Os Pergaminhos de Nossa Existência
by Angela Miguel
Summary: Cap. 08 no AR! Hermione tem um mês para sua última e mais brilhante reportagem. Porém, nada a aguardava para aquele reencontro. Quando o passado reabre feridas, não há vida que volte a ser a mesma...
1. A Melhor Jornalista da Inglaterra

**OS PERGAMINHOS DE NOSSA EXISTÊNCIA**

**Autora:** Angela Miguel

**Contato:** angela.miguol.com.br e ametistaluahotmail.com

**Categoria:** Geral/Romance

**Shipper:** Harry/Hermione

**Spoilers: **1 a 5 livros****

**Sinopse:** Pós-Hogwarts. Hermione é uma jornalista famosa do Profeta Diário e é designada para uma reportagem especial com o Departamento de Espionagem e de Aurores do Ministério da Magia. Porém, pior do que pisar onde prometera não mais pisar é reencontrar alguém que não se esquece. Para voltar a ter sua vida de volta, Hermione só precisará realizar esta matéria. Mas, quando o passado reabre feridas e sentimentos, não há vida que volte a ser a mesma.

**Disclaimer:** Esta história não tem ligação com J.K.Rowling ou qualquer empresa ligada a série e marca Harry Potter. Não há fins lucrativos.

**Nota da Autora:** _Oi pessoal! Eu criei essa fic hoje mesmo, estou postando e já aviso que não li uma segunda vez ou passei por qualquer beta reader. Prometo que arranjarei um logo! Essa é uma fic sem ligação com a série Varinha de Prata ou outras que farei adiante, como a da parceria com a Karen. É apenas uma diversão com o meu casal favorito, H/H. Dedico esta fic a todos da Família H², ou agora só H. Amo todos vocês! Beijinhos e espero que gostem! _

CAPÍTULO UM – A MELHOR JORNALISTA DA INGLATERRA

_"Por mais quanto tempo terei de agüentar esse falatório?"_, pensou a mulher, rolando os olhos nervosamente. _"Já não paguei todos os meus pecados na semana passada?"_, continuou a lamentar, ouvindo com impaciência a irritante e nasalada voz daquele homem.

         - Ouça com atenção Granger, eu necessito desse relatório na minha mesa amanhã de manhã! Se ele não estiver, poderá dar adeus ao seu novo cargo, está entendendo?

         Hermione exibiu um sorriso com os lábios cerrados, aparentando calma. O homem resmungou qualquer outra coisa e deu as costas, deixando-a em sua sala. A porta foi batida em seguida. A jovem bufou e colocou o rosto entre as mãos, seus cotovelos apoiados sobre sua mesa. Porque havia aceitado o maldito emprego? Sua vida não estava lá àquelas coisas para ficar se enchendo de mais tarefas! Agora, ela respondia diretamente ao diretor, e ninguém, definitivamente, merecia um chefe como o dela.

         Seu sonho sempre fora trabalhar em algo que realmente fizesse diferença para o mundo. Pensou em se tornar uma auror, mas lutas e ferimentos não eram sua praia. Depois, em espionagem, porém seu disfarce era facilmente descoberto quando as palavras começavam a sair de sua boca. E finalmente, trabalhar no Ministério da Magia e fazer algo ligado a Cooperação Mágica. Mas que graça teria trabalhar lá, afinal?!

         - Srta. Granger – sussurrou uma senhora, adentrando em sua sala. – Gina Weasley mandou uma coruja perguntando se a senhorita poderá comparecer ao jantar.

         Com os olhos ainda fechados, a voz de Hermione veio baixa e exausta.

         - Diga que não, Sra. Walters – respondeu, curvando os dedos de decepção. – Tenho que terminar um relatório, não chegarei a tempo. Diga que sinto muito.

         A senhora de curtos cabelos acinzentados e olhos castanhos concordou com a cabeça e fechou a porta novamente. Hermione chutou o tampo da mesa, proferindo um palavrão. Erguendo sua cabeça das mãos, abriu os olhos e mirou o escritório parcialmente escuro. O trabalho no _Profeta Diário_ encaixou-se perfeitamente em seu estilo, seu perfil e suas convicções. Porém, nada a esperava por tanto trabalho! Fazia três semanas que não saía de sua casa. Seu único caminho era da casa para o Profeta, do Profeta para sua casa. Gina certamente ficaria furiosa.

         A jovem de corpo esguio e profundos olhos castanhos cruzou as pernas e largou as costas em sua cadeira. Por um breve instante, perdeu-se em lembranças. Exatamente ela que não gostava mais de pensar muito. Dava-lhe muita dor de cabeça.

         Hermione Granger tinha vinte e sete anos, completos há pouco mais de um mês. Era repórter do Profeta Diário e, recentemente, havia sido promovida a editora de sua área. Hermione trabalhava em política mágica e adorava interferir nos assuntos mais inflamáveis do Ministério da Magia. Em seis anos de muito trabalho, Hermione já havia adquirido uma lista considerável de inimigos por toda a Inglaterra, se não além. Não que fosse uma má jornalista, pelo contrário. Suas reportagens tornaram-se as mais temidas pelos políticos, e por isso mesmo, somente sua presença já causava comoção em todo lugar.

         O problema era que o trabalho no Profeta consumia todo seu tempo, ainda mais nos últimos três anos, em que tornara repórter especial. A bruxa nunca quis ser promovida, até porque o trabalho de editor era menos intenso do que o de repórter, mas o salário era definitivamente mais satisfatório. _"Só para checar, eu realmente escolhi este trabalho, não é?"_, brincou consigo mesma, o olhar paralisado em um pedaço vazio de sua mesa.

         Uma nova batida em sua porta. Hermione endireitou-se e permitiu a entrada. Assim que viu o contorno do corpo daquele homem, suspirou aliviada. Voltou a recostar-se na cadeira. O homem adentrou e fechou a porta em seguida, aproximando-se da mesa dela.

         - Já são sete horas, sabia? – disse ele, num tom de advertência.

         A mulher o ignorou e continuou quieta. O senhor andou até ela e sentou sobre sua mesa, exatamente na direção de seu olhar. Hermione ergueu os olhos, dando-se por vencida.

         - Dia difícil? – questionou o homem.

         - Você não acreditaria se te dissesse o quanto – respondeu a jovem, voltando à postura correta no assento. – Eu passo todos os dias pensando se foi a decisão correta ter aceitado esse cargo.

         O homem passou a mão sobre o queixo. Hermione pôde ouvir o som dos dedos raspando na leve barba que residia ali. Ela fechou os olhos, imaginando coisas passadas, como aquele exato som. Assim que os abriu novamente, notou que ele permanecia encarando-a.

         - Hermione, você é perfeita para esse cargo, não me venha com essa agora! – ralhou o olhar, passando os dedos ainda no queixo. – Só que você se esforça demais, o Nicholls só faz que é bravo, mas é uma florzinha...

          - Oh, pelo amor de Deus, Justin! – replicou Hermione, pigarreando. – Você não imagina como ele pega no meu pé, fica procurando erros o tempo todo em seus textos, imprecisão nas minhas informações, buracos nas minhas pautas, é horrível!

         Justin Williams ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e riu diante da parcial histeria da jovem. Hermione era divertida em seu modo, exatamente aquele. Levando tudo até as últimas conseqüências.

         - Ele é mesmo, é todos nós sabemos – respondeu Williams, piscando para Hermione. – Você mesma o pegou com o cara do café, não foi?

         Hermione fez uma careta.

         - Na verdade, foi minha amiga Gina, e ela me arrastou até lá para assistir. – corrigiu com certa preguiça.

         Por um momento, Hermione segurou a risada. Os olhos de Justin brilharam ao anúncio do nome da caçula dos Weasley. A bruxa mordeu os lábios, imaginando como gostaria de ter aqueles doces olhos azuis sobre ela. Justin era uma obra prima do mundo, certamente. Cabelos loiros que caíam em seus belos olhos, Williams tinha qualquer mulher que ele quisesse. Pena que fosse tão safado com as mulheres.

         - Gina hein... – murmurou Justin, o olhar cheio de malícia. – Como está a Gina?

         - Bem, pelo que eu saiba – afirmou a mulher, ajeitando a meia calça na região do tornozelo. – Eu ia encontrá-la daqui uma hora, mas tenho que preparar o último relatório do caso Chipre, então desmarquei...

         - Você desmarcou?! – gritou Justin, dando um pulo da mesa. – Me diga aonde ia encontrá-la, por favor! Deixe-me ir atrás dela, Hermione! Por favor, você sabe que eu sou um cara legal!

         A editora ergueu-se de sua cadeira e começou a juntar alguns papéis sobre a mesa e em uma bolsa. Justin ficou pulando que nem um idiota enquanto ela, pacientemente, guardava seus pertences em sua sacola. A velha Sra. Walters adentrou na sala e disse que estava indo embora. Hermione permitiu e agradeceu pelo dia.

         Com Justin no seu pé, Hermione deixou o âmbito e entrou logo no elevador de seu andar. Williams ficou agitando sua blusa, como um garoto de cinco anos, pedindo que ela permitisse e dissesse o lugar em que ia encontrar-se com Gina. A mulher começou a perder a paciência e a graça naquilo e tornou-se velozmente para Justin, aparentando nervosismo.

         - Escute, e escute muito bem, Justin – disse ela, apontando o dedo no rosto do belo rapaz. – Se você fizer qualquer coisinha com a Gina estará morto! Eu posso até te indicar aonde iríamos nos encontrar, mas você deve me prometer que não sairá um dedinho da linha, entendeu?!

         Williams pegou ambas as mãos de Hermione e sorriu plenamente, beijando-as com delicadeza.

         - Oh, você é minha deusa! Minha musa inspiradora! Minha gata...

         - Chega Justin! – Hermione arrancou as mãos de Williams e deu um passo para trás, observando que o elevador chegara em seu andar. – Eu ia me encontrar com a Gina na Madame Cartingans. E eu espero que você não mencione o meu nome para ela, faça que seja um encontro casual, ok?!

         Justin juntou os pés e bateu continência para Hermione, soltando um "sim senhora" em alto e bom som. Hermione bateu com a bolsa na cabeça de Justin e seguiu seu caminho. Que espécie de repórter seria aquele? Provavelmente, do tipo que adora descobrir qual a posição sexual preferida de suas entrevistadas.

Seu apartamento não era grande coisa, mas simplesmente tinha a sua cara. Dois quartos, uma sala espaçosa e, logicamente, uma grande estante cheia de livros e enciclopédias. Em uma das prateleiras, três estátuas, duas de prata e uma de ouro – seus prêmios de jornalismo. Toda vez que Hermione chegava em sua casa, fazia questão de encarar aqueles três prêmios e recordar-se de do propósito de ter escolhido aquele caminho. Vendo-os ali, tudo valia a pena.

         Largando sua bolsa sobre um dos sofás, Hermione jogou um sapato para o lado da cozinha, e outro para o lado da varanda. Sentindo os pés formigarem, caminhou com dificuldade até a cozinha e preparou rapidamente um lanche com salame e queijo. Tirando uma taça do armário, encheu-a com vinho tinto e voltou à sala. Largando-se em seu sofá, ligou a televisão – nada como uma vida bruxa somada aos costumes trouxas.

         Hermione saboreou o lanche e tomou duas taças cheias de seu vinho. A sensação quente que começava a se espalhar pelas suas estranhas a deixava satisfeita. Olhando para a taça sozinha sobre sua mesinha, a mulher percebeu como sua vida andava um repleto caos. Sua vida social estava destruída e, como se não bastasse, seu chefe a ordenara preparar um extenso relatório sobre o caso Chipre para o dia seguinte. Quando escolheu ser jornalista, não imaginou que sua vida seria comprimida àquilo. Não que ela não gostasse da sua profissão, estava completamente apaixonada, porém nada a preparara para as conseqüências dela.

         Tomando a última taça de vinho – a quarta – Hermione dirigiu-se para o dormitório. Sua cama era de casal, longa e com dossel azulado. O luar convidava-a para a varanda de seu quarto, mas Hermione preferiu trocar-se primeiramente. A camisola branca caiu como uma luva em seu corpo, e seu corpo a guiou até a varanda. Era noite de lua minguante, bela e majestosa. A brisa atingiu seus cabelos ondulados e agitou as madeixas em seus olhos.

         Voltando para dentro e paralisando na meia-luz, a jovem iniciou uma busca por seus papéis em inúmeras gavetas de sua escrivaninha. Cerca de dez deles foram colocados sobre a mesa e Hermione puxou a luminária e uma cadeira para se sentar. Sabia que o vinho começava a fazer efeito sua visão estava preguiçosa e seu corpo já não correspondia aos estímulos tão rapidamente quanto deveria. As palavras começavam a ficar embaçadas, e as frases destorcidas. A pena não ficava segura entre seus longos dedos. Então, seu olhar recaiu sobre um novo espaço vazio, desta vez na sua escrivaninha.

         Alcançando a mãos sobre a última gaveta dela, Hermione retirou um porta-retrato. Era delicado, de madeira trabalhada. Seu olhar escorregou pela moldura, passando os dedos gentilmente até pousarem sobre a foto que ali estava. Hermione trajava um vestido negro e o homem ao seu lado, uma veste esverdeada. Fechando os olhos, relembrou como ele segurava sua mão, e como ela estava envolvida por aquele momento tão especial. Seus fios lisos e avermelhados que encontravam o brilho de olhos castanhos, olhos que estavam postados nos dela. Hermione sabia que era feliz.

         Namorou por longos cinco anos com ele. Ele que fora seu amigo em Hogwarts que a acolhera nas situações adversas, que chamava atenção para seu jeito bitolado e agitado demais, que ofereceu um ombro amigo e que lhe deu todo seu coração. Aqueles eram tempos de felicidade plena, de realização, de satisfação. Hermione amara Ronald Weasley com sua alma. Entretanto, nada dura para sempre.

         Por inúmeras vezes, pensou se não seria mais fácil se ele tivesse morrido na Grande Guerra. Voldemort havia assassinado tantos, por que não poderia ter o levado também? Mas isso era totalmente irracional de sua parte. Lidar com a dor é incrivelmente difícil, mas Hermione sabia que o barco, um dia, afundaria. Só não imaginava que ela seria a culpada.

         Talvez fosse por isso que Hermione escolhera aquele trabalho de editora. Podia reclamar que sua vida social estava sendo esmagada, que consumia até suas horas de sono, mas tudo se justificava. Sua obsessão por ser a melhor, bem-sucedida, realizada profissionalmente, destruiu seu relacionamento. Rony trabalhava no Chudley Cannons por quatro anos e pertencia à seleção da Inglaterra de quadribol como goleiro titular absoluto. O sonho fora realizado após uma temporada espetacular no Puddlemere United em que tomara apenas dez gols em cinqüenta partidas. Ninguém poderia ficar mais feliz que ela. Mas nem tudo ia como deveria.

         Rony pedira Hermione em casamento no quarto ano de namoro. Provavelmente, aquele dia – o da foto – fora o mais emocionante de toda a sua vida.Tão romântico tão simples e tão apaixonado. Sabia que se casaria com Rony, que teria filhos e mais filhos com ele, e que todos nasceriam ruivos. Por mais piegas que isso pudesse ser, era o sonho de Hermione continuar com Rony pelo resto de seus dias.

         O trabalho não permitira. Quando se tornou repórter especial, Hermione não tinha mais noites, finais de semana ou feriados. Cada dia o Profeta Diário a consumia, e destruía sua relação com Rony. O velho boboca e apaixonado garotinho por quem decidira casar não era mais o mesmo. Exatamente como ela também não era mais. _"Escolha, eu ou o Profeta, e eu realmente falo sério, Hermione!"_, foi o ultimato. Cerca de seis meses depois, ficou sabendo que Rony havia tido um _affair_ no último mês de relacionamento com Lilá Brown. Sua velha companheira de Grifinória era a relações públicas do Cannons. Extraordinariamente, aquilo não surpreendeu em absoluto. Toda vez que deitava com Rony, sentia o perfume de Lilá. "bvio.

         _"Sua culpa, idiota!"_, lamentou, encarando a foto tão bela, mas, hoje, tão mentirosa. Hermione não amava mais Rony. Isso acontecera à cerca de um ano e meio. Encontrara-o por três vezes depois do acontecido. Já eram oito meses sem encontrá-lo. Era melhor, preferia saber de seu relacionamento com as mulheres à distância.

         O relatório do caso Chipre permanecia intocável. Hermione bufou e dirigiu-se até o despertador, colocando-o para despertá-la duas horas antes do horário normal. Agora, ela somente precisava deitar a cabeça no travesseiro e esquecer os erros do passado.

Deixando um envelope sobre a mesa de Nicholls, Hermione deu meia-volta e dirigiu-se silenciosamente para sua sala. Não pretendia ser incomodada às sete e meia da manhã. Assim que deu de cara com seu escritório, quase caiu para trás. Sobre sua mesa havia um grande vaso de rosas vermelhas. _Realmente_ enorme.

         Boquiaberta Hermione caminhou até ele e procurou freneticamente um cartão. Suas narinas foram invadidas pelo suave perfume das rosas, e os pêlos de sua nuca arrepiaram-se. Quem poderia ter mandado aquilo a ela?

         A Sra. Walters entrou sorrateiramente na sala e paralisou ao lado de Hermione. O cheio começava a se espalhar por todo o escritório. Hermione tornou-se para a secretária e continuou boquiaberta, procurando o cartão, mesmo que encarasse ainda apenas à senhora. Não demorou para que ela sorrisse desanimada para Hermione e dissesse:

         - A senhorita não gostará de quem é esse presente – imediatamente, Hermione ficou branca e encarou a Sra. Walters temerosa. Não poderia ser. – É do Chefe de Espionagem do Ministério da Magia.

         A perplexidade de Hermione transformou-se numa onda de descontentamento. A mulher soltou a respiração e fechou a cara. Olhando as rosas com pena, colocou o vaso sobre o chão. Sra. Walters mordeu os lábios, também desapontada.

         - Será que ele nunca se cansa! Já falei que não aceito presentes do Ministério, muito menos vindos dele! – exclamou a editora, jogando alguns papéis sobre a mesa nervosamente. – Pensei que tivesse finalmente me deixado em paz!

         Lentamente, a secretária estendeu um pedaço de pergaminho para sua superior. Hermione olhou torto para a Sra. Walters e bufou logo em seguida. No cartão, dizia:

_Cara Srta. Hermione Granger,_

_         Gostaria de que aceitasse meu presente, ao menos desta vez. Antes que me atinja com seu, perdão da palavra, "falso moralismo" queria que entendesse o porquê do presente. Isto é como uma comemoração, um convite de boas-vindas aqui no Ministério da Magia. Seu editor-chefe, o Sr. Robert Nicholls, comunicou-me sobre sua permanência e atuação nas nossas dependências a partir da próxima semana. Posso expressar minha sincera satisfação de tê-la entre nós. Tenho certeza de que iremos nos dar muito bem. O Profeta Diário é o veículo de comunicação de maior prestígio de nossa comunidade bruxa, e espero que mostre como está a sua altura._

_         Espero sua presença na segunda-feira, em meu departamento e no Departamento de Aurores. Certamente, ambos a receberam com muito prazer. Desde já agradeço sua compreensão._

_Sr. Draco Malfoy_

_Chefe do Departamento de Espionagem do Ministério da Magia_

         - O QUÊ?! – berrou Hermione, perplexa demais para conseguir completar alguma informação a mais para sua secretária, que tinha os olhos curiosos e sedentos por dados.

         - O que aconteceu, Srta. Granger? – perguntou Sra. Walters aflita.

         Hermione caiu em sua cadeira, com o pergaminho trêmulo entre seus dedos, respirando com dificuldade. Durante todos aqueles anos, procurou fugir do Ministério da Magia ao máximo. Agora, o Nicholls colocou-a para fazer uma reportagem lá. E como se não bastasse, nos departamentos de Espionagem e Aurores. Todos os seus pesadelos haviam se consumado em cerca de quinze segundos.

         - Eu não estou para ninguém, Violet... – sua voz saiu como se fosse um sussurro medroso de uma garotinha. – E se o Nicholls chegar perto da minha sala, mande-o para o inferno.

         - Mas senhorita, eu não posso fazer isso! – retrucou a Sra. Walters.

         A editora apenas ergueu o olhar para a senhora e Violet segurou a respiração, dando meia-volta e batendo a porta. Hermione deixou que seu corpo se amolecesse por um minuto e então eles vieram. Seu corpo começou a tremer incontrolavelmente. Aquilo estava completamente fora de cogitação. Nunca gastaria seu precioso tempo para correr atrás de espiões e aurores.

         Já perdera a conta de quantos presentes recebera anteriormente de Draco Malfoy. O antigo sonserino, asqueroso, e que desejara a sua própria morte havia mudado. Por mais inacreditável que poderia soar, havia um coração naquele corpo de pedra. Logo após deixarem Hogwarts, Malfoy revelou-se um grande aliado e espião de Dumbledore. Aquele ano havia sido a derrocada e a derrota do Lorde das Trevas. A Grande Guerra chegara a um final.

         Junto com a correnteza, Hermione decidiu estabelecer uma relação de trégua com Malfoy, afinal, querendo ou não, ele havia ajudado e muito o esquadrão de Dumbledore a derrotar Voldemort. Porém, torná-lo chefe do Departamento de Espionagem fora demais. Hermione assistira de camarote as enrascadas em que ele se metera. Há pouco mais de seis meses, Malfoy parara com os presentes. Como ela era a melhor jornalista da Inglaterra e sempre cheia de furos, Draco Malfoy, em inúmeras situações, tentou suborná-la a não abrir o bico sobre todas as aventuras que ele e o pessoal de Aurores se metiam. Nada que destruísse a reputação deles, mas certamente causaria um buraco no campo do Ministério.

         Agora, o problema, infelizmente, não residia no Departamento de Espionagem. O quê Hermione temia era o de Aurores. Afinal, quem gostaria de reencontrar um antigo desafeto?

         - FICOU MALUCA?! NINGUÉM ME MANDA IR PARA O INFERNO!

         Hermione imediatamente saiu de seus devaneios e ergueu-se de sua cadeira num súbito. Não, aquela Sra. Walters não poderia ser tão ingênua assim!

         Abrindo a porta de seu escritório, Hermione deu de cara com o rosto furioso e em ebulição de seu superior, o editor-chefe Robert Nicholls. O homem tinha cerca de trinta e cinco anos, talvez quarenta, mas era bastante bonito, apesar de completamente intragável. Nicholls olhou diretamente para Hermione e apontou para seu escritório de volta.

         - _Agora Granger_! – ordenou, seguindo-a a duros passos.

         Engolindo em seco e temendo pela saúde da Sra. Walters, Hermione fechou a porta assim que Nicholls passou por ela, espumando. Mordendo o lábio inferior, assistiu-o tornar-se para ela e cruzar os braços. Hermione permaneceu calada. O homem ergueu as sobrancelhas.

         - Não tem nada a me dizer, Granger?! – insinuou Nicholls. – Primeiro, seu relatório do Chipre parece muito mais completo do que os outros que me dera antes – Hermione quis socar o chefe. – Segundo, manda a sua secretária mandar-me para o inferno?!

         Hermione apertou os grandes olhos castanhos e cruzou os braços como o chefe. Sua voz veio num tom cínico, mas profundamente aborrecido.

         - Realmente quer saber qual o problema? Quer saber o que tenho pra lhe dizer? – Nicholls descruzou os braços e passou a prestar atenção maior na sua editora. – QUE HIST"RIA É ESSA DE PERMANÊNCIA E ATUAÇÃO NO MALDITO MINISTÉRIO?!

         Nicholls notou a fúria de Hermione, olhando para os lados e notando um aroma completamente diferente do perfume da jornalista. Dando um passo para trás, topou com o grande vaso de rosas vermelhas. "OW!", ouviu Hermione do homem, que corou, mas ainda e voltou o olhar para Hermione.

         - Eu ia falar com você hoje, Granger – disse Robert, batendo as mãos ao lado do quadril. – Eu tenho uma reportagem muito...

         - NÃO QUERO SABER DE REPORTAGEM ALGUMA! NÃO VOU PARA O MINISTÉRIO! – retrucou, ainda muito nervosa.

         O editor-chefe respirou muito fundo desta vez e aproximou-se de Hermione. Ela ergueu o queixo, mostrando-se superior.

         - A senhorita me respeite – disse Nicholls, no melhor estilo ditador. – Eu a designei para uma reportagem que nenhum jornalista fizera antes porque sei que é a melhor de todos nessa Inglaterra – Hermione não conseguiu evitar os olhos se arregalando. – Você irá passar um mês com aurores e espiões, participará de todas as missões deles, já que trabalham em conjunto, e poderá reportar absolutamente tudo sobre tudo.

         - Mas... – o som morreu na garganta dela.

         - Não quero saber se "mas", Granger – interrompeu o homem, o olhar ficando ameaçador. – Se que tem problemas com os dois chefes de departamento, mas eu sinceramente não dou a mínima para suas rixas pessoais – agora, Nicholls foi intensificando o olhar. – Isso aqui é a minha editoria, minha editoria de política, e eu ordeno que a minha melhor jornalista vá e faça a melhor reportagem já publicada na merda do Profeta Diário, entendeu?

         Não houve tempo de resposta. Nicholls deixou a sala e Hermione para trás, batendo a porta e soltando um sonoro palavrão para alguém. Hermione, lentamente, andou até a porta e abriu uma pequena fresta, podendo observar o monte de gente que iniciava a dispersão. _"AH! Todos devem ter ouvido!"_, pensou, envergonhada. Pensando na atitude de Nicholls, soltou uma expressão qualquer sobre o suposto – ao menos, comprovado por seus olhos – homossexualismo de seu chefe.

         Então Nicholls havia designado-a para uma reportagem daquele porte. Nunca Hermione imaginou chegar a este ponto em sua carreira. Com uma reportagem daquelas, poderia fazer a vida com toda a certeza. Além de poder conseguir viver um pouco da adrenalina que somente espiões e aurores possuem. Os tempos negros haviam acabado, mas ainda havia focos de violência, disto todos sabiam. A tarefa de aurores espiões era a de abafar e eliminar esses casos. Especialmente, do foco da imprensa.

         Parecendo chocada demais para poder pensar em outra coisa, não notou a entrada triunfante de Justin em seu escritório. O homem adentrou com pompa, cantarolando e trazendo uma rosa branca nos lábios. Hermione permaneceu paralisada, enquanto Justin fazia uma dança ridícula, misturando salsa e qualquer outra coisa – era impossível de definir, já que ele era um péssimo dançarino.

         _"Eu vou reencontrá-lo"_, pensava Hermione repetidamente. _"Não acredito que vou reencontrá-lo."_

         - Hei! Terra para Hermione! Alôôô! – chamou Justin, abanado sua mão sobre o rosto da editora.

         Hermione quase deu um pulo de surpresa ao assistir as mãos de Justin indo ao seu alcance. Elas encontraram seus ombros e ele aproximou-se dela, retirando a rosa dentre seus lábios e colando os lábios nos de Hermione, provocando um estalado beijo.

         A mulher deu um pulo para trás e bateu o quadril contra a mesa, gemendo de dor e de surpresa.

         - Que pensa que está fazendo, Williams? – gritou Hermione, massageando a região dolorida.

         - Isso foi meu agradecimento – disse Justin com um pleno sorriso e a rosa branca entre seus dedos. – Ontem foi simplesmente espetacular, Hermione! Você não pode imaginar como foi divertido! E como ela cheira bem! O cabelo é lindo, é estonteante! E o modo como seu olhar parece penetrar na minha alma...

         - Sabia que esse discurso eu já ouvi sair dessa mesma boca uma centena de vezes somente nesse mês? – retrucou a bruxa, olhando torto para ele.

         Justin aproximou-se e entregou a flor para Hermione, piscando charmosamente para ela.

         - Mas estou falando realmente sério desta vez, Hermione! Eu juro!

         Hermione iniciou um movimento para abaixar-se, com a mão sobre o quadril, enquanto Justin prosseguia em sua explanação sobre a noite anterior com Gina.

         - Eu sempre gostei de mulheres ruivas, não sei se já tinha te contato – Hermione resmungou baixinho. – Mas a realidade é que Gina é bem melhor do que qualquer ruiva que se pode encontrar no mercado! – agora, Hermione soltou uma reprovação. – Ela é engraçada, é leve, é despreocupada e o melhor de tudo, é difícil! Adoro mulheres que não caem no meu encanto logo de cara, são formidáveis!

         A mulher ergueu-se do chão, carregando o vaso enorme de flores vermelhas de Malfoy. Justin arregalou os olhos e murmurou alguma coisa, mas ela levantou a mão.

         - Explicações desnecessárias no momento. – disse num tom estressado.

         O jornalista ainda teve que piscar algumas vezes ao ver Hermione junto daquele enorme maço de rosas vermelhas, a cor da paixão, e a assistiu colocou sua rosa branca no centro de todas as outras.

         - Bom, continuando minha descrição sobre a noite passada – prosseguiu, fazendo caras e bocas. – Foi tudo incrível no _Madame Cartingans_, pode ter certeza que ela nunca desconfiará de que você indicou o lugar para mim! – Hermione ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, aceitando aquilo como uma desculpa. – A comida estava ótima, o papo foi demais! E minha nossa, como a Gina é gostosa!

         - OH! _Honestamente_! – interrompeu Hermione, franzindo a testa abismada com um termo tão adolescente.

         Williams ergueu as sobrancelhas igualmente.

         - É verdade, de qualquer forma. Você é muito antiquada e não tem o mínimo senso de humor, Hermione, honestamente digo eu! – retrucou aborrecido.

         A editora do Profeta preferiu não continuar aquele diálogo e apenas bufou, sem muita paciência para discutir princípios elementares das mulheres com Justin Williams.

         Assim, ele sentou-se na cadeira que havia na frente de sua mesa e cruzou os dedos sobre o colo, batendo o pé nervosamente.

         - E então, vai me dizer quem foi o Don Juan? – questionou com um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios.

         A mulher encarou Justin e fechou os olhos, pensando como seria difícil o próximo mês.

         - Nicholls me designou para uma reportagem especial no Ministério da Magia, com o Departamento de Espionagem e de Aurores...

         - UAU! Mais isso é incrível, Hermione! – festejou Williams, o sorriso em seu rosto se intensificando. – Você não está feliz? Porque não parece muito contente? E afinal, de quem são essas rosas?!

         Após um minuto de perguntas em seqüência de Justin, Hermione respirou fundo e disse, com todas as letras, sua verdadeira realidade dali três dias.

         - Essas rosas são do chefe do Departamento de Espionagem...

         - O Malfoy de novo?! Putz, esse cara não desiste mesmo hein! – interferiu Justin, e calando-se logo depois ao ver a expressão de choque e temor de Hermione.

         - O problema não é Malfoy, Justin – disse Hermione Granger, jurando que seus temores seriam deixados de lado ao encontrá-lo pela primeira vez em quase dois anos. – O real problema é o Chefe do Departamento de Aurores. Recorda-se de _Harry Potter_?!

**N/A:** Vocês gostaram? É só o comecinho... Estou aproveitando minha própria experiência no jornalismo... ;P Agora pode demorar um pouquinho para o próximo, mas espero que vocês tenham paciência de esperar mais! Beijinhos pra todo mundo e deixem reviews!


	2. O Auror Mais Famoso do Mundo Bruxo

**OS PERGAMINHOS DE NOSSA EXISTÊNCIA**

**Autora:** Angela Miguel

**Contato:** angela.miguol.com.br e ametistaluahotmail.com

**Categoria:** Geral/Romance

**Shipper:** Harry/Hermione

**Spoilers: **1 a 5 livros****

**Sinopse:** Pós-Hogwarts. Hermione é uma jornalista famosa do Profeta Diário e é designada para uma reportagem especial com o Departamento de Espionagem e de Aurores do Ministério da Magia. Porém, pior do que pisar onde prometera não mais pisar é reencontrar alguém que não se esquece. Para voltar a ter sua vida de volta, Hermione só precisará realizar esta matéria. Mas, quando o passado reabre feridas e sentimentos, não há vida que volte a ser a mesma.

**Disclaimer:** Esta história não tem ligação com J.K.Rowling ou qualquer empresa ligada a série e marca Harry Potter. Não há fins lucrativos.

**Resumo do capítulo anterior:** Hermione recebe uma notícia que abalara sua vida. Como uma ótima jornalista, ela ganha a oportunidade de fazer sua vida: uma matéria especial, reportando as missões de Aurores e Espiões por um mês. Porém, como poderia encarar novamente Harry Potter?

**_Nota da Autora:_**_ Gente, consegui fazer esse capítulo ontem! Hoje tenho que estudar pra uma prova de História, então desculpem, mas só poderei atualizar um capítulo. Espero que vocês gostem! Mandem reviews com suas opiniões! Queria agradecer ao pessoal do Potterish (a Jemione e a MioneGranger) e ao pessoal do FF.NET (a Dani Potter, Mamys, Gabi, Ameria, Madam Spooky e __SnakeEye's PK)!!! Valeu mesmo genteeeeeeee!!!! Beijinhooosss!!! __J_

**CAPÍTULO DOIS – O AUROR MAIS FAMOSO DO MUNDO BRUXO**

A passos rápidos, o homem procurava ao máximo fugir daqueles holofotes. Os repórteres e fotógrafos procuravam qualquer espaço para ganhar uma foto sua. Também, desde quando aquele tipo de gente não agia daquela forma? _"Espero que todos apodreçam no inferno"_, pensou raivoso, querendo logo em seguida apagar aquela imagem dos costumeiros _paparazzi_ nas suas costas.

- Harry! Harry! – gritou uma voz feminina ofegante não muito longe dele.

Erguendo a mão esquerda, o bruxo ignorou os chamados e adentrou em sua sala, batendo a porta logo depois. Empurrando a cadeira de sua mesa com rudez, notou quando não houve nenhuma batida, e fios avermelhados foram aparecendo lentamente pela fresta da porta. Colocou os braços na cintura e bufou nervosamente.

- Entre de uma vez! – a cabecinha continuou do mesmo jeito. – Eu posso te ver, sabia? – completou Harry, mudando o tom da voz.

Diante da arrogância do homem, os fios vermelhos trouxeram uma face esbranquiçada e um corpo alto e elegante. Em saltos altos e vestimenta escura, Gina Weasley fez um bico de desculpas, fechando a entrada. Observou com atenção o homem. Rolando os olhos ao ver a postura do auror, a mulher ergueu as sobrancelhas e tossiu.

- Sei que não gosta da publicidade...

- Chamarão isso de autopromoção. – interrompeu sarcástico.

Gina rolou os olhos mais uma vez, agora olhando descontente para ele.

- Deixe de ser ranzinza, Harry, pelo amor de Merlin! Desde quando você necessita de _autopromoção_?! – ralhou a mulher, cruzando os braços e se aproximando dele. – Nem todos aqueles do lado de fora são seus inimigos, quantas vezes terei de lhe dizer isto?! – o auror a encarou secamente. – É pretensão demais falar que eles somente estão aqui para importunar a sua vida, não acha?

O olhar de Harry se intensificou sobre Gina, ficando mais furioso do que já estava.

- E que diabos você quer dizer com isso, Srta. Weasley? – questionou ríspido.

- Quero dizer que você acabou de capturar um dos maiores inimigos do Ministério da Magia! É disso que eles estão atrás, não da sua prepotência!

Ao notar a expressão de surpresa e ódio do homem, Gina exclamou consigo: _"Acho que acabei de falar demais... Eu e a minha boca! Droga!" _Harry encarou-a com tanta rispidez e impaciência que a mulher não precisou esperar muito para que o ouvisse gritar.

- FORA! Saia da minha sala, Gina! AGORA!

Assim que reabriu a mente para o acontecido, Harry Potter notou que Gina havia desaparecido completamente do âmbito. Respirando profundamente, pegou um dos copos que estavam empilhados sobre uma mesinha e arremessou-o contra a parede. O estalo provocou uma intensa dor em seus tímpanos e ele fechou os olhos fortemente. Vinte e sete anos, nada parecia ter mudado. Só que na realidade, tudo era diferente.

Seus cabelos ainda eram tão desalinhados quanto na sua infância e adolescência. Sua figura crescera muitos centímetros e seu corpo havia definido incrivelmente bem durante anos de luta e prática. Os olhos permaneciam tão verdes quanto pedras de esmeraldas, envolvidos por redondos óculos de grau. A cicatriz no mesmo lugar, no centro de sua testa, ardendo, atualmente, apenas quando exagerasse no banho de sol.

Porém, seu temperamento não era mais como o de anos atrás. A vida lhe ensinara que nada se ganha quando somente tomam-se atitudes corretas – mesmo que ele continuasse sendo totalmente correto. A vida lhe ensinara que ninguém irá respeitá-lo enquanto fazer apenas o bom – ainda que permanecesse atuando com a bondade ao seu lado. A vida lhe ensinara que somente os sábios mentalmente resistem às provações que ela posta. E era aqui que residia seu erro maior.

Durante toda sua vida procurou encontrar resquícios de uma família, ou do sentido familiar. Primeiro, seus tios, os Dursley, tremendamente cruéis. E então veio Hogwarts, lugar em que encontrou tantos tipos de gente que não conseguiria mais recordar. Todavia, alguns ficaram marcados, como seus dois melhores amigos e seu padrinho, Sirius Black, assassinado por uma Comensal da Morte de Voldemort. Rony havia se tornado um renomado goleiro de quadribol profissional, conquistando a vaga titular da seleção inglesa. Continuavam em contato toda semana ou até mais. Todas as novidades de suas vidas eram alimentadas por suas longas conversas ou encontros rápidos no almoço.

Não queria lembrar o quanto àquela outra pessoa importava a ele. Não depois de tudo. Até pronunciar seu nome não era algo aconselhável perto de seus ouvidos. Porém, lutar contra a presença marcante e o talento da melhor jornalista da Inglaterra era demais, até mesmo para Harry James Potter.

Despertando de sua fúria, Harry somente ouviu o som da maçaneta e a entrada de alguém em seu escritório. Erguendo o olhar, os olhos acinzentados de Draco Malfoy tomaram lugar em seus pensamentos.

- Potter! Nós somos os maiorais! Somos os reis dessa espelunca! Ninguém pode conosco! – e dando uma rápida olhada para o auror, Draco completou. – Não, na verdade eu sou o cara aqui!

A euforia de Malfoy esvaiu-se assim que notou o estado da sala do companheiro de trabalho com maior atenção. No chão perto da janela estava a cadeira da mesa tombada, suas rodinhas ainda agitadas. Do outro lado, inúmeros brilhos no piso – os cacos do resto do copo quebrado anteriormente.

- Está com algum problema, Potter? – indagou, acentuando seu tom de voz irônico.

Harry ignorou-o, dando as costas e olhando o céu azul daquela tarde de final de novembro. Odiava Malfoy por ser tão histérico quanto era. Tudo era motivo para estardalhaço. Seu sonho divagava por um dia de trabalho sem ele. Porém, o que se podia fazer quando duas pessoas, mesmo que se odiassem, tivessem uma química infalível de inteligência e força?

- Eu dei uma...

- Já sei Malfoy! – cortou Harry imediatamente, coçando a testa. – Dispensou aqueles vermes?

Erguendo uma sobrancelha, Draco sorriu. Parando ao lado do homem, iniciou seu monólogo:

- Sabe Potter, sou realmente bom com o público – admirou-se Malfoy. – Meu carisma parece transpor os limites do imaginável, as câmeras daqueles fotógrafos me amam! – ele passou os dedos entre os fios de seu cabelo louro. – Talvez seja minha beleza ou minha voz e cuidado com as palavras, mas realmente estou surpreso como poderia me encaixar como um relações públicas perfeito! – Harry abriu os olhos e fitou Draco com certo nojo. – Só que já estou ficando cansado de sempre ser quem explica os dados para todos eles.

O auror riu alto em resposta, desconcertando o modesto Malfoy. Harry deu a volta em sua mesa e endireitou sua cadeira, um sorriso malicioso dançando em seus lábios.

- Não sonhe alto demais, Malfoy – disse, um dedo estendendo-se na direção do homem. – Nunca me darei o luxo de falar com aquele tipo de ser humano, esqueça. E também temos Gina para isso, não acha? Ela é a porta-voz do meu departamento, mesmo que ela seja uma auror como eu.

- A Weasley é a melhor do seu departamento, deveria dar mais valor, Potter – corrigiu Draco, agora tomando uma quase postura séria. – Quero dizer, mais do que vinha dando. Presumo que foi por isso que acabaram, certo?

Harry lançou um olhar azedo para o espião.

- Cuide de _seus_ problemas enquanto pode, não venha meter seu nariz nos _meus_, Malfoy – avisou, sentando-se na cadeira. – E se está interessado na Gina, tire o cavalinho da chuva porque ela não é para o seu bico.

- Uh! Agora você destruiu meus sonhos, Potter – zombou. – Pena que esse não é meu objetivo de vida – respondeu o espião sorrindo. – Nunca mulher alguma me prenderá como ela fez com você, não sou homem de uma, sou de todas.

Antes que Harry pudesse responder algo para a afirmação egocêntrica de Draco Malfoy, a cabecinha de Gina voltou a aparecer atrás da porta de seu escritório. Harry cruzou os braços.

- O Chefe quer ver vocês – disse ela, carregando alguns papéis nos braços. Harry e Draco não se moveram. Gina bufou. – _Agora_, na verdade.

Malfoy esticou-se e passou por Gina, piscando charmoso. A mulher simulou a expressão de vômito e sorriu assim que ele respondeu o mesmo a ela. Caminhando até a mesa de Harry, ela deixou os papéis sobre a mesa e deu meia-volta.

- Esses são os relatórios do Caso Chipre, como tinha pedido – explanou, ainda sem olhar para o homem. – Gostaria que pudesse me contar por que o interesse nesse caso...

- Gina, por favor... – sussurrou Harry, concentrando seu olhar nela.

A auror tornou-se para ele e fixou seus olhos castanhos nos dele.

- Entenda uma coisa, Harry – sua voz veio carregada de lição de moral. – Dentro das paredes deste Departamento, eu respondo pelo meu chefe Harry Potter. Assim que saio das dependências deste Ministério costumava responder pelo meu namorado Harry, e agora meu grande amigo. Então espero que também aja como um chefe e um amigo.

Harry ergueu-se de sua cadeira e andou até a mulher, passando as mãos pelo quadril da jovem e murmurando um pedido de desculpas. Gina conhecia o lado nervoso de Harry, após longos quatro anos de namoro. Entretanto, sabia como este último caso havia tirado seu sono por noites intermináveis há mais de três anos. Não entendia sua reação.

Contudo, nada o prepararia para a nova peripécia do chefe. Seria um mês no mínimo interessante.

A grande sala de seu chefe era bastante iluminada. Naquele final de tarde, Harry e Draco apressaram-se para conversar e contar todos os detalhes do ocorrido para ele. O sucesso daquela recente união de espiões e aurores era em grande parte provocada pela belíssima atuação daquele homem. Superar obstáculos era sua maior qualidade, esta que Harry admirava intensamente.

O corpo reclinado em seu assento, Remo Lupin encarou seus dois líderes. Um sorriso contente e orgulhoso despertou em seus lábios. Eles eram realmente espetaculares.

- Meus melhores homens! – exclamou, abrindo um dos braços e demonstrando o tamanho de sua satisfação. – Vamos lá! Quero saber de tudo! Adorei assisti-los daqui!

Harry riu, e Draco e ele sentaram nas duas cadeiras restantes. Fitando o braço enfaixado de Lupin, imaginou como tudo seria mais fácil se o melhor estrategista do Ministério pudesse ajudá-los mais.

- Não foi tão difícil quanto pensávamos depois que descobrimos seu paradeiro – comentou Harry, ouvindo Malfoy pigarrear ao seu lado. – O importante é que ele está agora em nossas mãos. Certamente as coisas ficarão mais difíceis de acontecer daqui para frente.

- Provavelmente, mas não podemos descartar o fato de que isto está infectado nas bases deles. Garanto que pedirão uma vingança. – respondeu o chefe, passando os dedos pelo rosto.

Malfoy ergueu-se de sua cadeira e mirou Lupin, franzindo o rosto em dúvida.

- Mas se você disse que viu tudo, porque quer os dados?

Lupin suspirou e esticou-se na cadeira. Harry fechou a cara e cruzou os braços, assim como Draco. Sabiam que coisa boa não viria dali.

- Ok, isso foi uma desculpa. Não sei se comentei com um de vocês sobre as últimas notícias que a imprensa vem divulgando sobre as nossas atuações... – Harry e Draco trocaram um olhar, gostando menos ainda. – O problema é que eles estão criando problemas a todos nós. Parte da imprensa anda publicando envolvimentos nossos com os outros departamentos da sessão de Mistérios.

- Mistérios? – surpreendeu-se Malfoy. – Mas não temos nada com Mistérios! Eles não tem nada com ninguém!

- Eu sei disso, Malfoy – concordou Lupin, erguendo a mão não fraturada. – Exatamente por isso decidi tomar uma atitude. Resolvi convidar um jornalista do Profeta Diário para nos acompanhar em missões por um mês.

Harry franziu a testa, sentindo o coração acelerar levemente.

- O importante é que conseguimos prender as pessoas que são uma ameaça ao povo, porque dar satisfações à imprensa?!

Lupin engoliu em seco e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Harry, conheço sua relação de desafeto com a imprensa – _"É o segundo que me diz isso hoje"_, pensou Harry. – Mas são eles que informam a população. Se os bruxos lerem em algum veículo que andamos fazendo acordo com o Departamento de Mistérios, estaremos fritos.

Draco apoiou os braços na cadeira e curvou-se insatisfeito.

- Detesto ter de fazer isso, mas concordo com o _Cicatriz_ aqui – Harry olhou feio para o homem. – Não precisamos de alguém seguindo todos os nossos passos.

- Entendo perfeitamente a posição de vocês dois, mas é necessário – disse Remo, aumentando a força na voz. – Não faria algo como isso se não fosse extremamente necessário. Espero que confiem em mim, ao menos.

Após alguns instantes em silêncio, Harry bufou e dirigiu-se ao chefe:

- Ok, nós aceitamos – declarou, com Malfoy ainda resmungando algo atrás dele. – Ao menos podemos saber quem é o jornalista escolhido?

Neste momento, Remo elevou-se da cadeira e lançou um olhar particularmente brilhante para Harry e Draco. Respirando fundo, respondeu:

- O melhor deles. Hermione Granger.

Por um rápido instante, Harry pensou que alguém havia o levitado até seu escritório novamente. Não recordava como havia parado ali. Se aquilo pareceu passar em alguns minutos, espantou-se quando assistiu o relógio denunciar que já tinha passado mais de meia hora desde o comunicado de Lupin. _"Eu realmente estou ferrado! Do que adiantou me afastar? Do que adiantou ela se afastar? Agora tudo vai voltar!"_, sua cabeça gritava sem parar, sem fim, deixando evidente seu desespero.

Tudo acontecera há cerca de um ano e meio. Se Harry pudesse apagar de suas memórias aquela noite provavelmente não apagaria, pois não se arrependia. O problema era a conseqüência de algo como aquilo. O ato dele e de Hermione simplesmente destruíra a amizade tão verdadeira que existira entre eles. Uma taça, um toque, um grito. Anos e anos de trocas de segredos, de conversas intermináveis, de aventuras mil, foram jogados pela janela. Uma briga e tudo acabara.

Todavia, como se tudo que fizeram e disseram não fosse o bastante, Harry conseguira estragar tudo que poderia acontecer dali para frente. Hermione nunca o perdoara, e assim ele também não perdoava a si mesmo. Tentara por seis meses reatar a amizade, mas nada fora certo. Hermione estava irredutível. Naqueles meses de tentativa, Hermione já não estava mais com Rony, então natural achar que o vínculo se desfizera por completo. Bom seria se tudo continuasse como naquele um ano e meio. Apenas sabiam notícias um do outro pelos jornais, por mais nenhum outro lugar.

- Potter, posso colocar seu nome?

Harry encarou Draco segurando um pergaminho entre os dedos, a face pálida e o nariz vermelho. _"Ah não! Era só isso que me faltava!"_, lamentou-se.

- Não me diga que vai mandar flores novamente, Malfoy?

O rosto de Malfoy se contorceu e ele xingou Harry. O companheiro de trabalho não respondeu, sempre ignorando as falas de Draco. Eram insuportáveis.

- Só porque você não fala mais com a Granger, não quer dizer que eu também não vou – disse Malfoy, ainda mostrando uma certa careta. – Apesar dela ser uma sangue-ruim, a Granger é gata!

Harry apenas ergueu o olhar para Malfoy, e ele soube que havia falado demais. Sangue-ruim era uma expressão que Malfoy apenas usava com Hermione, e isso de uma certa forma, permanecia irritando Harry.

- Ela vai pensar que está tentando suborná-la outra vez. – murmurou Harry, desistindo de discutir com o espião.

Draco deu de ombros.

- Pense o que quiser, a verdade é que a Granger vai passar uma bela temporada de trinta dias conosco, então acho melhor dar as boas-vindas, por mais indesejada que ela seja aqui. – explicou Malfoy, estendendo o pergaminho até Harry.

O auror encarou-o, leu-o rapidamente, e disse que não queria seu nome ali. Malfoy aconselhou que Harry começasse a ser um pouco mais simpático com Hermione assim que ela chegasse. Usando o argumento de que era simpático com todos, Harry tentou fugir das perguntas de Draco. Por fim, o espião dissera que somente mandaria as flores no dia seguinte, deixando-o pensar na possibilidade de colocar seu nome.

Antes que Harry pudesse deixar seu escritório, Gina adentrou novamente. A ruiva estava bastante arrumada, num belo conjunto vermelho. Harry recordou os tempos em que namoravam. Fora muito feliz com Gina, mas definitivamente aquilo um dia acabaria. Mesmo que Rony continuasse a insistir o contrário.

- Lupin já deu a notícia? – perguntou ela, paralisando a frente de seu amigo.

Harry, ainda encarando Gina com certa indiscrição, afirmou com a cabeça, e disse em seguida:

- Então até você já sabia que eu vou ter de enfrentar um mês com a Hermione aqui.

Gina não sabia o que acontecera entre Harry e Hermione. Nos últimos meses de namoro, Harry andava levemente estranho, avoado. Assim que ela começara a reparar, pouco depois, Harry parara de falar com Hermione. Sempre perguntava o que teria acontecido entre os dois grandes amigos, fosse para seu namorado ou para sua melhor amiga. Entretanto, nenhum dos dois parecia justificar ou mesmo querer explicar qualquer coisa relacionada àquele assunto. Gina resolvera, então, desistir.

Nada a preparara para o telefonema do diretor do Profeta Diário na manhã anterior. Quando Lupin contara sobre a idéia dele e de Nicholls, Gina quase caíra desmaiada. Hermione passaria um mês inteiro junto dos departamentos de Aurores e de Espionagem. Como ela e Harry poderia sobreviver àquela situação? Por trinta longos dias? Manhã, tarde, noite?

- Na verdade, fui eu que recebi o Sr. Nicholls aqui – Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, querendo perguntar quem era o homem citado. – Ele é o editor-chefe da Mione – continuou ela, notando a palidez que se aumentava no rosto do bruxo. – Lupin e Nicholls ficaram horas naquela sala, ontem à tarde, enquanto você e o Malfoy estavam atrás do paradeiro do Hale – Harry quis socar-se por não ter estado lá. – Lupin tinha que contar a alguém. Por acaso, eu só me juntei a você e Malfoy depois da reunião de ambos.

Procurando não pensar demais naquele assunto, Harry indagou, mudando completamente o rumo da conversa, sem muita animação:

- Você vai sair? – admirando as vestimentas da mulher.

- Oh sim! – e ela abriu um sorriso enorme. – Com a Mione, na verdade – Harry continuou pálido. – Faz semanas que não consigo vê-la! Hoje é o dia! Só vou confirmar agora.

Harry entreabriu os lábios, sem coragem de consumar seus pensamentos, quando Gina tomou a dianteira e respondeu, como se pudesse ler a sua mente.

- A Hermione anda trabalhando demais, especialmente depois que ganhou o cargo da editoria de política – contou a auror, agitado suas madeixas avermelhadas. – Estou aproveitando que ela tem algumas horinhas para sua melhor amiga.

O bruxo nada respondeu, apenas permaneceu ali, profundamente chocado. Gina aproximou-se dele e agachou a sua frente. Quando Harry se deu conta de sua presença, Gina beijou-o ternamente em sua bochecha esquerda e sussurrou:

- Harry, agora que você e Hermione irão conviver juntos por um mês, que tal esquecer os problemas que tiveram no passado? Realmente confio em seu senso, sei que é uma pessoa de coração grande e bondoso. Dê uma chance à sua amizade. Por favor.

Por um momento, Harry não soube se arriscaria aceitar o que Gina falar, mas a ruiva ergueu-se e seus pensamentos se esvaíram, deixando-o naquele estado de indiferença. O choque era grande demais, porém fugir já não era mais a solução de seus problemas. Não mais.

Assim que chegou em seu lar, Harry ouviu Edwiges piar enlouquecida em seu quarto. Largou a mala do trabalho e correu para o andar superior de sua casa. Harry morava num dos bairros mais famosos da Londres bruxa, num terreno mais alto que os outros, parecendo ficar numa colina ou coisa parecida, mesmo que aquela região fosse repleta de gente.

Chegando em seu dormitório, Edwiges pareceu gritar quando seu dono aparecera, indicando com o bico a janela. Rapidamente, Harry apressou-se e abriu a entrada, permitindo que Píchi, a velha coruja de Rony, invadisse seu aposento. Assim que a coruja pousou ao lado da gaiola de Edwiges, Harry aproximou-se e deu-lhe algum resto de ração que era de seu animal. Seguidamente, esgueirou-se até conseguir retirar o pergaminho que envolvia a perna de Píchi.

Sentando na beirada de sua cama, Harry chutou os sapatos de seu pé e desafogou a gravata de sua vestimenta. Já não dormia há mais de 24 horas, então jogou seu corpo sobre a cama e desenrolou o pergaminho. A letra de Rony revelou-se.

_Harry,_

_ Como andam as coisas? Não nos falamos há quase duas semanas! Fiquei sabendo hoje que você e o Malfoy conseguiram capturar o Hale, é verdade? Cara, isso é demais! Bem que você tinha me falado que pegaria o velho de qualquer jeito! Lupin deve estar feliz!_

_ As coisas aqui no Cannons vão indo bem. Não sei se chegou a ler, mas sofri uma contusão no meu ombro direito, só que os medi-bruxos já curaram quase completamente. Lilá fica me torrando para que eu me cuide mais. Você sabe como as mulheres são!_

_ Mas o que eu queria dizer é outra coisa. Preciso urgentemente falar com você! Tive uma idéia e preciso da sua ajuda. Sabe como eu sou desajeitado com essas coisas, não é mesmo? Posso te garantir que é boa. Ou ao menos eu espero que seja._

_ Entre em contato e veja se Píchi está bem. Essa coruja exibida me fez passar um papelão tão grande na semana passada que eu até me recuso a contar, sinceramente._

_Rony_

_"Agora era só o que me faltava!"_, pensou Harry, imaginando qual seria o plano mirabolante de seu melhor amigo. Coisa boa não poderia ser, certamente. A imagem de Rony reencontrando Hermione ia e vinha em sua mente. Sabia que ambos já tinham se encontrado algumas vezes após o rompimento do namoro, mas nunca imaginou como seria agora o seu próprio reencontro com ela.

_"Por mais que eu quisesse, sabia que um dia isso aconteceria. Afinal, estamos falando de Hermione. Ela vai até o fim quando quer alguma coisa, é obstinada, é correta, é invejada, é persistente, uma ótima profissional, ética, carregada de valores e de uma força de vontade inacreditável. Por que não vi isso chegando?"._

Caso abrisse seu guarda-roupa, daria de cara com uma foto sua e de seus dois melhores amigos no lago de Hogwarts. Nunca pensou no quanto aquilo o influenciava em seus atos todos os dias. Pensando no quanto seus amigos foram importantes para sua vida até aquele ponto, Harry procurou fechar os olhos e encolher-se como uma criança naquela enorme e vazia cama. Os perfumes ainda estavam lá. Por toda à parte. E agora teria de conviver com aqueles aromas por um mês. Seu sonho havia se tornado um pesadelo, pesadelo que teria de aprender a viver e tentar sobreviver.

**_N/A:_**_ Espero que tenham gostado! No próximo capítulo, dezembro se inicia!!!! Vamos ver o reencontro de Harry e Hermione após um ano e meio! Como eles reagirão?! Beijinhooosss e mandem suas opiniões hein! _


	3. Sem Você e Eu, Sem Eu e Você

**OS PERGAMINHOS DE NOSSA EXISTÊNCIA**

**Autora:** Angela Miguel

**Contato:** angela.miguol.com.br e ametistaluahotmail.com

**Categoria:** Geral/Romance

**Shipper:** Harry/Hermione

**Spoilers: **1 a 5 livros****

**Sinopse:** Pós-Hogwarts. Hermione é uma jornalista famosa do Profeta Diário e é designada para uma reportagem especial com o Departamento de Espionagem e de Aurores do Ministério da Magia. Porém, pior do que pisar onde prometera não mais pisar é reencontrar alguém que não se esquece. Para voltar a ter sua vida de volta, Hermione só precisará realizar esta matéria. Mas, quando o passado reabre feridas e sentimentos, não há vida que volte a ser a mesma.

**Disclaimer:** Esta história não tem ligação com J.K.Rowling ou qualquer empresa ligada a série e marca Harry Potter. Não há fins lucrativos.

**Resumo do capítulo anterior:** Harry é o chefe do Departamento de Espionagem do Ministério da Magia e recebe a terrível notícia de que sua ex-melhor amiga o acompanharia por um mês em seu trabalho. Como sua vida poderia ficar pior do que reencontrar seu passado desesperador e que a todo custo tenta esquecer?

**_Nota da Autora:_** _De novo, capítulo sem betagem e sem segunda leitura. Estou com tanta pressa de colocar esse capítulo, preciso de um ânimo pessoal! Vamos lá! (hihihihihi!!) Beijinhos pra todos e obrigada pelas reviews e comentários do Potterish e do FF.NET (especialmente à Fernanda, que deixou sua primeira review aki no ff.net). Valeu galera e divirtam-se!_

_

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS – SEM VOCÊ E EU, SEM EU E VOCÊ.**

Por mais que quisesse desfazer aquele nó em sua garganta, Hermione não conseguia. Toda aquela idéia estava profundamente engasgada ainda. Nicholls e Lupin resolveram ficar amigos e meteram-na nessa enrascada. Por que ela? Certamente as matérias da desprezível Rita Skeeter fariam mais sucesso do que as dela – mesmo que fosse sensacionalismo puro, logicamente.

Aquele era seu último domingo de folga antes que novembro chegasse ao final e seu pesadelo se iniciasse na manhã seguinte. Com uma revista entre os dedos, Hermione tinha o olhar fixo em sua janela da sala, pensando quanto um mês poderia ser longo. Antigamente, acharia que trinta dias não seriam nada. Bons eram aqueles tempos!

A campainha de seu apartamento tocou de repente, e ela pulou instintivamente. Olhando pelo olho mágico, a mulher pôde observar um monte ruivo. Curiosamente, não recordava de ter chamado Gina para um chá.

- Mione! Que saudades! – exclamou a jovem, abrindo os braços e envolvendo a melhor amiga.

Hermione retribui a afeição da Weasley e sorriu, querendo esconder levemente o desânimo. Gina não tinha idéia do motivo pelo qual Harry e ela não se falavam mais, e também não pretendia encher sua cabeça com montes de abobrinhas. Convidando-a para entrar, a ruiva agradeceu e largou o casaco sobre o sofá da amiga, dando um suspiro em retorno. Notou uma bolsa relativamente espaçosa no pé de uma das cadeiras de sua mesa de jantar.

- Preparando-se para amanhã? – indagou, dando um risinho sem jeito.

As sobrancelhas de Hermione ergueram-se e Gina diminuiu o sorriso. Era visível que o último desejo dela era pisar naquele Ministério novamente.

- Oh! Vamos lá Mione! – agitou Gina. – Lupin disse que esse poderia ser o emprego de sua vida.

- Você sabe que não preciso de dinheiro, Gi – respondeu, indicando o sofá para a amiga sentar-se. – Vivo bem com o meu cargo no Profeta, essa história de Ministério da Magia é um exagero, se me permite dizer – Gina escondeu o riso. – Nicholls e Lupin definitivamente perderam suas cabeças quando tiveram essa idéia.

Hermione trouxe um copo de água para a ruiva e ajeitou uma almofada do sofá antes de acomodar-se. Gina encarou o copo cristalino e mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Pois eu acho que foi uma idéia estupenda, se me permite – disse a auror, ainda encarando o líquido. – Acho ótimo ter você trabalhando perto de mim, ao menos não preciso ficar agüentando o Malfoy me torrando o tempo todo...

- Com o Malfoy precisa ter tato, tato para quebrar seu belo nariz – resmungou a jornalista, deixando Gina imaginando a cena que Rony contara uma vez, em que Hermione socara Malfoy. – Ninguém acredita que eles estejam fazendo acordos com o pessoal de Mistérios, não sei como Lupin se deixou abater por isso.

- Lupin não se abateu, na verdade – defendeu Gina, torcendo os lábios. – Ainda desconfio que seja uma vontade pessoal de promover os acontecimentos de Espiões e Aurores para o mundo, já que todos andam criticando tanto a Grã-Bretanha.

A jornalista deu de ombros e apoiou os pés sobre o sofá.

- Promovendo ou não, minha presença pode muito bem ser substituída – reclamou novamente. – Aliás, foi extremamente ridícula a idéia do Malfoy mandar aquelas flores, todos do Profeta ficaram achando que eu tenho um caso com ele ou algo parecido.

Gina riu com gosto e olhou duvidosamente para Hermione.

- Oh, eu fui testemunha dos pedidos de Lupin para que ele não mandasse um vaso tão exagerado para você. Mas a quem o Malfoy realmente dá ouvidos?

A jornalista balbuciou algo bastante descontente e depois soltou um suspiro.

- Você fica aí rindo da minha vida, mas não foi você que teve de agüentar o senhor Williams por mais de três horas no meu pé...

Lentamente, o rosto de Gina ia ficando rosado, avermelhado, e finalmente arroxeado. Hermione tomou as dores da melhor amigo por um breve segundo e então caiu na risada fortemente. A auror do Ministério cruzou os braços, logo depois de deixar o copo de água sobre a mesinha de Hermione, procurando desviar da centena de pergaminhos que ali estavam. As gargalhadas da mulher cresciam conforme Gina tornava-se mais impassível.

- Não tem graça, Hermione! – protestou a jovem enfim, irritada com a reação da melhor amiga.

Tentando articular alguma resposta em meio aos seus soluços, Hermione limpou as lágrimas de seus olhos e fixou Gina em seu campo de visão.

- Oh! Gi! Conte-me! Conte-me! Eu esqueci completamente!

O semblante ainda bastante aborrecido, Gina colocou sua língua para fora e procurou ignorar os olhares da jornalista em sua direção.

- Sabe qual o pior de tudo? – instigou a auror, cerrando os olhos. – É o panaca fingir que estava completamente surpreso de me encontrar _casualmente_ no Madame Cartingans!

Hermione colocou a mão direita em seu peito e arregalou os olhos, deixando que uma face inocente tomasse seu rosto.

- Eu não falei nadinha para ele, se é isso que está insinuando!

_"Sim, sim acredito plenamente no que você está dizendo para mim"_, pensou Gina, e Hermione notou que ela realmente estava pensando nisso ao detalhar o olhar em seu rosto.

- Ok, eu disse – confessou a mulher, ajeitando as pernas. – Mas me conte como foi! Isso é apenas um detalhe, Gi!

Ainda olhando torto para ela, Gina pigarreou e começou o discurso sobre seu _acidental_ encontro com Justin Williams.

- Bem, o que posso dizer, não é mesmo? – brincou, dando um sorrisinho malicioso para a mulher diante dela. – O Williams certamente tem um desvio mental e um belo apetite sexual, mas eu realmente não ando no clima para esse tipo de maníaco – Hermione e ela caíram na risada, sabendo como Justin era ligado em assuntos relacionados a uma cama e dois sobre ela, nus. – Ele é muito simpático e tem uma ótima lábia, concordo, mas só têm quatro meses que eu e o Harry _realmente_ acabamos, não pretendo acelerar nada...

Os olhos de Hermione diminuíram a intensidade por um ligeiro segundo e ela olhou para longe. Sabia que o namoro de Gina e Harry terminara oficialmente há quatro meses, mas eles não tinham um relacionamento "correto" e não moravam mais juntos há pouco mais de um ano.

- Se eu conseguir segurar aquele homem sem envolver _aquilo_ no meio, provavelmente posso até tentar dar uns beijinhos. – riu Gina, piscando levemente para a amiga.

- Ao menos, o Justin vale a pena – Gina encarou-a confusa. – Digo, ele é uma boa pessoa, se é que você me entende o "boa".

A auror sorriu. Hermione adorava fazer piadinhas relacionadas a Justin, talvez porque ele praticamente substituiu Rony e Harry em sua vida.

- Melhor do que ser paquerada pelo Malfoy, por exemplo...

Gina fez um som de enjôo para Hermione e ambos riram novamente. Flertes com Malfoy realmente eram assustadores. Em seguida, o olhar da ruiva se desviou para alguns papéis sobre a mesinha da sala de estar. Os pergaminhos estavam todos espalhados.

- Trabalho?

Hermione não entendeu primeiramente, mas então seu olhar caiu sobre os pergaminhos. Suas bochechas surpreendentemente coraram e ela não pôde evitar.

- Na verdade, é uma coisinha boba que eu venho fazendo há quase dois anos...

- DOIS ANOS?! – gritou Gina, completamente chocada. – Que raio de coisa você anda fazendo há quase dois anos e não tenha me contado?!

Sua face ruborizava cada vez mais e, sem mais nem menos, ela ergueu de seu assento e iniciou uma frenética união de todos os papéis ali localizados.

- Já disse, é só uma bobagem! – respondeu, sua respiração descompassada. – Não ligue...

A auror notou como já estava ficando tarde. Ao perceber que Hermione realmente estava perturbada, resolveu deixar o apartamento e esperar até as sete horas da manhã daquele primeiro de dezembro. Nada poderia faze-la ficar em casa. Não perderia aquele encontro por nada.

Hermione, por sua vez, ficou ainda bastante desconcertada pelos olhares de Gina em suas anotações. Sua bobagem já tinha duzentas de cinqüenta páginas. Nada poderia ser mais divertido que ler aquelas passagens de seu passado glorioso e futuro promissor. Hogwarts e todos a sua volta nunca seriam a mesma depois daquela sua bobagem, certamente.

_

* * *

_

_"Isso não será nada, Hermione, contenha-se!"_, disse para si mesma, ao paralisar a frente do elevador. O Ministério da Magia trazia boas e terríveis lembranças a ela. A porta do elevador abriu-se e adentrou lentamente, carregando sua mala na mão direita e empinando-se em seu melhor sapato. Havia escolhido sua melhor roupa, um conjunto de blazer e saia reta com uma ligeira fenda, muito elegante. Pressionando os lábios, procurou espalhar o batom mais uma vez neles.

Inúmeros aviões de papéis entraram junto com ela no elevador e ela distraiu-se por um segundo. A coloração arroxeada dos papeizinhos contrastou bem com sua roupa. Então, o barulho da porta de abrindo e uma voz suave anunciando o Nível Dois despertou-a de seus devaneios. Alguns aviõezinhos saíram junto com ela.

Seguindo as orientações de sua cabeça, recordando muito bem o caminho, Hermione paralisou a frente de um letreiro. Aquele era o Quartel-General dos Aurores e Espiões. Suspirando, querendo pegar o máximo de ar que conseguia, Hermione deu um passo à frente.

Nunca imaginou que houvesse tantas pessoas ali. No passado, logicamente, aquela sessão do Ministério era muito mais movimentada, porém ainda chamava atenção. Erguendo o rosto, num tom superior, começou sua caminhada entre as mesas daquele enorme âmbito. Corriam pessoas de todos os lados. Nas paredes, a foto de Charles Hale por todos os lados, circulando o grande mapa ali presente, repleto de luzes vermelhas, era retirada com cuidado.

No fundo da sala havia três salas, as duas primeiras do lado esquerdo e a maior e mais afastada no direito. Seria melhor se dirigisse a sala de Lupin antes de ser apresentada a todos dali. Procurando passar despercebida em meio à curiosa multidão, Hermione ia correndo pela lateral direita do âmbito. Estranhos burburinhos e sussurros chegavam aos seus ouvidos e ela tentava a todo custo fingir que não a incomodava ou mesmo que não era com ela.

- Perdida? – ouviu um pouco mais alto que os outros e então se aborreceu.

Hermione tornou-se para a direção da voz e segurou um soluço de desespero. Os mesmos olhos ameaçadores, o mesmo sorriso nos lábios, a mesma prepotência. Draco Malfoy cruzou os braços e lançou um olhar malicioso e perspicaz para a jovem jornalista.

- Ora, ora! Estava ansioso para esse encontro Granger! Não recebo abraços?

Segurando seu ímpeto de xingar Malfoy ou simplesmente enfiar outro soco em seu nariz, Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior e sorriu cinicamente. Estendendo uma mão para ele, a qual Draco apertou, a mulher engoliu em seco e perguntou onde era localizada a sala de Lupin. Malfoy riu e ofereceu a guiá-la até ela.

Com uma mão discretamente postada em suas costas, Hermione notou como Malfoy continuava o mesmo idiota de sempre. Presunçoso, acima de tudo. E confiante demais. Ou seria...

A sala de Remo John Lupin era ampla e bastante iluminada. O homem estava falando por um transmissor, ou coisa parecida, acoplado à sua mesa, freneticamente. Parecia bastante irritado. _"Oh, meu dia começará bem"_, ironizou a mulher para si.

- Louco lobo Lupin! – gritou Malfoy, chamando a atenção do chefe, assim como Pirraça costumava chamar o homem em Hogwarts.

O bruxo deu um pulo de sua cadeira e encarou Malfoy incrivelmente furioso. Assim que sua boca abriu-se para soltar um belo palavrão, seus olhos focaram Hermione. Imediatamente, sua ira foi substituída por um intenso e largo sorriso. O homem ergueu-se de sua cadeira e dirigiu-se até a mulher, os braços abertos e as bochechas coradas.

Rindo levemente, Hermione aceitou o conforto de seu ex-professor e distanciou-se por um momento. Malfoy gemeu desgostoso. Voltando a abraçar o homem que a tratara com tanto respeito e atenção durante aqueles anos, Hermione ouviu Draco perguntar:

- Devo trazer o Potter aqui para ele participar dessa reunião super sentimental?

Não houve como esconder, já que seu corpo estava completamente envolvido pelo de Lupin. Ele rapidamente congelou, endureceu, e sua pele esfriou de uma maneira que calafrios subiam e desciam pela sua espinha. _"Não, não!"_, Hermione fechou os olhos, procurando disfarçar o nervosismo. _"Chame-o daqui a pouco, agora não, por favor!"_.

Estranhamente, Lupin pareceu ter notado isso.

- Daqui a pouco, Malfoy. – respondeu, indicando a porta para o espião.

Assim que Draco deixou o âmbito e fechou a porta, Hermione soltou-se de Lupin e o homem sorriu mais ainda para ela. Estava escrito em seu rosto o tamanho da gratidão que sentia pela mulher ter aceitado aquela sua proposta. _"Não que eu tivesse muita escolha"_, pensou sarcasticamente, recordando a pressão de Nicholls.

Apontando para a cadeira, Lupin esperou que Hermione sentasse e depois fez o mesmo.

- Você não imagina como é bom revê-la, Hermione. – disse Remo sorrindo.

Hermione sorriu e por um momento, ambos conversando sobre suas vidas e sobre como Hermione estava lidando com o novo cargo e tudo mais. Ligeiramente o assunto do relacionamento de Lupin com Tonks veio à tona, mas logo ambos deixaram as histórias amorosas de lado.

- Mas então, Lupin – disse Hermione, pigarreando seguidamente. – Por que eu? Temos tantos outros jornalistas no Profeta que dariam a vida para exercer essa minha função!

Lupin cruzou as pernas e riu com os lábios cerrados.

- Sabe, Hermione, você não mudou nada em relação àquela menininha do terceiro ano que descobriu há muito tempo que eu era um lobisomem – disse Lupin, escondendo um elogio ali. – Não me venha com essa, você sabe que é a melhor jornalista de toda a Inglaterra e eu preciso do que temos de melhor.

As bochechas coraram, assim que acompanhavam o contorno do sorriso tímido de Hermione.

- É só que... – ela murmurou, e depois aumentou a voz, notando Lupin inclinando-se em sua direção. – Todos sabem que a minha relação com Malfoy nunca fora das melhores, especialmente depois das tentativas dele em tentar me subornar – Remo ergueu uma sobrancelha, tentando não demonstrar a agonia que Malfoy trazia de vez em quando. – E, bem, o que posso dizer da minha com...

- Hermione, talvez isso seja um ótimo motivo para você e Harry voltarem a...

Antes que a boca de Hermione pudesse articular uma resposta, o som da porta sendo aberta soou e ela abaixou a cabeça, fechando os olhos levemente. Lupin encarou a entrada e um total silêncio tomou conta do lugar. Por um instante, ela ainda tentou desviar a curiosidade e permanecer séria. Todavia, o anseio de ver seu grande amigo foi maior.

Erguendo os olhos, Hermione pôde assistir como em câmera lenta aquela visão. Os pés. As pernas. O quadril. O tronco. O pescoço. A cabeça. O cabelo. Os olhos. A cicatriz.

Assim que seus olhos castanhos encontraram os verdes dele, Hermione segurou fortemente os dedos no braço da cadeira onde estava sentada. Mordendo o lábio inferior, tentando esconder a emoção, Hermione encarou Harry Potter pela primeira vez após um ano e meio. Sua respiração paralisou em seus pulmões.

* * *

Suas mãos tremiam e ele somente notou quando as colocou na maçaneta da porta de Lupin. Malfoy estava logo atrás, espreitando para observar aquele momento em puro êxtase. Harry respirou fundo e sua respiração paralisou em seus pulmões. Nem imaginava que tinha parado exatamente como a de Hermione paralisaria alguns instantes depois.

Ao tempo que tomou consciência da sua presença naquela sala, Harry correu os olhos à procura de Hermione. A mulher estava sentada à frente de Remo, belíssima. Sem conseguir controlar, seus olhos percorreram suas formas adultas. Pés, pernas cruzadas, tronco sem demonstrar movimento de respiração, cabelos ondulados, mas ainda formosos, os olhos chocolates.

Hermione Granger conseguiu com incrível êxito trancar seu olhar com o dele. Ambos ficaram impassíveis, imóveis, incapazes de falar qualquer coisa. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e finalmente encarou-o com totalidade. Ensaiou por três longos dias como reagiria assim que a encontrasse, mas nada veio a sua cabeça naqueles segundos preciosos em que o contato era tão íntimo, mesmo que fosse apenas uma simples troca de olhares. O verde encontrando o castanho, o chocolate, dela.

Então, o som da risada de Draco encheu a sala. Lupin olhou profundamente nervoso para Malfoy uma segunda vez e, ainda assim, não provocou a paralisação do chefe do Departamento de Espionagem. Harry e Hermione quebraram o contato visual e ambos olharam para longe, especialmente Draco. O homem continuava em sua gargalhada triunfal, descontrolado. Lupin ergueu-se de sua cadeira e enfiou um tapa na cabeça do bruxo.

- Cale a boca, seu doente! – ralhou o chefe raivoso.

Tossindo loucamente de súbito, Malfoy ainda conseguiu manejar uma resposta.

- Oh, falem sério, por favor... Is-isso fo-foi ridíc-ridículo! – gaguejou, tentando acalmar seu peito.

Aquilo fora o bastante. Lupin soltou o ar num acesso de ira e pegou Malfoy pelo colarinho de sua camisa negra, jogando-o para fora de sua sala e fechando a porta as suas costas.

Remo voltou batendo uma mão contra a outra, o semblante extremamente aborrecido. "Preciso me lembrar de depois agradecer o Lupin por isso!", pensou Harry, ainda disfarçando o olhar.

- Uff! Pronto – murmurou Lupin, colocando as mãos na cintura. – Então, acho que não preciso apresentá-los, certo? – sua piada não surtiu efeito, porque tanto Hermione quanto Harry permaneciam quietos. – Ok! Quando aquele ensebado acalmar-se, reunirei os três para passar as instruções e dizer como isso vai funcionar.

Sem esperar mais um segundo, Lupin deixou a sala para trás. Hermione engoliu, tremendo da cabeça aos pés. Harry suspirou baixinho, tomado por um sentimento de temor. Ambos continuaram em silêncio, e quando tentaram dizer algo, foi uníssono:

- Eu queria...!

Os dois riram levemente e desviaram mais uma vez o olhar. Hermione pigarreou e franziu a testa rapidamente. Encarando Harry com coragem, notou como ele havia mudado em um ano e meio. As fotos dos jornais não faziam jus a seu visível desgaste. Talvez fosse apenas a missão Charles Hale, mas ainda assim era profundamente perceptível a ela, que o conhecia tão bem.

Infelizmente, o que ia indo muito bem, começou a enfraquecer. A imagem da última conversa que tiveram, numa manhã ensolarada, foi tomando conta da mente da mulher. Como a amizade de tantos anos havia chegado ao ponto final. Um longo caminho destruído em algumas palavras e em uma séria ação. O som da taça quebrando no piso do apartamento de Harry, seus pés tropeçando nos dele em desespero, as lágrimas de sofrimento caindo de seus olhos.

O mesmo passava pela mente de Harry. Como poderia pensar que tudo mudaria? As palavras ainda continuavam ali, as expressões de raiva e de ódio permaneciam gritando no fundo de suas lembranças, o calor da discussão e a incoerência de suas ações. Nunca poderia sonhar em esquecer o final daquela amizade. O conforto que tentara passar a ela, as palavras confusas se misturando às lágrimas, o despertar da realidade.

A face de ambos endureceu. O leve sorriso que havia em seus lábios desapareceram. O olhar faminto de saudosismo esvaiu-se. Hermione levantou o queixo, Harry cerrou os olhos.

- Não acredito que tenha aceitado a idéia maluca de Lupin! – protestou Hermione repentinamente, sua voz saindo mais alta do que esperava.

- Eu não aceitei! Você realmente achou que eu ia poder concordar com uma insanidade dessa?! – retrucou nervosamente, notando a estupidez com que Hermione se dirigira a ele após um ano e meio.

A bruxa cruzou os braços e ergueu-se da cadeira, o corpo demonstrando estranheza diante dele.

- O negócio é o seguinte, _Potter_ – o sobrenome de Harry soou como um balde d'água nele. – Não irei tratá-lo bem só porque é o Chefe dos Aurores, e muito menos lamberei seu pé nos meus relatórios ao meu chefe, entendeu? Pode esquecer, porque não faço promoção sua e nunca farei de depender de mim!

- Nunca quis sua promoção, _Granger_ – no mesmo tom que Hermione dissera, Harry jogou a frieza de volta. – Aliás, se dependesse de mim, nunca mais pisaria no mesmo lugar que eu ou conviveria com as pessoas que estão à minha volta. Eles não _te_ conhecem como _eu_ te conheço.

- Honestamente! Quem eles não conhecem é o senhor! – exaltou-se Hermione, ficando realmente furiosa. – O grande Harry Potter não passa de um aproveitador e um mentiroso! Isso certamente eles não têm conhecimento!

- E o que você diria de si mesma, Granger?! A santa do pau oco?! A Miss Perfeitinha que nunca tirou uma nota vermelha em Hogwarts e nunca desafiou o chefe no Profeta?! – gritou Harry em resposta. – Não! Eles não sabem como essa mulher poder ser manipuladora e falsa!

- EU NUNCA DEVERIA TER ACEITADO ESSE EMPREGO!

- E EU NUNCA DEVERIA TER ACEITADO VOCÊ AQUI!

Repentinamente, ambos calaram-se. Era bastante provável que as pessoas estivessem encostadas na porta da sala de Lupin, tentando ouvir o máximo que podiam. Porém, no tom em que suas vozes se propagavam, todos deveriam ter entendido a discussão por completo.

Hermione suspirou e colocou as mãos sobre o rosto, escondendo as ligeiras lágrimas de desespero que se formavam em seus olhos. Harry tentava segurar a fúria de jogar um feitiço naquela que fora sua melhor amiga, apenas para fazê-la calar a boca.

Após alguns minutos em total silêncio, Hermione retirou as mãos do rosto e cruzou o olhar com o do auror. Se os tempos fossem outros? Ela que tivera a oportunidade de aprender pelos erros alheios, resolveu errar por conta própria. E pior, errar com o melhor amigo.

- Acho que teremos de nos entender por um mês. – disse Harry, completamente certo de suas palavras, após tanto tempo calados.

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça.

- Concordo – respondeu, a voz soando fria e indiferente. – Apenas trinta dias e nunca mais precisaremos nos encontrar novamente. O que acha?

Harry engoliu em seco diante da proposta seca e rápida de Hermione. Ela definitivamente continuava esperta e inteligente, mas aquele antigo brilho em seus olhos sumira seguramente.

- Trinta dias passarão velozes se nos empenharmos a não manter contato – completou num tom mal humorado. – Não vejo a hora para que isto acabe.

- Sem dramas...

- Sem sofrimentos...

- Sem trio maravilha...

- Sem Hogwarts...

- Sem amizade...

- Sem amor...

- Sem Harry e Hermione...

- Sem Potter e Granger...

- Sem melhores amigos...

- Sem passado...

- Sem arrependimentos...

- Sem memórias...

- Sem você e eu...

- Sem eu e você...

O silêncio voltou a pairar sobre o âmbito. Harry e Hermione não demonstravam nenhum tipo de mágoa ou ressentimento em seu acordo. Dali para frente, seriam trinta longos dias sem o quê lamentar. Trabalho. Trabalho. Trabalho. Hermione faria a matéria de sua vida. E Harry assistiria o momento mais feliz da vida dela. Ou seria mais triste?

Hermione, então, caminhou delicadamente até Harry e estendeu a mão direita. O auror encarou a jornalista com frieza e estendeu igualmente, unindo sua mão à dela. Um arrepio atingiu ambos e eles apertaram as mãos com maior força. Estava selado. Um mês de indiferença, muito trabalho e sem Harry e Hermione. Sem eu e você. Sem você e eu.

* * *

**_N/A:_**_ E então? Deixem os comentários hein! Quero um ânimoooo!!! Essa semana tá sendo o inferno... ai ai... socorrooooooo!!!!!!!!!! ;)_


	4. De Amores e Outros Demônios

**OS PERGAMINHOS DE NOSSA EXISTÊNCIA**

**Autora:** Angela Miguel 

**Contato:** angela.miguol.com.br e ametistaluahotmail.com

**Categoria:** Geral/Romance

**Shipper:** Harry/Hermione

**Spoilers: **1 a 5 livros

**Sinopse:** Pós-Hogwarts. Hermione é uma jornalista famosa do Profeta Diário e é designada para uma reportagem especial com o Departamento de Espionagem e de Aurores do Ministério da Magia. Porém, pior do que pisar onde prometera não mais pisar é reencontrar alguém que não se esquece. Para voltar a ter sua vida de volta, Hermione só precisará realizar esta matéria. Mas, quando o passado reabre feridas e sentimentos, não há vida que volte a ser a mesma.

**Disclaimer:** Esta história não tem ligação com J.K.Rowling ou qualquer empresa ligada a série e marca Harry Potter. Não há fins lucrativos.

**Resumo do capítulo anterior:** Finalmente, o grande encontro entre Harry Potter e Hermione Granger acontece. Como já esperado por ambos, o reencontro não é dos melhores e, diante de suas reações, decidem fazer um pacto. Até o final do mês, relação completamente profissional. Sem Harry e Hermione, amigos ou inimigos. Mas será que este plano irá muito longe?

**_Nota da Autora (1):_**_ Queria, novamente, agradecer a todo mundo que deixou reviews aqui no ff.net! Vocês estão sendo maravilhosos comigo! Muito bom saber que vocês estão gostando tanto assim da fic! Nada como uma história despreocupada para minha diversão e a de vocês também! A **Bellinha** (que bom que você está lendo! E parabéns!!), **Danizinha** (minina, você sempre se amarrando comigo né! Hehehehehe!), **AngTorredeMarfim** (concordo com você, nada mesmo como uma diversão, dá um novo ânimo mesmo!), **Mila** (hehehehe! Brigas sempre tornam mais divertidos mesmo né! Concordo plentamente!), **Mamys/Dark Angel** (iba!!! Você já tem idéia é? Tem que me contar depois hein!), **Madame Spooky** (valeu pelo apoio! Não vou desistir mesmo! Hehehe!), **Céfiro** (eeh!! Você por aqui!), **Fernanda Mac-Ginity** (que bom que você gostou da briga!), e **Anjinha!!!** (que sadadix da senhorita! Tem que aparecer mais! E continua com as histórias hein! Quero só ver!). Valeu por todo mundo que está lendo!_

**_Nota da Autora (2):_**_ Eu aqui dando uma de Lígia... Esse capítulo, como eu tinha prometido, dedico à **Lígia Maria Araki**, que me surpreendeu ontem com um comentário sobre a fic maravilhoso! Minina, esse capítulo é para você viu! E espero que você continue se emocionando e entrando em parafusos com ela! __J__ Também vou dedicar à **Bellinha** ou **Isa Potter**, como é conhecida, que está fazendo aniversário!!! Parabéns Princesa!!! Te adoro!!!! __J__ Quero bolo depois hein! E só uma referência, este título eu retirei do livro do Gabriel Garcia Márquez... Espero que gostem e deixem reviews!_

**_Nota da Autora (3):_**_ Desta vez eu criei vergonha na cara e estou aqui, pedindo encarecidamente, para alguém me dizer se pode betar a fic! Eu realmente não li uma segunda vez, como das outras vezes, e acho muito injusto com vocês não passá-la por um revisor. Então, quem puder, avise-me! Eu agradeço! ___

* * *

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO – DE AMORES E OUTROS DEMÔNIOS**

_"Ao menos não temos de trabalhar na mesma sala"_, pensou Harry, suspirando enquanto sentava-se na sua sala. Tomando um gole de água que alguém havia deixado ali, ouviu a porta se mover e Gina adentrar.

- Por favor, diga-me! – a mulher parecia profundamente irritada. – Vai! Diz! Fala logo!

Harry apenas ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, olhando sem entender para a auror. A ruiva cruzou os braços e encarou-o com nervosismo. Antes que pudesse abrir a boca novamente, a porta foi mais uma vez aberta, e outra cabeça vermelha invadiu seu escritório.

- Harry! Você sumiu, cara!

O chefe do departamento sorriu com os lábios cerrados, a cabeça ainda no encontro com Hermione, para seu melhor amigo. Ronald Weasley continuava exatamente o mesmo, menos pela maior quantidade de sardas e altura. Vestido naquela camisa azulada e calça escura, nadinha parecia com o atacado goleiro do Chuddley Cannons. Uma de suas maiores características era exatamente como costumava agir dentro do campo. Parecendo uma gazela descontrolada era pouco para defini-lo.

Desviando seus pensamentos de Hermione para uma furiosa Gina e um alegre Rony, Harry ergueu-se de sua cadeira e deu um abraço no homem. Gina cruzou os braços, extremamente irritada, e perseguiu com o olhar fuzilador seu chefe.

- Por acaso eu tenho cara de secretária sua, Harry? – o auror riu levemente. – As pessoas andam aqui com essa idéia particularmente incorreta. – reclamou ela, torcendo o nariz, para o irmão que se divertia com sua expressão.

- Não se preocupe Gina, ele te muda para ser secretária do Malfoy, que acha? – zombou Rony, piscando para a mulher.

A auror olhou feio para o irmão mais velho, querendo mandá-lo para bem longe dali. Harry riu de ambos e disse que se certificaria de que ninguém mais achasse que ela fosse sua secretária.

Enquanto isso, Rony sentava-se numa das cadeiras de sua sala e estendia as pernas, espreguiçando-se. Harry ofereceu água a ele e o homem perguntou se não tinha whisky. Harry disse que tinha, mas que não o deixaria tomar, especialmente porque no dia seguinte ele e o Cannons teriam um grande jogo pelo Campeonato Inglês de Quadribol.

Rapidamente, embalaram numa divertida conversa sobre o último jogo do Cannons com o Harpies, e Rony contava emocionado como conseguira defender uma goles quase impossível, e ganhara um especial presente da diretoria do time. Harry velozmente esqueceu de Hermione e seus problemas, embarcando naquele papo que não tinha há muito tempo com o amigo. Entretanto, percebia que Rony procurava, o máximo que podia, driblá-lo sobre qualquer tema que envolvesse Lilá. Aquilo estava começando a deixá-lo desconfiado.

- Então, o que você tinha para me falar? – perguntou Harry, sobre a carta da quinta-feira.

Nesse momento, Rony moveu-se desconfortável na cadeira. As orelhas iam ficando extremamente vermelhas. Harry fechou os olhos por um momento, tentando prever qual era o problema desta vez. Não gostava quando Rony tomava uma atitude como aquela.

- A princípio, eu achava que a idéia era boa, mas não estou tão certo mais disso...

Harry continuou quieto, apenas ouvindo-o.

- Eu estava pensando em chamar a Lilá para morar comigo. – disse de uma vez só.

Um sorriso maroto abriu-se na face de Harry. Por que ele parecia tão nervoso e incomodado? Aquilo parecia uma ótima notícia. Rony estava finalmente entrando num relacionamento sério, pela segunda vez.

- Isso é ótimo! – comemorou o moreno. – Você já falou com ela?

Rony contorceu-se na cadeira e fez uma careta com os lábios, esticando-os. Harry suspirou e recostou no assento.

- É aí que está o problema – disse Rony, ainda com a careta. – No sábado à noite, eu e Lilá saímos para jantar. Eu pretendia falar com ela lá... – Harry cruzou os braços e permaneceu escutando. – Se eu te disser quem encontramos, você ficará tão surpreso quanto eu.

- Quem vocês encontraram? – indagou Harry, ficando entediado.

Rony aproximou-se da mesa de Harry e cochichou, fazendo antes ainda questão de olhar para os lados e para a porta, procurando encontrar um espião ou alguém fuxiqueiro ouvindo sua conversa.

- _Luna Lovegood_.

O auror ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso. Recordou-se que Rony, pouco antes de assumir namoro com Lilá, havia tido um caso bobinho – nas palavras do próprio – com a repórter do Pasquim.

- Mas ela não estava na China? Ou na Coréia? Ou no Tibet?

- Na verdade, ela tinha ido para o Japão com o pai numa entrevista sobre os bruxos do campo e que não tiveram chance de ingressar numa escola como Hogwarts lá da Ásia. – corrigiu Rony.

Cerrando os olhos, densamente desconfiado, Harry lançou o olhar curioso sobre seu amigo.

- E como você ficou sabendo de tudo isto, Rony? Te conheço muito bem para saber que não é fã do Profeta Diário ou do Pasquim, que não seja o caderno esportivo.

Rony ergueu-se de sua cadeira e andou até ficar ao lado de Harry. O homem tomou o copo de água entre as mãos e esperou que ele falasse alguma coisa. Desta vez, o quê parecia vergonha anteriormente, foi transformado num profundo sentimento de agonia. _"Agora sim eu sei que tem algo de muito errado"_, pensou Harry, seguro.

- Eu tive uma briga feia, muito feia com a Lilá. – afirmou enfim.

- E...

- E que eu fiquei perdido naquela noite, acabei indo dormir na Toca, sem meus pais saberem. Achei que ela iria para o meu apartamento, querendo me azarar ou coisa parecida.

Harry levou o copo aos lábios, imaginando o que Rony poderia ter feito para enfurecer tanto Lilá.

- Certo, e o quê mais?

Neste momento, enquanto Harry bebia o gelado líquido, Rony abaixou-se até sua altura e sussurrou novamente, seus olhos nunca encontrando os de Harry.

- E que eu encontrei a Luna no domingo – Harry continuava tomando a água, não ligando para a apreensão de Rony. – E nós ficamos juntos.

- Como assim? Ela te apoiou? Isso é bem estranho vindo da Luna... – murmurou Harry, levando mais um gole a sua garganta, mas Rony o interrompeu, o nervosismo transbordando de seu corpo.

- _Nós transamos, Harry_.

Imediatamente, Harry cuspiu todo o líquido que havia engolido até ali, e encheu todo o rosto de Rony. O amigo ergueu-se e começou a limpar o rosto com a manga da camisa azulada. O auror iniciou uma crise de tosse, engasgado com a água e algo a mais. Rony tinha traído Lilá! Rony estava com Lilá há mais um ano! Rony tinha reencontrado Luna Lovegood! Rony tinha transado com Luna Lovegood! _"Oh Meu Deus"_, foi tudo que saiu de sua mente que fosse coerente o bastante.

Rony estava com o olhar perdido, ainda tentando tirar toda aquela água e saliva do moreno de seu rosto. Já esperava uma reação como aquela de seu amigo. Ele lembrava muito bem da última vez que isso acontecera, há quase dois anos. Foi quando Rony traiu Hermione com Lilá. O relacionamento deles já não andava bem há mais de seis meses, especialmente por causa das noites em claro para o maldito Profeta, e nas últimas semanas Hermione estava mais estranha que nunca. Ele, então, reencontrou Lilá. A mulher tornara-se a R.P. – relações públicas – dos Cannons e, inevitavelmente, ficaram mais próximos. Somente que não estava em seus cálculos realmente ficar com aquela paixonite aguda de adolescente por ela. Depois de um tempo, soubera o que era apenas desejo foi se transformando em paixão.

O problema exato fora que Harry descobrira tudo. E o resultado não fora nada legal. Aquela recordação era uma das mais difíceis de Rony suportar, como a noite de sua separação de Hermione. Pela primeira vez, Harry realmente enfiara um soco no rosto de seu melhor amigo. Bem, na realidade, fora mais de um. Rony ainda não sabia como, mas Harry descobrira logo em seguida. Cerca de uma semana depois que Rony realmente começara a intensificar seus flertes para beijos calorosos e longas noites com Lilá.

- Que merda Rony! – respondeu Harry, agora finalmente colocando Rony em foco, assim reciprocamente. – Da primeira vez eu já tinha te dito para não fazer mais! Você sabe que isso só dá em besteira e você continua fazendo! Da outra vez havia sido a sua melhor amiga, sua noiva! Agora a Lilá também!

Rony abaixou a cabeça e voltou a ficar vermelho.

- Eu sei disso, Harry, acredite! Eu sinto na pele que o quê fiz foi uma tremenda sacanagem com a Lilá...

- Não só com a Lilá – protestou Harry. – Você sabe que a Luna sempre teve uma bela de uma queda por você. Cadê sua integridade?

O ruivo não respondeu, apenas sentou-se novamente e colocou a cabeça entre as pernas. Antes que Harry pudesse dizer algo, alguém bateu na porta e foi entrando logo em seguida.

- Hey Potter, o Chefe quer você lá na sala para decidir o negócio da Granger... – e Malfoy notou a presença de Rony ali. – Oh, não sabia que o ex-pobretão estava aqui. – e lançou um olhar desgostoso para Rony.

Porém, o ruivo não notou, já que seu olhar estava em Harry.

- Hermione? O que aconteceu com a Hermione? – indagou, percebendo o rosto sem muita emoção do amigo.

- Ela está aqui no Ministério agora. – respondeu Harry, passando os dedos pela cicatriz.

Rony ergueu-se da cadeira e encarou Malfoy.

- E por que ela está aqui? Hermione sempre procurou ficar bem longe daqui.

- Acredite Weasley, nós sabemos bem disso – retrucou Draco, olhando para Harry novamente. – Então, que está esperando?

Harry não deu chance para que Rony prosseguisse com o seu interrogatório. Sempre soube que, mesmo depois do rompimento, o goleiro continuava preocupando-se constantemente com Hermione. Também sabia que eles não se encontravam há quase nove meses, e previu que seu amigo gostaria muito de vê-la.

Pedindo licença para Rony, Harry deixou o escritório junto de Malfoy sem responder nenhuma das perguntas seguintes dele. A real pergunta aqui não era se Rony gostaria de encontrá-la, e sim se Hermione iria encará-lo após oito meses normalmente. Era estranho como ela sempre parecia bastante nervosa com Rony.

* * *

- Eu sei bem como as coisas funcionam, Nicholls, eu praticamente reformulei o código de ética do Profeta, recorda?

A cabeça do homem moveu-se descontente em meio ao fogo. Hermione erguia as sobrancelhas para o rosto de seu chefe do Profeta Diário, impaciente.

- Então eu espero que não aconteça qualquer confusão metendo a senhorita, correto? – disse ele novamente, fazendo-a soltar o ar, irritada. – Ok, eu confio no seu julgamento, Granger. Agora você pode ficar a vontade com o Williams, ele está começando a me aborrecer.

Hermione escondeu o sorriso assim que o rosto belo de Justin apareceu na lareira. Seus olhos azuis bateram contra Hermione e ela riu suavemente. Mesmo que só tinha três dias que não se viam, ela já sentia saudades de suas piadas e seus casos intermináveis e irresponsáveis.

- Como vai a melhor gatinha do Ministério da Magia? – perguntou, piscando.

- A gatinha está muito bem, obrigada – respondeu, rindo. – E você aí, acha que dá conta do meu trabalho, amorzinho? – ironizou.

A imagem levou uma das mãos na testa e limpou o suor.

- Olha, eu realmente estou sentindo a sua falta! Suando aqui que nem um porco esperando para o banquete – disse ele, quase mal humorado. – Hermione, você trabalha demais, pelo amor de Deus! Eu fiquei ontem lendo os relatórios seus do caso Chipre, e simplesmente não entendi nada!

- Na verdade, o Nicholls não permitiu que eu deixasse o Caso de lado. Agora sou obrigada a investigá-lo daqui de dentro, não é maravilhoso? – satirizou, um pouco cansada.

- Bom, se eu te falar que o Nicholls anda com um bom humor inacreditável, você acreditaria? – instigou Justin, sorrindo aquele sorriso irresistível.

Hermione cruzou as pernas e Williams assobiou.

- Não parecia nem um pouco bem humorado quando falou comigo. – resmungou a jornalista, ignorando Justin.

- Eu pelo menos imagino o que seja – respondeu o homem, sorrindo maliciosamente. – Hoje eu fui obrigado a tirar cópias de todos os seus relatórios do Chipre e resolvi dar uma passadinha no café. Adivinha quem eu encontrarei lá, conversando animadamente com o cara do café?

A morena rolou os olhos, já imaginando a resposta.

- Realmente desconfio que o final de semana do Nicholls foi bastante produtivo, se é que você me entende? – e piscou novamente para a amiga.

- Sabe Justin, o que ele faz ou deixa de fazer com o cara do café ou de qualquer outro lugar é problema dele.

Assim que Williams ia soltar provavelmente outro comentário alusivo à opção sexual do chefe do Profeta, Gina irrompeu na sala.

- Mione, que acha de almoçarmos juntas hoje?

Seu rosto paralisou ao notar a face charmosa de Justin nas chamas da lareira de Hermione. O jornalista sorriu abertamente para Gina e disse:

- Olá! Como vai a melhor gatinha do Ministério?

Enquanto Gina corava e respondia desajeitada, pega totalmente de surpresa por Justin, Hermione lançava um olhar extremamente reprovador para o amigo.

A auror respondeu qualquer coisa para Justin, Hermione não deu muita atenção, e depois respondeu que aceitaria almoçar com a melhor amiga. Gina respondeu que apareceria dali dez minutos. Williams ainda soltou algo como querer almoçar com elas também. Gina riu e depois deu as costas, saindo da sala, deixando Hermione e Justin sozinhos novamente.

- Não acredito que não tenha uma melhor cantada que essa, Justin! – protestou Hermione. – A mesma é demais, não acha?

- Prefiro não discutir com você minhas abordagens sobre as mulheres, especialmente depois que você me deu um belo pé na bunda. – e Justin fechou a cara, divertido.

- O que posso fazer se loiros não são meus preferidos? – e ela riu, recordando a face enjoada de Draco Malfoy. Loiros definitivamente não faziam seu tipo.

- De qualquer forma, Srta. Granger, eu realmente não tenho mais tempo para conversar com você. Quando tiver mais idéias sobre o caso, me avise.

Hermione sorriu e concordou, vendo a imagem de Justin sumir na fogueira.

Suspirando, contente por ter aquela rápida conversa com Williams, Hermione tornou-se para sua mesa e iniciou uma procura por todos os seus acessórios. Não tinha idéia de quando começaria sua atividade como jornalista especial dentro do Ministério, então não pretendia ser pega de surpresa.

Um soco abafado em sua porta provocou um ligeiro choque nela. Hermione pigarreou e permitiu a entrada, gritando. Voltando o olhar para o papel, não notou quem era. Concentrada em arranjar todos os seus acessórios, apenas notou que alguém, de fato, havia entrado, quando seus olhos alcançaram as pernas de alguém, parado à frente de sua mesa.

Erguendo os olhos lentamente, Hermione surpreendeu-se com a visão de Rony. Mordendo o lábio inferior e tentando não demonstrar a surpresa ao vê-lo ali, Hermione procurou sorrir e cumprimentar Rony.

- Olá – disse, a voz relativamente baixa. – O que você está fazendo aqui, Rony?

- Nossa, que recepção calorosa, estou impressionado. – brincou o ruivo, sorrindo e andando até a cadeira de Hermione. A mulher ergueu-se e o abraçou levemente, ainda bastante desconfortável com aquela atitude do homem. – Quanto tempo! Mais de oito meses, Mione!

Hermione manejou de escapar dos braços de Rony e dar uma boa olhada no ex-namorado e ex-noivo.

- É verdade, não é mesmo? Você está ótimo!

Rony riu. Seus olhos caíram sobre Hermione. Talvez realmente precisasse de um corretivo urgentemente, porque seus olhos já procuravam uma abertura na roupa da mulher, para recordar daqueles momentos marcantes e inesquecíveis com Hermione. Ela fora quem o ensinara a amar uma mulher como deveria. Ela fora quem o viciou naquela droga chamada mulher. Se não fosse por aquela simples moreninha, muito da sua vida não teria sentido agora. Provavelmente, nada faria sentido.

- Que posso dizer? Os treinos no Cannons e na seleção são infinitos. – respondeu, tentando tirar aqueles pensamentos de sua mente.

- Eu tenho um pouco de culpa de não ter ido visitá-lo lá – confessou Hermione, ainda bastante desconcertada. Gostava tanto quando não estava perto de Rony. – Desde que saí da sessão de esportes mágicos, não tive mais tempo para ir a um jogo de quadribol.

- Não que quadribol fosse a sua praia, desde o princípio, não é? – zombou Rony, gostando de ver que ela se preocupava.

Um rápido silêncio se formou entre eles. Oito meses passaram tão deliciosamente para Hermione sem voltar ao contato com Rony. Por que agora ele parecia tão amistoso? Geralmente, pelo que o conhecia, deveria ter feito algo de muito errado para estar agindo daquela maneira.

Foi Rony que acabou com o certo constrangimento.

- Mas o que _voc_ está fazendo aqui no Ministério? Pensei que não cobrisse mais política nacional...

Hermione riu da postura perdida de Rony. Ele nunca fora muito ligado à leitura do Profeta ou de qualquer outro veículo de comunicação, que não fosse falando de uma performance sua. Não que ele fosse egocêntrico, coisa que não era. Mas, leitura não era seu forte. Mesmo em Hogwarts, somente sabia das informações, na maioria das vezes, por ela e Harry, que costumavam ler bastante o Profeta.

- Na verdade, o meu Chefe e o Lupin fizeram um acordo – explicou, ainda desconfortável com aquela situação. – Para livrar o Departamento de Aurores e Espiões de algumas suspeitas, eles me contrataram para fazer uma matéria especial, acompanhando um mês das operações secretas daqui.

Rony ainda pensou em continuar aquele assunto, perguntando como aquilo era possível, já que sabia que Harry e Hermione estavam brigados há mais de um ano – mesmo que ainda não tivesse a mínima idéia do porquê. Se tocasse neste tema, seria bem possível que Hermione voltasse a ficar na defensiva, como sempre. Então, o silêncio entre eles voltou, agora com maior força, já que os segundos passavam como uma eternidade para ambos.

Desta vez, foi Hermione que surgiu com a pergunta.

- E como está a Lilá? Ainda é a R.P. do Cannons?

_"Tudo menos Lil"_, pensou Rony, fechando os olhos levemente. Toda aquela história de Lilá e Luna estava deixando-o maluco. Ainda não havia conversado com Lilá desde o sábado. Agora, provavelmente, teria de enfrentar a ansiedade de Luna para encontrá-lo novamente. Por mais incrível que tenha sido, Rony tinha que parar com a poligamia. Isso não era correto. Se a sua mãe ficasse sabendo que já havia traído Hermione, e agora Lilá também, seu coro certamente nunca seria encontrado.

- Lilá está ótima – respondeu, tentando esconder o rubor em suas orelhas e bochechas. – Na verdade, daqui a pouco vou encontrá-la. Preciso treinar com a seleção. Amanhã, grande jogo.

Hermione sorriu com os lábios cerrados, diminuindo os olhos. Rony era realmente um ótimo goleiro, o melhor da Inglaterra. Quem imaginaria que aquele goleiro que ganhara até coro da torcida adversária em Hogwarts, tornaria-se quem é hoje? O goleiro titular da seleção inglesa, além de famoso e maravilhoso, era charmoso e comprometido. Um desafio para as fãs.

Mais uma vez, antes que o silêncio pudesse voltar, Gina adentrou. Com uma bolsa nos braços, ela sorriu ao ver seu irmão e Hermione conversando, ou parecendo conversar.

- Está na hora. Vamos?

Hermione concordou e iniciou uma procura por sua bolsa, no meio daquela multidão de papéis. Rony sorriu ao recordar como, mesmo depois de tantos meses, ela continuava exatamente a mesma. Era como se o tempo tivesse parado para ela. Pena que não havia parado para ele também, ao seu lado.

* * *

Após a refeição com Gina, Hermione voltou ao seu escritório, que ficava ao lado do de Malfoy. O resto do dia passou até que calmo, superando suas expectativas de primeiro dia. Quando voltou do café, por volta das sete da noite, perto de seu horário de saída, notou que havia um papel pedindo sua presença na sala do chefe. Franzindo a testa, estranhando, saiu de sua sala para a de Lupin.

O chefe do departamento estava numa nova conversa nervosa. Hermione esperou até que ele pudesse atendê-la. Assim que ele conseguiu se livrar da tal discussão, pediu que Hermione entrasse.

- Hermione, diga-me, você é capaz de ler isso tudo para amanhã? – indagou o chefe, mostrando uma pilha de seis pastas.

A jornalista pensou em relutar, já que aquele dia estava estressante demais, mesmo que fosse pelo sentido emocional. Porém, estava lá para dar o melhor de si. Se aquela reportagem desse certo, seria a matéria de sua vida e poderia, provavelmente, preocupar-se futuramente apenas com aquele monte de pergaminho em sua casa.

- Claro, eu dou conta sim, Lupin! – concordou, suas mãos já alcançando as pastas.

Lupin agradeceu e esticou-se.

- Antes que você me pergunte sobre o que isso é, quero que você vá até o Harry e diga que amanhã o acompanhara no interrogatório do Hale.

Hermione engoliu em seco. Ela realmente iria presenciar o interrogatório do último prisioneiro do Departamento? Um homem tão procurado quanto Charles Hale?

Deixando a sala de Lupin e suas pastas no seu escritório, andou até a sala de Harry. Antes de bater na porta, suspirou profundamente. _"Ok, você tem que começar a se acostumar com isso, Hermione! Cada vez que vê-lo, ficará suspirando e morrendo por dentro?! Um mês completo de dor de cabeça por estar convivendo novamente com ele?!"_, repreendeu-se.

- Licença... – pediu, e entrou lentamente no escritório. Não houve resposta.

Pensando que não havia ninguém ali, Hermione adentrou e ficou parada no meio da sala, esperando que Harry voltasse da onde ele estava. Suspirou novamente e procurou amenizar aquela batedeira. "Essa não é melhor hora para demonstrar emoção", pensou.

No segundo seguinte, Harry abriu a porta e entrou como num furacão. Ao encontrar Hermione, paralisou e ficou aparentemente sem fala. Ambos ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos, sem saber exatamente o quê dizer.

- É... Eu... – gaguejou Hermione, agitando a cabeça levemente em seguida. – O Lupin pediu que eu viesse te avisar que vou acompanhá-lo amanhã no interrogatório do Hale.

Passado o primeiro choque, Harry voltou a se movimentar, mexendo em alguns papéis sobre sua mesa.

- Eu ao menos espero que você leia as pastas que ele te passar – respondeu friamente, ainda movendo os papéis e não olhando para a mulher. – Não aceitarei que você me interfira amanhã, entendeu? Sem palpites, sem perguntas impertinentes tão características de sua _gente_.

Hermione já estava dando meia volta quando ouviu a última sentença de Harry. O sangue subiu em sua cabeça, e rapidamente sentiu-o fervendo em suas veias.

- E o que você quis dizer com isso? – perguntou, sua voz saindo amarga.

Harry ergueu finalmente a visão para Hermione e respondeu:

- Você sabe muito bem o que eu quis dizer, não me venha com essa ladainha. – retrucou seco como antes.

Hermione abriu a boca para argumentar, mas recordou do trato que haviam feito. Seria um mês repleto de relações estritamente profissionais. Ela não poderia deixar que aquilo a atingisse.

Sem esboçar qualquer resposta ao auror, Hermione deu as costas e deixou a sala. Harry, por sua vez, apoiou-se nos braços, sobre a mesa, e soltou o ar pesado que carregava toda vez que a encontrara naquele dia. Como poderia sobreviver a um mês ao lado dela? Não havia mais nenhuma ligação entre ambos, por que então ficar tão abatido com aquilo?

E aquele era ainda o primeiro dia. Fechando os olhos, recordou como Hermione e ele eram ótimos juntos. Uma amizade como aquela acabara tão abruptamente. E os motivos eram tão óbvios, ao menos para ele. Na realidade, óbvios até demais.

Voltando a se concentrar, juntou todos os papéis e jogou-os dentro de sua maleta. Não era momento de pensar em Hermione, e sim no interrogatório do dia seguinte. Charles Hale poderia resolver inúmeros de seus problemas. Pena que o quê mais o preocupava e tirava seu sono, nem mesmo ele próprio parecia capaz de resolver ou esquecer. Maldito demônio que o perseguia. _"Maldita seja aquela noite!"_, pensou uma última vez, antes de pegar a maleta e sair de sua sala, batendo a porta com força.

* * *

**_N/A:_**_ Deixem mais reviews e me digam o quê acharam! Espero poder atualizar logo, ok?! Beijinhooosss!!!!!!!!_


	5. Um Mal Que Nunca Dorme

**OS PERGAMINHOS DE NOSSA EXISTÊNCIA**

**Autora:** Angela Miguel

**Contato:** angela.miguol.com.br e ametistaluahotmail.com

**Shipper:** Harry/Hermione

**Spoilers:** 1 a 5 livros

**Sinopse:** Pós-Hogwarts. Hermione é uma jornalista famosa do Profeta Diário e é designada para uma reportagem especial com o Departamento de Espionagem e de Aurores do Ministério da Magia. Porém, pior do que pisar onde prometera não mais pisar é reencontrar alguém que não se esquece. Para voltar a ter sua vida de volta, Hermione só precisará realizar esta matéria. Mas, quando o passado reabre feridas e sentimentos, não há vida que volte a ser a mesma.

**Disclaimer:** Esta história não tem ligação com J.K.Rowling ou qualquer empresa ligada a série e marca Harry Potter. Não há fins lucrativos.

**Resumo do capítulo anterior:** O famoso goleiro da seleção de quadribol da Inglaterra dá o ar de sua graça e inicia causando constrangimento em Harry Potter. Ronald Weasley continua o mesmo, somente com um novo tempero: sua enorme paixão pelo sexo oposto.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CINCO – UM MAL QUE NUNCA DORME**

Largado sobre sua cadeira, a pena entre os lábios, numa postura despojada, Draco divagava. Caso aquele interrogatório não saísse como esperava, seu posto como o chefe do Departamento de Espiões estaria em risco. Lupin não o descartaria, certamente, mas depois das últimas duas missões em que ele e sua equipe não agiram como o esperado, preferia não arriscar meter-se com ele.

Do lado de fora, o céu parecia desabar. Não eram nem nove horas da manhã e já parecia final de tarde. Malfoy bufou e imaginou o quê Hermione poderia estar fazendo. Ela deveria comparecer à sua sala meia hora antes do início do interrogatório, já que Potter fazia questão de não ajudá-la ou orientá-la com as normas seguidas pelo Ministério. Jogando suas pernas sobre a mesa, imaginou o que poderia ter provocado o rompimento da amizade entre os dois. Sempre tão próximos em Hogwarts, a sangue-ruim, o pobretão e o cicatriz. Patéticos na sua visão...

- Desculpe pelo atraso! – irrompeu uma Hermione em sua sala, a voz entrecortada e em condições quase lastimáveis.

Tirando seus olhos da janela, Draco deu uma boa olhada na companheira de trabalho. Hermione estava ensopada. Suas roupas coladas em seu corpo – _"Isso é bastante interessante"_, pensou malicioso – e os antigos cachos, úmidos e escuros pela água. A chuva parecia estar transformando-se numa tempestade.

- E-eu... – ofegou, deixando a maleta e a capa de chuva sobre uma das cadeiras de Draco. – Tive que atender uma emergência do Profeta agora de manhã, inadiável...

Malfoy murmurou que não precisava de escândalo e Hermione conjurou um feitiço para secar-se. Endireitando-se em sua cadeira, o homem esperou que a jornalista ajeitasse todos seus papéis, e acomodar-se no assento. Olhando torto, colocou a pena sobre a mesa e disse:

- Ok, Granger – e pigarreou em seguida. – Tudo funcionará muito fácil. Você fica sentada no cantinho da sala, eu e o Potter fazemos as perguntas, você anota tudo o que precisa e fica de boca fechadinha, entendido?

- Mas e se eu quiser perguntar alguma coisa? – questionou, quase cortando o espião. – Por que o Hale é a fonte de informações desse terror que ainda nos assombra. Seria muito importante se eu pudesse também expor o meu ponto de vis...

Draco pigarreou tão forte que causou a paralisia da fala de Hermione. Com a testa franzida em indiferença, disse:

- Ninguém quer saber a opinião de uma sangue-ruim como você, muito menos Hale.

Sentindo a pele esquentar involuntariamente, a bruxa engoliu longamente e cerrou os olhos.

- Uma sangue-ruim que, aliás, já lutou ao seu lado e hoje é a melhor jornalista que se tem notícia de toda a Inglaterra.

- E, se me permite completar, bastante presunçosa também, não acha? – interrompeu Draco, erguendo suas sobrancelhas.

Hermione ameaçou responder algo, dando prosseguimento a sua discussão com aquele ser desprezível, quando seus olhos caíram sobre a foto que tinha na mesa do bruxo. Um porta-retrato esverdeado que carregava o rosto ameaçador e falso de Lúcio Malfoy e o mal humorado e azedo de Narcisa Malfoy. Engolindo em seco, Hermione tornou-se para o homem, que ainda a encarava sério e levemente desaforado, ainda esperando uma resposta sobre sua ordem.

- Você ainda fala com a sua mãe, Malfoy? – indagou seca.

O semblante do rapaz mudou completamente. De sério foi para àquela expressão maldosa e carregada de ódio dos tempos de Hogwarts e Sonserina. Hermione arqueou seu corpo para trás e apoiou as costas na cadeira. Draco cerrou os olhos e falou pausadamente.

- Você-não-tem-nada-a-ver-com-isso-Granger! Fique-fora-sua-sangue-ruim...

- Não precisa ser grosso – retrucou Hermione antes que ele terminasse. – Eu simplesmente fiz uma pergunta, se não quisesse não respondesse seu idiota!

- Talvez se você metesse seu nariz de trouxa longe das coisas dos outros eu não responderia assim – respondeu Malfoy, a voz tão seca e ríspida quanto a de Snape. – E não me chame de idiota sua maluca de cabelo lanzudo!

- Você era melhor em ofensas quando menor, _Draco_...

- Nossa! Muito gostoso saber que vocês dois já estão se dando tão bem!

Malfoy retirou os olhos de Hermione e ela, por sua vez, virou-se para a porta. Remo Lupin estava lá, os braços cruzados e a face contorcida numa expressão de profunda diversão. Draco ajeitou-se no assento, assim como Hermione, ambos constrangidos por Lupin ter presenciado aquilo. O chefe pediu que os acompanhassem para o início do interrogatório.

Hermione não imaginou que Draco ainda estivesse tão sensível sobre os assuntos que envolviam sua família. Quer dizer, seu pai havia ficado três longos anos em Azkaban para fugir em grande estilo, no ano da Grande Guerra. Voldemort havia, há mais de oito anos, invadido a maior prisão dos bruxos e retirado todos os seus seguidores, uma segunda vez. E desde então, nunca ouvira mais falar dele. Ou pelo menos era isso que eles achava. A mulher o encontrara no Ministério da Magia, uma penúltima vez, e Draco mais adiante.

Após uma investigação de seis meses com a ajuda de Harry – naqueles tempos, eles ainda eram melhores amigos – Hermione descobrira que cerca de cinco meses depois que Lúcio escapara de Azkaban e após seu encontro no Ministério – um mês antes de suas descobertas –, ele atacara Narcisa e Draco em sua Mansão. Por sorte, o filho já era um ótimo espião e não tivera muito problema em lidar com o velho Comensal da Morte. Entretanto, sua mãe não se dera tão bem. Narcisa Malfoy estava em St. Mungus há quase nove anos, deitada numa cama, delirando sem fim. Não que Hermione tivesse pena ou qualquer coisa parecida. Narcisa era também uma seguidora de Voldemort. Não uma Comensal como seu marido, mas era sua partidária. Contudo, ninguém merecia ter um fim como aquele.

Desde então, Draco sempre fora muito reservado quanto a isso. Hermione nunca tivera uma atração especial por este assunto ou mesmo pelo próprio Malfoy que desse alguma chance de que o bruxo pudesse contar algo a ela. Não eram amigos, nunca foram e nunca seriam, com toda a certeza. No entanto, era visível que aquele desespero e sombra de dúvida costumavam pairar sobre o jovem desde aquela fatídica noite. Sua mãe numa cama de hospital, considerada maluca. Seu destino nas mãos de um lobisomem que controlava uma das mais importantes áreas do Ministério da Magia. Seu pai desaparecido há mais de oito anos. Olhar pelo ombro, desconfiar do próximo e tratar mal àqueles que tocavam neste assunto não parecia paranóia do sonserino.

* * *

Nunca imaginou que poderia voltar àqueles porões mais uma vez. Quando era simplesmente Hermione, a companheira fiel e melhor amiga de Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley, sempre esteve presente, ou na maioria das vezes, trabalhando naqueles porões. Tudo para ajudar na investigação sobre a Grande Guerra. Agora que era a renomada Srta. Hermione Granger, editora do Profeta Diário e melhor jornalista do maior jornal bruxo, ainda assim procurava desviar-se dali. Todo o clima daqueles corredores escuros, de salas vazias e muita sujeira costumava deixá-la zonza, para não falar enojada e com péssimas lembranças.

Lupin caminhava ao seu lado e, por mais que não quisesse olhar, sua visão captava o nervosismo vindo dela. Hermione repetidamente franzia a testa, apertava os olhos, respirava com profundidade, engolia tão fortemente que era possível ouvir. Encarando-a discreto, Lupin procurou encontrar em suas memórias o porquê daquela que um dia fora sua melhor aluna, aparentar uma frieza e insegurança tão grande ao adentrar ali. Era óbvio que Hermione não gostasse de recordar a longa semana que ficara presa naqueles porões, mas ainda assim, era estranho. Mesmo após sua libertação, nunca falara nada ou comentara com alguém sobre suas sensações.

- Está se sentindo bem Hermione?

A pergunta do chefe do departamento unido não despertou Hermione de suas divagações. Sua mente estava em outro lugar, completamente fora daquele tempo, daquele espaço, daquela sua nova realidade. Ela caminhava e o trio a cercava...

_- Quer fazer o favor de me soltar?! Não estão vendo o engano que estão cometendo?! Isso é um absurdo!_

_Não houve resposta de nenhum dos três. Isso só poderia ser alguma brincadeira, alguma piada! Eu nunca poderia ter dito nada a ninguém. Mas não, desde que todos eles se envolveram com Voldemort e os outros Comensais, será a Inquisição._

_- Eu já pedi para vocês me soltarem!_

_Antes que eu pudesse notar, um dos deles me golpeou com alguma coisa em minha nuca. Minha visão ficou imediatamente turva, meus olhos queriam fechar e entrei numa escuridão completa. Antes que desmaiasse, apenas fui capaz de ouvir uma risada._

_Quando acordei, meu corpo gritou por socorro. Meu braço esquerdo estava terrivelmente dolorido e minha nuca parecia ter sido aberta. Levei minha mão direita a ela e encontrei uma pequena quantidade de sangue. Abrindo os olhos com dificuldade, pude notar que estava caída sobre um chão áspero, de cimento, a roupa levemente rasgada e bastante suja. Não sabia que horas eram ou aonde poderia estar. Minha respiração acelerou assim que ouvi alguém falando comigo._

_- Já teve o sono de beleza, Srta. Granger?_

_Não fui capaz de responder. Ergui minha cabeça o pouco que consegui e notei o semblante contorcido de Cornélio Fudge. Não esperava em absoluto a presença do Ministro da Magia ali. Tentando me levantar, mas em vão, vi que havia homens ao seu lado. Um deles era Lúcio Malfoy. Os outros eu não consegui distinguir naquela parcial escuridão._

_- Devemos chamar os seus amigos para fazê-la falar ou você abrirá a boca?_

_- Não sei do que está falando... – murmurei com dificuldade em resposta._

_- Então vejo que temos um impasse aqui, Srta. Granger – continuou o Ministro. Eu não pude deixar de notar como sua voz estava tensa e seca. – Se a senhorita não abrir logo sua boca e contar-nos onde Potter está, aconselho-a a saborear seus últimos momentos indolores que passará na vida._

_Como se eu já não estivesse com dor o suficiente. Mas sobre o paradeiro de Harry? Apenas sabia que ele estava escondido junto de Dumbledore, mas nada além disto. O rosto de Fudge permanecia impaciente. Meus olhos prolongaram-se até a altura de seu quadril e notei que algo estava sendo apontado para a região de sua lombar. Uma varinha daqueles que acompanhavam-no e Malfoy._

_- Já disse que isso é um engano, eu não sei nada sobre o Harry._

_Repentinamente, uma áurea começou a me circundar. Todo o meu corpo estava coberto por uma camada leve de uma névoa branca. Meus ferimentos pareciam muito mais doloridos. O barulho das portas da cela em que fora colocada despertaram-me do meu transe. Alguém estava entrando e parando muito perto de mim. Eu estava enfraquecida demais. Minha nuca continuava sangrando._

_Quando percebi, alguém tomou parte do meu cabelo entre os dedos e puxou com força, praticamente arrancando-o de meu crânio. Minha cabeça foi erguida e eu gritei muito alto, minha nuca realmente doendo agora. Tentei apoiar-me com as pernas bambas e somente fui capaz de ouvir uma voz em meu ouvido, um sussurro desdenhoso._

_- É melhor que abra o bico senhorita, ou se não verá seus amados amigos sendo mortos um por um, e eu farei questão de iniciar com o seu namoradinho estúpido. Não duvide Srta. Granger, poderei matá-lo diante de seus olhos com apenas um único soprar dos meus lábios. Diga-me onde está Potter!_

_Rony? O que ele faria com Rony? Já tinha certeza que aquele em meu ouvido era Malfoy, não mais o Ministro. Quando Harry decidira refugiar-se para treinamento com Dumbledore, Hermione e Rony ficaram impedidos de saber o esconderijo. Para Harry, era melhor, assim não ocorreria o problema de serem torturados ou coisa parecida por Comensais ou pelo próprio Voldemort. Já tinham-no tirado Sirius, não tirariam seus melhores amigos igualmente._

_Entretanto, naquela altura, a palavra tortura parecia perfeita para preencher uma lacuna sobre o quê poderia estar acontecendo. Eu não sabia mesmo onde estava Harry ou Dumbledore, como poderia responder isso a Malfoy? E mesmo que soubesse, nunca falaria! Nunca!_

_Lúcio soltou meu cabelo e jogou-me no chão novamente, e acabei batendo meu nariz contra o piso. Ele raspou e senti que, ao menos, não parecia quebrado. Caminhando pela cela, dando voltas e mais voltas ao redor de mim, caída naquele chão de cimento, Malfoy parecia resmungar. Não demorou muito para que ele estivesse, pelo que pude notar, aumentando a quantidade daquela névoa que me cercava. Minha respiração estava ruidosa e meu braço e nuca ardiam._

_Ouvi então que os homens iniciaram uma reação. Fudge permaneceu paralisado ali, uma varinha apontada às suas costas, enquanto todos os outros presentes – todos vestidos em perfeito negro – começaram a bater seus pés, como se marchassem, contra o chão. O som de seus passos contra aquele piso provocava arrepios em minha espinha e eu apenas esperava para que Lúcio falasse alguma coisa. O homem havia escapado de Azkaban há quase cinco meses, como poderia estar ali, ameaçando o Ministro da Magia e me seqüestrando?_

_E então eu apenas pude fechar meus olhos quando o ouvi conjurar o feitiço de que tinha mais medo em toda vida._

_- Não vai nos contar seu segredinho e de Potter, Granger? – apertei-os fortemente, esperando a palavra sair de seus lábios. – Não vá dizer que não avisei. Crucio!_

_Nunca sentiria nada como aquilo pelo resto de minha existência. Não seria capaz, também, de descrever o tamanho da dor e da sensação que a Maldição Imperdoável da Dor provocara em minhas entranhas. É algo além de palpável, do imaginável, do possível. Aquela simples sessão de dor, que durou cerca de vinte segundos, mas muito mais para mim, marcou-me pelo resto de minha vida. Por isso prometi a mim mesma que nunca mais voltaria a pisar naquele Ministério, e muito menos dirigir-me ou aproximar-me desses porões._

_Uma semana eu esperei. Passei fome. Passei frio. Fui torturada dezenas de vezes ao dia. Conheci requintes de crueldade jamais vistos antes. Malfoy aparecera no primeiro e em meu último dia de estadia ali. Era quase de madrugada no sétimo dia que Rony invadiu o Ministério, junto com a Ordem da Fênix. Tenho as marcas em meu corpo até hoje. Nem todas puderam ser retiradas. Algumas eu até agradeço por terem ficado, somente como um lembrete. Nunca mais se misture com esse tipo de coisa, esse tipo de gente, eu costumo dizer a mim. E foi isso que tentei fazer. Mesmo que ainda os provocasse com minhas matérias, com minhas deduções brilhantes e meus textos inflamados, ainda assim, continuo à distância. Agora, estava voltando atrás. Revendo tudo novamente._

- Hermione? Hermione?

Despertando de seus pensamentos, Hermione soltara um grito baixo de susto. Lupin pediu silêncio e Hermione vira Draco adentrar na sala. Quando dera um passo à frente, o chefe a paralisou e a encostou à parede gentilmente.

- Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isto? – perguntou Lupin, os olhos grandes e doces. – Por que tudo isso é apenas um trabalho, você não é obrigada. Eu apenas achei que seria bom.

Sacudindo levemente a cabeça, contrariando Lupin, Hermione respondeu:

- Estou ótima, Lupin, realmente – sua voz vacilou a princípio, mas depois de pigarrear voltou ao normal. – Somente precisava de um tempo para me acostumar novamente com esta atmosfera.

O chefe acenou positivamente com a cabeça e adentrou. Hermione o seguiu de perto e seu olhar recaiu sobre a sala. Uma cela ao fundo. Harry e Draco postados silenciosamente, cada um na lateral do âmbito, mexendo em alguns papéis, no caso de Draco, e encarando o prisioneiro, no de Harry.

A expressão do homem era perturbadora. A bruxa segurou uma leve surpresa em seu semblante, tentando gravar cada momento daquele ocorrido histórico. Com roupas belíssimas, impecáveis, negras, Charles Hales continuava o mesmo. Apenas com uma diferença. Um dente de ouro em um de seus caninos superiores e um sorriso perverso nos lábios.

* * *

Unindo as mãos em suas costas, Hale fitou Hermione da cabeça aos pés, lentamente, como se saboreasse aquele momento único. O dente de ouro reluzia naquela sala horripilante, igual àquela em que a jornalista passara sete dias de terror.

- Então... – uma voz rouca e profunda saiu da garganta do homem. – Temos companhia...

Malfoy soltou o ar pelo nariz, Lupin encarou Hale seriamente e Harry olhou de esguelha para Hermione. Era impressionante como a mulher tinha o total controle de seu corpo, mesmo naquela situação. As imagens de como Hermione ficara após estivera sob o domínio dos Comensais naquele mesmo porão do Ministério não saíam de sua cabeça. De uma certa forma, admirava-a por ser tão corajosa de voltar. Mas ainda assim, a culpa que o devorava por dentro conseguia superar aquele sentimento de admiração. O olhar que Hale lançou sobre ela não o deixou contente.

- Charles Hale! Finalmente poderemos conversar, que delicioso. – murmurou Lupin, um sorriso perspicaz pintando seu rosto.

Soltando a risada pelo nariz, Hale observou quando Lupin apontou a varinha para ele e conjurou algemas mágicas – que no caso, era uma onda elétrica – que circulavam todo seu corpo. Riu em deboche, ignorando o olhar obstinado do homem. Puxando uma cadeira, o chefe da sessão acomodou-se e iniciou as perguntas.

- Nome completo?

Hale rolou os olhos, o sorriso habilidoso ainda nos lábios.

- Charles Jack Hale.

- Idade e lugar de nascença...? – prosseguiu Lupin, os olhos numa série de papéis.

- Quarenta e sete anos, e venho do ventre da maldita da minha mãe...

Os olhos de Lupin ergueram-se dos pergaminhos e pousaram em Hale. Instantaneamente, a corrente elétrica que circundava o Comensal excitou-se, aumentando sua pressão e força. Hermione puxou uma cadeira para si, pegando alguns papéis e pena de dentro de sua bolsa. Harry e Draco continuaram em pé, observando.

- Lugar de nascença e data de nascimento? – repetiu Remo. – E é bom que responda descentemente desta vez, Hale.

- Londres, Inglaterra – respondeu Charles, bufando. – Vinte e oito de outubro, satisfeito?

Assim que Lupin prosseguiria com o interrogatório, uma voz desconhecida veio para interromper suas intenções.

- O senhor viveu por cinco anos como empregado do Caldeirão Furado, não é mesmo? Escondido?

Harry ficou extremamente nervoso ao ouvir a voz de Hermione ecoando na cela daquele porão. Somente concordara com sua presença se não se intrometesse no interrogatório. Mas não! Isso tinha que acontecer! Era impressionante como não conseguia ficar com os lábios cerrados por mais de alguns minutos.

O bruxo preso na cela olhou por cima do ombro de Remo e assistiu a mulher sentada ali, não parecendo mais a estranha e assustada de antes. Hermione tinha uma postura arrojada, confiante, como nos velhos tempos de aventura com Harry e Rony.

- Vivi sim, e garanto que ninguém nunca desconfiou, senhorita...?

Harry ainda tentou, em vão, interromper a próxima fala de Hermione, mas a bruxa passou em sua frente.

- Granger – respondeu, um sorriso alcançando seus olhos, sem mover os lábios. – Mas provavelmente alguém deve ter desconfiado, se não o senhor estaria lá até hoje, não concorda?

- Há uma grande chance dessa sua visão acontecer, senhorita Granger – era quase curioso como o homem parecia simpático a Hermione. – Mas ainda assim, apenas uma suposição.

A jornalista abriu a boca, mas Harry, desta vez, conseguiu interrompê-la. Aumentando o volume da voz, o auror conseguiu fazer com que a pergunta de Hermione morresse em sua garganta. A mulher cruzou as pernas novamente, fechando os lábios, contrariada.

- Gostaria da sua cooperação, Hale, afinal sua posição não é uma das melhores – comentou Harry, olhando ainda de canto de olho, irritado com a interrupção de Hermione. – Diga-nos onde está Lúcio Malfoy e todo seu grupinho de Comensais derrotados.

Charles riu com a garganta, estranhamente.

- Você realmente acha que será tão fácil, Potter? Sou muito melhor que todos vocês juntos em persuasão. Meu esquadrão, um dia, junto com o de Voldemort, chegou a um terço a mais do que o seu. Creio que não estão colocando a devida fé em minha capacidade.

- Somente se for a capacidade de matar outros seres humanos, essa eu tenho certeza de que ganhará nota dez. – ironizou Draco, um sorriso idiota no rosto, esperando inflar o ego de Hale.

O prisioneiro sorriu levemente, o brilho do dente dourado ainda aparecendo.

- Seu pai ficaria muito, muito decepcionado de ver o quê tornou-se, Draco – Malfoy não gostara de ser chamado pelo primeiro nome. – Um espião de Dumbledore. É realmente patético. Mas acho que não podemos decidir o destino de todos.

- Não que você tenha alguma coisa a ver com isso... – respondeu Draco, ficando visivelmente amolado.

Antes que aquilo pudesse virar uma discussão – o que definitivamente não era a idéia de Lupin – o chefe procurou desviar a conversa.

- Então nos diga como conseguiu unir alguns dos maiores partidários de Dumbledore? Como os fez passar de lado?

- Um dia talvez eu lhe conte o meu domínio de manipulação, como já disse... – despistou o bruxo.

- Ou então sobre como conseguiu passar tão longe de todas as investigações nossas. Descobrimos que você estivera no Caldeirão Furado, disfarçado por cinco anos, e logo após pediu demissão do emprego...

- Sabe, Lupin, até que para um chefe de um dos departamentos mais famosos e importantes do Ministério, você está me saindo um pouco imbecil, não acha? – instigou Hale, um sorriso crescendo em sua face.

Antes que Remo pudesse retrucar para o acusado, Hermione agiu novamente:

- E que tal nos contar como ficou por nove meses disfarçado, com acesso a todos os arquivos do Ministério e todos os passos dos aurores e espiões, em que estágio estava suas investigações sobre você e seus amigos Comensais?

Desta vez, os três homens do Ministério da Magia tornaram suas cabeças para Hermione, confusos e admirados por aquilo que havia acabado de perguntar. Nunca haviam percebido qualquer indício de um espião ou intruso em seus departamentos, quanto mais um disfarçado, que no caso, seria Charles Hale.

O Comensal da Morte, por um breve momento, arregalou seus olhos, surpreso com aquela pergunta da mulher. Porém, quando pensou em responder com algo evasivo, preferiu cutucar os três presentes.

- Sabem, acho realmente que há algo muito errado aqui – disse Hale, fazendo com que os três voltassem sua atenção para ele. – Acho que quem está fazendo os interrogatórios é a pessoa errada.

Enquanto seu olhar intensificava sobre Hermione, que não mostrava qualquer sinal de fragilidade ou outro sentimento, Hale notou como aquilo pareceu afetar Harry Potter. O auror ficou levemente trêmulo, e as bochechas vermelhas. Havia algo de muito estranho ali.

- Hale, vamos deixar esse monte de piadinhas para trás, ok? – cortou Malfoy, quase afobado, em seu jeito frio. - Conte-nos de uma vez... – o acusado ainda tentou dizer algo, mas Draco não permitiu. – Como você fez para se esconder por tanto tempo longe de nossos sensores e espiões?

O Comensal riu alto, fazendo com que Hermione sentisse um arrepio perigoso subindo e descendo a extensão de sua espinha.

- Talvez eu tenha feito absolutamente nada, talvez tenha feito tudo, Malfoy – respondeu, incerto. – Mas posso garantir que se seus espiões fossem um pouco menos tapados, possivelmente, poderiam ter me encontrado – Draco não se atingiu. – Humpt! Também, o que poderia esperar de um líder deste?

Harry estufou o peito, chamando a atenção de Hale, e disse:

- Engraçado o destino, não acha? Eu diria exatamente o mesmo em relação a você, Hale – o Comensal ergueu as sobrancelhas, sem entender. – Interessante como um líder tem de ter apoio e confiança de seus companheiros... Coisa que você obviamente não tinha...

Charles deu um passo à frente e chocou-se com o campo elétrico que estava ao seu redor. Segurando os lábios fortemente, o homem olhou nervosamente para Harry. Sim, ele finalmente havia conseguido torná-lo frágil. Logo, Hale seria capaz de falar tudo que queriam.

- Que quer dizer com isso, Potter?

O auror apoiou uma de suas pernas sobre a mesa e olhou desconfiado e astuto para Charles Hale.

- Se você controlasse tão bem assim seu esquadrão, certamente, não estaria aqui neste exato momento.

Hermione tossiu sem querer, despertando todos daquela tensão. Porém, apesar de quebrar a atual situação, Hale foi o último a notar que havia tido algum som além das palavras nervosas em sua cabeça. Potter não poderia estar falando verdades? Tudo aquilo seria uma farsa? Haviam mesmo o traído? Isso seria impossível!

- Você não é muito bom em mentiras Potter, sinto lhe dizer – respondeu Hale, sua expressão amenizando. – Quase caí na sua historinha idiota e fantasiosa, quase!

Um sorriso que refletiu diretamente em Hermione surgiu na boca de Harry. Apertando os lábios, a mulher pensou em todas as vezes que assistira aquele sorriso aparecer. Definitivamente não eram expressões interessantes.

- Por isso mesmo que, quando precisamos contar uma mentira, Malfoy entra em cena – Lupin sorriu e Draco escondeu um aborrecimento. – Não é uma farsa. Desculpe, mas deram com a língua nos dentes.

Sem hesitar, Hale deu mais um passo em direção as grades da cela em que estava preso e chocou-se, desta vez, fortemente contra elas e contra o campo elétrico. No mesmo instante, fora lançado para o fundo da cela, sem controle, gritando de dor. Harry riu baixinho, Draco também, acrescentando um pigarrear. Lupin ergueu-se da cadeira e aproximou-se das grades, olhando superiormente para o bruxo, estatelado no chão, tremendo.

- Vai abrir o bico ou não?

Movendo-se com extrema dificuldade, o homem conseguiu manejar um cuspe furioso no piso, na direção de Lupin.

- Nunca! Pode esquecer isso, Lupin!

O chefe respirou fundo e sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. Depois indicou com a varinha algo para Harry, que deixou a sala e voltou logo em seguida, acompanhado por três homens. Pareciam aurores.

- Cuidem para que ele não faça nada de inesperado – disse Lupin firmemente, dando as costas, e dirigindo-se para fora da sala. – E especialmente fiquem longe de sua linha de cuspe... Apesar de que ele é realmente ruim.

* * *

De volta à sala de Lupin, Harry, Draco e o próprio chefe olhavam curiosos para Hermione. Mais para profundamente irritado, no caso de Harry. O homem estava encostado numa das janelas, observando de esguelha a mulher e os dois companheiros de trabalho, conversando sobre o interrogatório.

- Mas onde você percebeu isto, Hermione? Eu mesmo li os relatórios mais de três vezes e não encontrei nada sobre isto.

Jogando os cabelos ondulados para trás, num impulso emocionado, e bastante gratificante, Hermione citou:

- Na pasta número treze, na página dez, no parágrafo quatro até o décimo primeiro da página doze.

Lupin saiu desesperado para procurar nos arquivos a tal pasta. Malfoy girava uma bolinha entre os dedos, da mesa do chefe, admirando como a jovem conseguira decorar exatamente o lugar onde se localizava o conteúdo. Harry agora olhava para fora, para o horizonte.

Hermione, diante do silêncio da sala, pegou sua bolsa e deixou algumas anotações em seus pergaminhos na mesa, para Lupin. Despediu-se de Draco e saiu do âmbito. Seu almoço estaria esperando.

Quando acabara de entrar no elevador do Ministério, alguém segurou a porta e adentrou. Ela estava de costas, e apenas ouviu a porta bater e alguém sussurrar.

- Espero que não tenha te assustado...

A mulher virou-se imediatamente, surpresa com o sussurro, e deu de cara com Harry. O homem estava, contrariando o tom doce de sua voz, com uma expressão de grande descontentamento. Seus olhos verdes miravam os da mulher com reprovação e um misto de revolta e arrependimento. Harry aproximou seu rosto do de Hermione e ficou bastante sério. Sua respiração estava perto demais, para o entendimento da jornalista. Era como se ela pudesse ver cada centímetro de sua face, cada raio de cor azul que complementava seu olho tão belamente esverdeado.

- Acho que sua conduta não foi a requerida, não é mesmo? – o sussurro provocou um arrepio em Hermione. Um arrepio terrível. Harry percebeu o efeito que causara.

- Não penso que isto seja de sua preocupação, Potter, não fez qualquer diferença...

- É claro que foi! – protestou, elevando suas mãos até os antebraços da mulher e segurando-os com certa rudez. – Desde o início combinamos que nada iria interferir na nossa relação profissional, e isto não está ocorrendo – as mãos de Harry subiram com delicadeza, mas estavam novamente apertando os ombros de Hermione. – Quero que não esqueça NUNCA do nosso combinado – agora estava saindo do controle, Hermione sentia permanentemente as sensações incríveis que aqueles simples toques estavam causando em seu mais profundo. – Sem Harry e Hermione...

Hermione, ficando extremamente incomodada com aquilo, notou que já deveriam ter chegado ao andar desejado. Porém, o elevador, subitamente, paralisou. Engoliu em seco e sentiu o rosto de Harry aproximar-se mais um bocado. As mãos, incomodamente, ainda estavam ali, postadas sobre seu corpo, ao seu redor.

- Acredito que não tenha esquecido, Harry. Você faz questão de me lembrar a todo tempo, esqueceu?

A resposta atravessada de Hermione deixou Harry levemente curioso. Ele caminhou suas mãos até o pescoço da mulher e postou sua mão direita ao seu redor, enquanto a esquerda passeava por sua cintura. Ainda que fosse sem qualquer tipo de gentileza, não deixara de provocar uma sensação interessante em Hermione. Se pudesse, fecharia os olhos e suspiraria o doce perfume que exalava do corpo do bruxo.

- Eu te faço lembrar a todo tempo? – neste instante, o sussurro veio com muito mais intensidade.

- Sim, somente pelo modo como você me olha... Me dá arrepios...

Mordendo o lábio inferior, Hermione segurou a respiração quando sentiu os dedos de Harry tentarem alcançar suas bochechas. Ela estava esforçando-se ao máximo para não corar. Movendo-os sutilmente sobre sua pele, Harry notou como os poucos pêlos presentes ali se arrepiavam com seu toque, mesmo que fosse mínimo.

- A diferença do meu olhar para você, Hermione, é muito clara – e no exato momento em que aquilo parecia melhorar, que Hermione desejou ganhar um simples abraço daquele que fora seu melhor amigo, ouviu o que não desejava. – Lanço meu olhar dessa forma porque eu não tenho qualquer tipo de carinho ou sentimento por você além de rancor.

E neste ritmo, as portas do elevador se abriram, ainda no terceiro andar, e Hermione assistiu Harry ainda largar seu corpo com rispidez, passando antes os dedos levemente pelos seus lábios. Aquilo parecia um pesadelo. Ao vê-lo deixar o elevador, apoiou-se no fundo do ambiente, respirando com nervosismo e pressão. Nada teria fim. Um dia a relação bela e amorosa que existira entre aqueles seres não seria substituída. Os erros do passado cobrem os acertos do presente. Antes de deixar o elevador, Hermione colocou os dedos sobre os lábios, sentindo ainda as pontas dos de Harry nele.

* * *

**_Nota da Autora (1):_**_ OW! Demorei pra colocar esse capítulo hein... Mas também gente, se eu for contar como está uma loucura a minha faculdade, eu ia me esganar primeiro, seria bem mais fácil. Somente queria continuar pedindo paciência e um beta reader!!!!! Socorro! Ninguém merece meus erros aqui! __J___

**_Nota da Autora (2):_**_ Opa, hoje os agradecimentos serão em grande estilo..._

**_Raquel:_**_ Eu também acho H/H perfeito! (meu casal favorito) Mas vamos dizer que também adoro R/H (minhas outras fics são Rony e Hermione por opção)... Só que pistas eu vou deixando bastante encobertas pelo meio do caminho! ;) valeu por ler a fic!_

**_Danizinha/Dani Potter:_**_ Cabeças-duras? É porque você ainda não viu nadinha... ti dolu!_

**_Céfiro:_**_ Oie! Você por aqui! Ainda bem que você me conhece e sabe como eu estou com a vida cheia não é! Já estou pedindo carona para carro funerário... hihihihihi!_

**_Mamys/Dark Angel:_**_ Mamys! __Você tem que me dizer qual a sua opinião! Vou iniciar uma bolsa de apostas aqui, que acha?! Adoro-te!_

**_Bellinha/Isa Potter:_**_ Você merece a dedicatória minina! Sabe que eu te adoro! Naquela noite aconteceu tanta coisa... hehehehehehe!!!! Uhu!_

**_Gabi/Gabilha:_**_ Gabiiii!!! Fiquei tão contente que você continua lendo a fic! Viu que atualizou não é Interrogatório será divertido!_

**_M-chan/M. Sheldon:_**_ Nossa! __Que review enorme que você deixou! Adorei! Fiquei muito contente de saber que você está gostando e que eu estou conseguindo te prender! Está sendo mais como uma diversão mesmo, enquanto o meu computador não volta e eu não tenho a atenção necessária para continuar minhas outras fics! Esse aqui é o meu outro baby! Mas obrigada mesmo! Espero que continue ligada!_

**_Gilvanna:_**_ 'Brigada por adorar a fic! O Harry e a Hermione ainda vão demorar um pouco, mas garanto que será bastante divertido até lá!_

**_tlw-veronica-e-ned:_**_ Obrigada mesmo pela review, Gio! Espero que continue gostando do enredo!_

**_Lisse Tiger/Batata:_**_ Maninhaaaaaa!!! Que bom que você passou por aqui! Saudadix da senhorita viu!!! Beijinhos e quero muito receber as suas opiniões hein! Lembrando que a fic é para a Family nossa tão amada! _

**_Lígia:_******_A troca ainda está em cogitação... Eu conseguindo terminar de ler a Luz e Sombra, aí nós poderemos ter uma conversa incrivelmente interessante, pode ter certeza... hihihihihihi! Ti dolu e eu quero a sua opinião também!_

**_Nota da Autora (3):_**_ A última, prometo! Só queria deixar aqui uma indicação (outra cópia da Li)... Leiam a fic O Tipo Certo do Errado, da Anya Black (ou Any, a maluca...). realmente maravilhosa! Li há uma semana e fiquei completamente chocada... É uma Tiago/Lílian. Realmente linda!___

****

**_Nota da Autora (4):_**_ Essa última cena foi bastante divertida, não acham? É, mas tem muito mais aí do que um simples rancor... Continuem acompanhando e deixando reviews, ok? Adoro todos vocês!_

* * *


	6. O Happy Hour de Espiões e Aurores

**

* * *

**

OS PERGAMINHOS DE NOSSA EXISTÊNCIA

**Autora:** Angela Miguel

**Contato:** angela_(ponto)_mig_(arroba)_uol_(ponto)_com_(ponto)_br e ametista_(underline)_lua_(arroba)_hotmail_(ponto)_com

**Shipper:** Harry/Hermione

**Spoilers:** 1 a 5 livros

**Sinopse:** Pós-Hogwarts. Hermione é uma jornalista famosa do Profeta Diário e é designada para uma reportagem especial com o Departamento de Espionagem e de Aurores do Ministério da Magia. Porém, pior do que pisar onde prometera não mais pisar é reencontrar alguém que não se esquece. Para voltar a ter sua vida de volta, Hermione só precisará realizar esta matéria. Mas, quando o passado reabre feridas e sentimentos, não há vida que volte a ser a mesma.

**Disclaimer:** Esta história não tem ligação com J.K.Rowling ou qualquer empresa ligada a série e marca Harry Potter. Não há fins lucrativos.

**Resumo do capítulo anterior:** Charles Hale mostra-se um interessante seguidor do já derrotado Voldemort. Hermione dá um aula de interrogatório para Lupin, Malfoy e Potter, enquanto Harry persiste em não aceitá-la no emprego.

**_Nota da Autora (1):_**_ Finalmente, como tinha prometido, o capítulo betado pela M-Chan! Agora, sem mais dores de estômago com erros meus galera! Beijinhos!___

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SEIS – O HAPPY HOUR DE ESPI'ES E AURORES**

O final de tarde era uma das horas mais desesperadoras para Hermione. Caso estivesse no Profeta Diário ainda, àquela hora era tempo de fechamento do jornal para o dia seguinte. O frenesi de terminar as matérias, de escolher as fotos, de acalmar o velho Nicholls e ainda, como se não bastasse, discutir com os políticos pela extensão entre o jornal e o Ministério da Magia, na busca de reivindicar sua coluna e seu conteúdo.

No entanto, aquela semana estava sendo particularmente estressante, mas não tão agitada quanto aquelas longas semanas no jornal bruxo. Há três dias, Hermione recebera o recado de que não poderia comparecer a mais nenhum interrogatório com Charles Hale ou qualquer outro prisioneiro do Ministério. Logicamente, sabia que aquela tinha sido ordem de Harry, mas também não se importava. O único problema era aquela movimentação do lado de fora da sua sala, mas ali, exatamente onde estava sentada, nada havia para se fazer.

Então, já que estar ali parecia inútil, Hermione passou a levar seus inúmeros pergaminhos, dentro de sua bolsa, num compartimento separado. Jogava-os sobre sua mesa, trancava a porta e molhava a pena na tinta. Por alguns minutos, relia tudo que escrevera anteriormente. Procurava o gancho entre um momento e outro. E assim, iniciava seu final de tarde, junto ao pôr-do-sol, a escritura daqueles milhares de páginas sem fim aparente.

Somente o detalhe de que, naquele especial dia, no caso sexta-feira, sua mente não parecia produzir uma linha sequer de raciocínio. Mordendo o lábio, Hermione encarava o pergaminho preenchido até sua metade, uma expressão desanimada em seu rosto. Olhando pela janela, o tempo parecia convidativo para um passeio num parque ou mesmo para uma soneca ao final de uma semana tão desesperadora quanto aquela. Algumas nuvens uniam-se no céu. Parecia querer chover mais tarde.

Bufou. Tossiu. Piscou. Olhou para cima, para baixo, para frente e para a janela. Bufou novamente. Piscou.

- Senhorita Granger!

Seu olhar foi atraído para a lareira de sua sala, o fogo esverdeado crepitando, misturando-se ao rosto do senhor Williams. Uma onda de alívio percorreu seu rosto, achando ainda alguma graça e animação em assistir ao belo semblante de seu amigo.

Curvando-se da sua mesa, de frente para a lareira, abriu um pequeno sorriso, esquecendo os pergaminhos sobre sua mesa.

- Diga-me que veio para me salvar desse lugar, por favor!

- Não imaginava que voltasse para mim, de joelhos, beijando meus pés... – respondeu rindo, provocando um pouco de humor na tarde de Hermione.

- Que tal me dizer o motivo da sua visitinha? – voltando-se para a mesa, iniciando o recolhimento de suas anotações sem fim.

- Na verdade, são duas coisas – e a cabeça de Hermione pendeu, soltando um suspiro derrotado. – Primeira... O Caso Chipre anda me dando muito trabalho! Estou completamente perdido nesse mar de gente maluca! Odeio tratar com políticos e seus casos com prostitutas, sabia?!

Hermione bufou e girou sua cadeira, olhando para Justin nas chamas.

- Vamos dizer que precisará tomar muito absinto para entender...

- OH! – e ele pareceu ter dado um pulo. – E todo esse negócio de absinto?! Nunca tomei antes, mas parece que eles são bastante apaixonados por alguns golinhos... E, aliás, por goles de outras coisas também, se é que me entende...

Rolando os olhos e tentando ignorar a piadinha suja do jornalista, Hermione retomou o assunto:

- E qual era a segunda parte?

- Estou completamente largado hoje – Hermione sorriu, uma alegria enchendo seu coração, imaginando uma de suas noites agitadas com Justin. – Sua amiga ruiva me deu um delicioso pé na bunda...

- _Gina te dispensou?_ – perguntou repentinamente, erguendo-se da cadeira.

Justin coçou a cabeça enquanto dizia, e olhou ferozmente para Hermione.

- E você realmente achou que alguma fêmea iria me dispensar? O meu poder de sedução sobre as melhores passa minhas habilidades com o meu pê...

- Não precisa terminar! – interrompeu a mulher, aborrecida. – Você acabou de chamar as mulheres de _fêmeas_ e comparou sua sedução com suas performances sexuais, pelo amor de Merlin!

- Nunca quis experimentar, minha cara, pois se tivesse não desgrudaria mais da minha calça – antes que ela pudesse interrompê-lo novamente, Justin prosseguiu. – A coisa é que a Weasley simplesmente disse que não poderia ir e me deu bolo... Agora estou à procura de uma companhia, feminina logicamente, que possa rir das minhas piadas e me indicar se hoje haverá uma longa noite ou não.

- Ignorando as alusões sexuais de sempre, eu aceito sair sim. Não agüento mais ficar aqui... Esses últimos três dias têm sido o marasmo. Preferia estar no Profeta novamente.

- Minha bela, ferrou-se – e mostrou a língua para Hermione de uma maneira ousada, fazendo-a simular um vômito. – Oito e meia, passe para me pegar.

- Ok, mocinha... – e Hermione piscou, ao mesmo instante em que a imagem de Williams desaparecia da lareira.

Suspirando, uma esperança aparecendo naquele final de tarde incrível, Hermione recolocou seus olhos nos pergaminhos. Sorrindo com o canto da boca, ouviu risos do lado de fora e ergueu seus olhos para a porta. A cena era extremamente bizarra. Gina estava com os cabelos presos, fazendo caretas, enquanto Draco Malfoy estava colado ao seu corpo, rindo e cheirando sua nuca. Hermione deixou os lábios entreabertos.

Gina paralisou e, para alguém que parecia estar gostando, simplesmente virou uma pasta que carregava direto no rosto de Malfoy, que foi impulsionado para trás e gemeu alto.

- WEASLEY, SUA MALUCA FLAMEJANTE! – gritou, segurando mais uma montanha de palavrões, as mãos colocadas sobre a face. – Eu só disse que estava cheirando a ovo, porra! Não precisava disso, sua animal!

Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas, ouvindo Gina gritar em resposta e suspirou. De fato, nada parecia mudar com a sua opinião e, especialmente, tudo parecia normal, apenas não para ela.

* * *

Adorava aquele conjunto. Sua saia era avermelhada, com duas fendas abertas até o meio de suas coxas, na altura de seus joelhos. A blusa era uma frente-única preta, amarrada por duas cordas cruzadas no meio das costas, deixando-a exposta. Hermione colocou uma sandália do mesmo tom da blusa e pegou sua bolsa, deixando o cabelo cacheado cair em seus ombros. 

Deveria estar saindo de casa, ou chegaria atrasada. E ela era o tipo de pessoa que honrava a famosa "pontualidade britânica". Hermione entrou em seu carro – adorava dirigir como uma trouxa – e acelerou, tentando não deixar o salto pegar nos pedais.

Pontualmente às oito e trinta, o carro desligou à frente do apartamento de Justin Williams. Hermione bufou ao não encontrá-lo e buzinou. Batendo as unhas no volante, esperou pelo bruxo por mais de dez minutos e ameaçou deixar o carro, profundamente aborrecida pelo atraso. Gastaria todas as suas forças para tirá-lo de dentro daquele apartamento. Foi aí que o assistiu descer as escadas do edifício. E certamente estava acompanhado.

Pés, pernas – vestidas e nuas –, quadris, troncos e finalmente rostos. Hermione chocou-se ao vê-lo acompanhado de uma cabeça vermelha. Ninguém além de Gina Weasley.

Ambos desceram as escadas, relativamente tortos, agarrados pelos antebraços, e com grandes sorrisos nos rostos. Hermione fechou os olhos e colocou a cabeça no volante, repreendendo-se mentalmente. _"É claro, isso sempre acontece! Arre!"_, pensava, batendo a cabeça de leve ali. _"E pensar que minha sexta-feira poderia ser um pouco divertida"_.

Justin abriu a porta da frente e jogou seu corpo no banco do passageiro, olhando para Hermione com um largo sorriso. Ao olhá-la de cima a baixo, encarando-o irritada o suficiente, Williams soltou um assobio.

- Uau! Como você está gostosa hoje, Granger!

Descendo as sobrancelhas e franzindo-as, segurando uma resposta grosseira ao amigo, Hermione levou o olhar até Gina, que adentrava no banco de trás. Estava visível que ambos tiveram bebendo antes da festinha de sexta-feira à noite.

- Então! – gritou Gina, sem saber realmente o que dizer. Seus olhos estavam grandes e brilhantes. – Vamos agitar!

* * *

Era óbvio que não permitiria Justin ou Gina dirigirem seu carro naquele estado. Não tinha idéia da onde iriam, e acabou deixando que sua amiga a conduzisse até um pub. Letras coloridas brilhavam em verde e vermelho, dizendo: _Ginger's Bolls_. Hermione ficou levemente enviesada pelo nome do lugar, mas notou como parecia badalado. Depois de uma semana como aquela, daria tudo para algumas garrafas de cerveja ou taças de vinho. 

Deixando as chaves com um homem de chapéu duvidoso – _"Oh, até de bruxos vestidos de grená você desconfia, Hermione!"_, comentou Justin – Hermione, Gina e Justin adentraram no bar inglês. Várias mesas quadradas dividiam espaço com dezenas de homens e mulheres, a maioria vestida ainda como se estivessem no trabalho, e muitas luzes. O tom predominante era esverdeado e marrom, fazendo com que as cores divertidas das bebidas destacassem entre a multidão.

Uma sensação agradável passou pela jornalista, enquanto os três procuravam uma mesa para sentarem. O som de gaitas de fole enchia o lugar – _"Estamos na Escócia ou na Irlanda, Gina?"_, riu Hermione, olhando para a ruiva, que se movia engraçada com o som do instrumento – e o clima de happy hour transmitia conforto.

Arranjando uma mesa perto do bar, Hermione seguiu para pegar as bebidas. Notou que vários olhares foram atraídos para a sua direção conforme passava, pensando em como aquele conjunto realmente fazia efeito nos homens. Um sorriso levemente audacioso residia em seus lábios.

Apoiando-se no balcão, mordeu os lábios em busca das opções. Quando estava optando pelas conhecidas canecas de cerveja, ouviu um pigarrear:

- _Hem-hem_... Não é que até aqui eu encontro essa cabeleira!

Fechando os olhos com certo mau humor, Hermione soltou o ar e voltou-se para aquele que lhe falava.

- Agradabilíssimo encontrá-lo aqui, Malfoy.

O loiro retrucou um sorriso esperto e lançou-lhe um olhar perspicaz. Olhando-a completamente, gastando tempo precioso em suas fendas da saia, respondeu:

- Descobriu nosso pequeno paraíso, Granger? – questionou, piscando o olho. – Não pensava que apreciasse um pouco de conteúdo alcoólico... – o bruxo do bar estendia duas canecas, já que Gina optara não beber mais. – Pronta para perder a cabeça e _outras coisas_ hoje?

Hermione virou-se para o balcão, pegou as duas canecas, e voltou-se para Draco, o olhar descontente e atravessado.

- Pronto para tomar um soco no queixo?

E sem esperar sua réplica, bateu seu quadril contra o de Malfoy, pedindo espaço, enquanto carregava as canecas habilmente entre seus dedos. O homem ignorou e resolveu persistir, seguindo seu corpo em meio à multidão.

- Realmente não imaginava que pudesse parecer atraente como uma trouxa, Granger – disse ele, aumentando a voz, enquanto a perseguia. – Os homens estão fascinados pela sua vestimenta... – completou, observando os olhares que recaíam sobre Hermione.

Postando-se ao seu lado, notou a mesa em que ela estava, onde Gina e um homem, que realmente competia com sua beleza, beijavam-se com certa ousadia. Sentados no banco estofado e de costas altas, a perna direita da mulher estava sobre as do homem, e seus quadris ligeiramente encaixados, as mãos postadas em costas e pescoço, as bocas coladas e risonhas.

Uma veia em sua testa pulsou involuntariamente.

- Adoro o efeito do álcool no sangue das pessoas, especialmente nas mulheres, mas, com toda a minha sinceridade, não acho deleitoso encontrá-la em tal condição, Weasley...

No mesmo momento, Gina paralisou seu beijo com Justin e tornou-se para Draco, não soltando seu corpo ainda enroscado no do jornalista. Hermione estava ao seu lado, rolando os olhos.

– Se precisasse tanto de uma pegada mais forte, Malfoy sempre está à sua disposição. – completou Draco, piscando malicioso.

Gina sentiu uma raiva subir até seu coração e acelerar seus batimentos. Odiava aquele tom possessivo e ofensivo de Malfoy com as mulheres, especialmente, quando era dirigido a ela, que não tinha nenhuma ligação – e, diga-se de passagem, nunca tivera ou pretendia ter – com o loiro.

Esperava que Justin tomasse alguma atitude, ou mesmo apenas olhasse torto para Draco. Porém, o bruxo abriu um grande sorriso e riu. Malfoy não gostou da reação e demonstrou visivelmente, a veia em sua testa pulsando com maior intensidade.

Ao notar isso, uma palpável confiança pairou sobre a auror. Gina sorriu. Hermione notou e tratou de colocar a boca na caneca, tentando disfarçar o riso. Nada parecia pagar a expressão contrariada e descontente do espião.

- Parecidos nós dois, não acha? – instigou Justin, estendendo a mão para Draco. – Talvez sejamos parentes distantes. Justin Williams, meu amigo.

Draco deixou uma face de nojo aparente em seu olhar.

- Não sou seu amigo e, definitivamente, não somos parentes – e olhou para a mão de Justin com repulsa, sem tocá-la obviamente. – Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

- Oh! – murmurou Justin, e depois olhou para Hermione. – Você é o Malfoy-filho?! Sempre tive um interesse na história da sua família...

Hermione sabia que Justin estava fingindo não conhecer Draco. Era claro que ele já sabia de longe quem era, somente de observá-lo com atenção, naquela posição imponente de nariz empinado.

A citação sobre sua família deixou Draco incrivelmente irritado. O homem olhou superior para Justin, não deixando de encarar Gina por uma última vez, e deu as costas. Gina e Hermione imediatamente soltaram a risada, enquanto a auror enrolava-se carinhosamente em Justin novamente.

- Sujeitinho arrogante esse... – murmurou divertido o bruxo, levando a caneca de cerveja nos lábios.

Finalmente sentando-se diante dos amigos, Hermione suspirou e deixou-se olhar aborrecida para Gina, arqueando suas sobrancelhas.

- Por que não me disse que vocês costumavam vir aqui?

Gina pigarreou, observando enquanto os lábios de Justin encostavam-se à borda da caneca, sedento, e sabia que era hora de parar. Fantasiar com aquela boca não era uma boa maneira de demonstrar o efeito da bebida em seu sangue.

- Só queria te animar um pouquinho. – balbuciou, os olhos ainda concentrados na curvatura divertida dos lábios de Justin.

Erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas e torcendo o nariz, Hermione permaneceu fitando Gina com irritação até que a auror pareceu despertar de seus devaneios. Lentamente, a ruiva moveu os lábios: _Te conto depois_. A jornalista respirou fundo e continuou bebendo sua caneca. A cada momento, Gina parecia mais e mais entorpecida. Era mesmo melhor tirá-la de lá por um segundo ou algo de ruim, muito ruim poderia acontecer... Ao pensar nisso, Hermione riu.

* * *

Girando a torneira, Hermione colocou sua mão direita debaixo da água. Gina estava do seu lado, o banheiro do pub vazio. A amiga ergueu o corpo e sentou-se ao lado de uma das pias, balançando as pernas infantilmente, murmurando a ela: 

- Eu não consigo parar... Aquela boca... E você não imagina como ele beija bem, é uma perdição...

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e tornou-se para Gina, erguendo a mão até seu rosto e molhando ligeiramente, querendo acalmá-la – mesmo que vê-la daquela maneira era divertidíssimo.

- Mas pensei que daria uma de difícil com ele, Gi – respondeu, passando a mão em suas bochechas vermelhas, combinando com seu cabelo. – No começo da semana estava assim, porque resolveu mudar de idéia?

Uma das pernas agitadas de Gina bateu contra o joelho esquerdo de Hermione e ela gemeu, olhando feio, voltando a mão para debaixo da água.

- Você já o beijou? – perguntou a auror repentinamente.

Ao mesmo tempo em que movia a cabeça, dizendo que não, Hermione pensou que não era algo ruim, mas que entrar na lista de Justin não era seu objetivo de vida.

- Então não vai entender se te disser o porque de que dei o braço a torcer – articulou Gina, colocando a cabeça para trás e suspirando. A bebida que tomara na casa de Justin realmente estava fazendo efeito. – Hoje ele me pegou no Ministério, não tive escolha... – Hermione recordou aquela cena, pensando em acertar as contas com ele depois. – Disse que resolveu passar por lá na esperança de te encontrar, mas você já tinha ido embora...

Voltando as mãos no rosto de Gina, Hermione desistiu ao vê-la movimentar-se demais, e pegou sua bolsa.

- E depois? Vai me dizer que uma coisa levou à outra? – perguntou, enquanto molhava seus lábios com um batom que mesclava marrom e vermelho igualmente.

- Pode-se dizer que sim... – completou a mulher sorrindo. – Mas não fizemos nada além de nos beijarmos, você pode acreditar! – disse ela, antes que Hermione fizesse a pergunta. – Se bem que se você demorasse mais alguns minutos...

Hermione ergueu as mãos, segurando ainda o batom numa delas, e retrucou:

- OH! Por favor, Gina! Sem detalhes sobre o quê você e o Justin fazem dentro de um quarto...

- Mas ainda não fizemos! – riu Gina, arrancando o batom das mãos de Hermione e passando nos lábios também.

_"Ainda"_, pensou a jornalista, sabendo das histórias que circulavam sobre o poder sexual de Justin Williams. De certo algum dia fantasiara sobre isso, gostaria de saber se era tão poderoso assim, mas não arriscaria algo como beijá-lo. Já tinha problemas o suficiente.

Recostando-se na pia, mirou Gina acertando o batom com o dedo indicador.

- Mas ainda não me disse o porque de me trazer aqui...

Soltando o ar e ajeitando a saia que usava, voltou o olhar para a melhor amiga e escondeu um rubor nas bochechas.

- Eu sei que parece idiotice, porque vai parecer... Mas acontece que eu recebi um recado hoje.

- Recado? – estranhou Hermione, cruzando os braços.

- É, anônimo. Pedindo que eu viesse aqui hoje e, às dez e meia, ir ao lado da despensa. – o rubor aumentou.

Um sorriso maroto criou-se na morena.

- Você tem um admirador secreto? – surpreendeu-se, já imaginando quem seria. – Não acredito! Certamente é alguém do trabalho! – Hermione levou o dedo até os lábios e começou a matutar. – Podemos cogitar tantos nomes, afinal, esses cabelos vermelhos... Sempre disse que seriam as perdições dos homens! – e riu em seguida, fazendo com que a tensão em Gina diminuísse.

- Então, dez e meia eu preciso me livrar do Justin. Você precisa me ajudar, Mione! Eu imploro!

Ainda disfarçando quem seus pensamentos guiaram-se, Hermione concordou e guiou Gina para fora do banheiro. Aquilo seria extremamente divertido. E caso sua desconfiança esteja certa, seria delicioso.

* * *

O relógio correu até às dez e meia. Gina desvencilhou-se discretamente de Justin – ela já havia parado de beber a algum tempo – e jogou uma piscadela para Hermione. A bruxa estava sentada de lado no banco, diante do amigo, que ainda bebia outra caneca de cerveja. Olhando torto para ele, tentou desviar seus pensamentos de todas aquelas coisas que Gina dissera anteriormente. 

Não tinha como negar que Justin Williams era provavelmente um presente de Merlin para os humanos – ou, de acordo com o seu gosto, as fêmeas. Os olhos azuis, tão azuis, emoldurados com os fios dourados. Loiros nunca foram muito a sua praia, mas definitivamente abriria uma exceção para alguém como ele. Havia algo nos loiros que a deixava incrivelmente desconfiada, como se fossem espertos demais, ou safados demais.

Confessava que os morenos faziam muito mais o seu tipo. Existia um mistério tão poderoso e excitante neles que costumava deixar Hermione fora de seu eixo. Enquanto Justin erguia-se para dirigir-se até o bar, ela seguiu-o com os olhos, esperando que o homem não desse uma guinada e fosse até a despensa. Hermione pensou se o tal admirador já havia aparecido ou não para Gina.

Assim que seus olhos repousaram sobre o corpo de Justin no bar, notou o homem paralisado ao lado dele. Tinha uma figura corporal bastante formosa, com ombros e costas largas, mas não musculoso – _"Graças a Merlin"_, murmurou a jornalista, já que não gostava de homens musculosos. O cabelo era de um negro espetacular, ligeiramente despenteado, dando-lhe um ar rebelde. Um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, notando que ele começava a se virar. Esperava que tivesse olhos claros. Sempre admirou olhos como os de Rony, que, numa noite escura, despontavam e brilhavam ao menor movimento. Segurando a respiração, assim que o tal homem tornou-se para as mesas, todo o desejo de Hermione se esvaiu em questão de segundos. O moreno era Harry.

Seria particularmente ridículo se, em meio àquela multidão de gente, seus olhos se encontrassem com os dele. Então, fazendo questão que uma _coincidência_ como essa não acontecesse, os olhos dela voltaram a mirar Justin. Ele ainda estava apoiado no balcão, agora entrando numa intensa conversa com uma mulher de um curto cabelo castanho. Observando o pub, procurou até que não encontrasse Gina ao alcance daquela cena. Ela ainda não estava visível. Pensando em como ele não tomava jeito, ouviu um barulho estranho, que se diferenciava do estrondoso som do pub, ao seu lado.

No banco estava sua bolsa, agitando-se sozinha de um lado ao outro. Hermione virou de costas e proferiu um palavrão, irritada. Aquele era sinal de que alguém estava tentando falar com ela. A primeira pessoa que viera na sua mente fora o velho Nicholls. E não duvidava que fosse ele.

Mexendo no compartimento interno da bolsa, retirou um transmissor, muito parecido com um celular trouxa. Levando-o até o ouvido, disse:

- Quem está falando? – aumentou a voz para que pudessem ouvir do outro lado também.

- _Granger? É você?_

Hermione rolou os olhos imediatamente, sentindo-se ainda mais desapontada. Já bastava ter de estar naquele lugar em sua sexta-feira à noite, ter de encobrir Gina e as investidas de Justin com qualquer pessoa do sexo oposto e achar Harry Potter atraente. Agora tinha que atender pedidos do seu ex-chefe.

- Sim, sou eu Nicholls! – gritou em resposta, sabendo que deveria estar difícil para o diretor do Profeta ouvi-la.

- _O Williams está com você?_

- Está, por quê? – indagou, ainda de costas para a movimentação do bar.

- _Tenho uma missão para vocês dois, e não quero saber de desculpas, porque esta chance é imperdível!_ – disse do outro lado do transmissor, a voz embargada de irritação. – _Descobri por uma fonte minha na Grécia sobre uma conferência que acontecerá nesse final de semana na capital do Chipre, Nicósia! Você e o Williams vão para lá amanhã, pegar os dados e tudo que é preciso com a minha fonte, e entrarão na conferência! Tudo que vocês puderam descobrir mais sobre o nosso caso eu quero saber, entendeu?! Tudo!_

Por um momento, Hermione sacudiu a cabeça, sem entender o que deu na cabeça de Nicholls colocá-la para trabalhar, ao mesmo tempo, no Profeta e no Ministério. Ela não estava praticamente livre dos laços com a sua editoria? Agora ela teria de ir até a _Grécia_?

- Mas, Nicholls! Como você quer que façamos isso? Faltam poucas horas para o dia tornar-se sábado! Não acha que é um pouco em cima da hora, não?! – retrucou, bastante incomodada com aquilo.

- _Não importa se você vai ter que deixar a sua festinha, Granger! Não importa se você tem um encontro com a Rainha! Amanhã de manhã, às oito horas, no aeroporto Heathrow! E NÃO SE ATRASE!_

Antes que ela pudesse responder, Nicholls já havia desligado seu transmissor. Hermione segurou um novo palavrão na garganta e, pronta para procurar Justin, sentiu alguém tocar as suas costas. Tornando-se novamente para as mesas, chocou seus olhos com os esverdeados de Harry.

Um soluço subiu e paralisou sua fala. Se Harry de longe já estava atraente o suficiente para deixar Hermione esquecer do mundo à volta, agora que ele estava completamente concentrado nela a deixou sem fôlego. Recordou o último encontro tão próximo quanto este, no elevador, na terça-feira.

- Problemas? Você parece travada demais para uma sexta... – disse ele, um sorriso malicioso surgindo em sua boca. Aquilo deixou Hermione mais entorpecida ainda. Era a bebida.

- Não acho que você tenha alguma a ver com isso. – respondeu mal humorada, erguendo-se do banco e ficando em pé ao lado dele, ajeitando a saia.

Harry, ainda especialmente provocativo, deu uma boa olhada no corpo de Hermione com aquela saia e blusa. Não podia negar que ficara belíssima daquela maneira. Muito mais do que outras centenas vulgares dentro daquele mesmo pub.

- Então diga-me – instigou, apoiando metade do corpo na mesa dela, olhando-a enviesado. Hermione não arriscava a encontrar seus olhos. – Além de me perseguir no meu próprio trabalho, bisbilhotar nas minhas missões e dar palpites na minha vida, agora você também invade meu espaço de diversão?

Sentindo os dentes rangerem de raiva, Hermione suspirou e voltou-se para ele. Parado daquela forma, meio jogado, meio desleixado, a mulher sentiu que o desejo por ele aumentou. _"Ponha-se no seu lugar, Hermione! Esse homem era seu melhor amigo! Agora é apenas um homem arrogante!"_, pensou, ralhando consigo. Era a bebida, só podia ser ela.

- Não persigo ou bisbilhoto ou dou palpites e muito menos invado o seu espaço, Potter! Aprenda que a minha vida deixou de girar em volta da sua há muito tempo! – retrucou raivosa, enquanto notava a expressão despreocupada e quase zombeteira dele.

- Então você tem uma péssima maneira de demonstrar – ele disse, postando-se de pé novamente, ficando perto do corpo de Hermione. – Agora, só para te avisar, creio que aquela confusão te interesse...

Quando Hermione pensou em perguntar do que ele estava falando, seus olhos e ouvidos foram guiados a uma leve aglomeração no canto do bar. Todas aquelas sensações de Nicholls para Harry fizeram-na perder a lucidez do que realmente acontecia à sua volta. Dando um último olhar para o auror, a mulher começou a andar, tentando passar no meio das pessoas.

Com extrema dificuldade, encontrou o foco da confusão. Hermione reconheceu alguns funcionários do Ministério tentando apartar a aparente briga. Alguns aurores e espiões de Harry e Draco. Chegando mais perto ainda, notou que havia um destaque vermelho no meio da confusão.

Hermione meteu-se de forma a ficar do lado de sua amiga. Gina estava com a boca entreaberta, para não dizer completamente aberta, como se tivesse tomado um grande susto. Ao chegar onde os olhos da Weasley estavam postados, Hermione segurou uma vontade imensa de gargalhar.

Draco Malfoy e Justin Williams estavam entrelaçados em socos e pontapés, enquanto outros tentavam afastar um dos outros. O lábio inferior de Malfoy estava sangrando furiosamente, e o nariz de Justin estava igualmente ensangüentado. Olhou para Gina de volta, na esperança de que ela explicasse que raio de coisa havia acontecido ali, mas a ruiva devolveu-lhe um olhar confuso.

Assim que conseguiram afastar os dois loiros, Hermione sussurrou para Gina tomar a chave de seu carro e levar Justin para o apartamento dele, e ainda avisou sobre a tarefa de Nicholls. Gina agradeceu e, no meio daquela confusão de gente, retirou Justin do alcance furioso de Draco e retirou-o do pub. Logo em seguida, o dono do bar veio e intercedeu, mandando Malfoy retirar-se dali imediatamente.

A bruxa ainda correu até sua mesa para pegar seus pertences antes de pegar um táxi que a levasse de volta para seu apartamento, mas sua bolsa já não estava mais lá. Ficando incrivelmente preocupada, tornou-se para todos os lados à procura e então a viu flutuar. Esticando suas mãos para pegá-la, alguém a puxou de volta.

Seus olhos fixaram nos de Harry por mais uma vez naquela noite e, desta vez, havia apenas raiva neles.

- Quer fazer o favor de me devolver isso, Potter. – disse ela, o tom de voz bastante aborrecido.

- Eu te dou uma carona até sua casa, Granger, e lá devolvo a sua bolsa...

Sem entender o porque daquela atitude idiota e estúpida dele, Hermione colocou as mãos nos quadris, profundamente de saco cheio com tudo aquilo, e disse:

- "timo, fique com ela de presente então, eu pego um táxi. – e deu as costas.

Mas então, a voz dele alcançou seus ouvidos num tom sensual.

- E como você pretende pagar o táxi?

* * *

A viagem fora de apenas alguns minutos até a sua casa. Entretanto, emocionalmente, Hermione estava esgotada. Tudo que desejara para sua sexta-feira havia acontecido o inverso. Especialmente acabar sentada naquele banco de passageiro, acompanhada por nada menos que seu ex-melhor amigo, o famoso Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, Harry Potter. Se pudesse explodiria o carro naquele instante. Ele andava tão devagar que parecia estar fazendo de propósito – coisa que ele, de fato, estava. 

Harry olhou de esguelha para a mulher ao seu lado, tomando algum tempo maior em suas pernas delineadas naquela saia. Desde quando sentia tão forte atração por ela? Era óbvio que ele já se sentira atraído por ela inúmeras outras vezes, até porque, Hermione era uma bela mulher. Mas após a sua reaparição naquela semana no Ministério, tudo tem sido diferente. Era como se a sua presença já o incomodasse. Seria tão mais fácil se continuassem como inimigos, brigados ou como quiserem chamar. Seria mais confortável definitivamente. Mas será que seria realmente mais fácil?

Parando o carro à frente do prédio, Harry desligou-o e retirou a chave do contato, tornando-se para a jornalista. Aquela que um dia fora sua melhor amiga, agora o olhava como se fosse uma estranha. De alguma forma, isso não parecia afetá-lo até naquele exato instante. Recordou tantas vezes passadas em que costumavam ficar conversando dentro daquele carro, trocando experiências do mundo do trabalho, de seus relacionamentos pessoais e de tudo que girava em torno de suas personalidades, construídas de alguma forma, com a influência do outro. Porém, agora ele sabia que naquela noite, Hermione subiria até seu apartamento, daria graças que ele a deixara em paz e ainda faria como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não que ele não preferisse também ficar afastado dela, mas é que eram naqueles momentos que o deixavam mais em dúvida ainda do porque de sua briga. E isso costumava tirar o seu sono naquela semana.

- Não espere que eu te agradeça.

Harry saiu de seus devaneios e encontrou Hermione séria e cheia de aborrecimento, dirigindo-se a ele daquela forma. Isso o deixou irritado igualmente.

- Ao contrário do que pensa, Granger, não esperava um agradecimento – replicou. – Mas eu tenho um objetivo. Esperava falar com você na semana que vem, mas vamos logo direto ao assunto...

Hermione ergueu suas sobrancelhas, imaginando o que viria a seguir. Harry estava com aquele olhar quase assustador que dirigia para Charles Hale, e anteriormente até mesmo a ela. Contudo, não iria desviar de seus olhos nem por um instante.

- Eu quero que desista desse trabalho.

A mulher segurou a respiração, ainda sem entender. Se ele fosse capaz de repetir, continuaria sem assimilar. Harry Potter estava pedindo que ela desistisse de algo? Que ela simplesmente esquecesse que aquela era a sua carreira em jogo, seu sucesso e sua plena felicidade como uma profissional? Aquilo era um sonho se realizando, a primeira jornalista na história da Inglaterra a acompanhar os mais secretos objetivos e missões do Ministério da Magia!

- Acho que não ouvi direito... – engasgou, murmurando.

Harry ajeitou-se no assento do carro e olhou mais seriamente ainda para a mulher.

- Quero que desista dessa idéia maluca de trabalhar junto a mim, no meu território, com os meus companheiros de trabalho – repetiu, mais explicitamente dessa vez. – Não posso suportar tê-la ali comigo, trabalho ao meu lado, Granger. Fazíamos isso quando não sabíamos quem éramos realmente e o que significávamos um para o outro. Talvez existisse uma química incrível entre nós dois no passado, mas não existe mais. Ela desapareceu há muito tempo, especialmente a partir do momento em que não conseguimos mais nos manter na mesma sala sem que as palavras que trocamos há um ano e meio voltem à nossa cabeça – Hermione pensou em interromper, mas Harry não deixou. – Nós fomos amigos um dia, significamos algo um para o outro no passado, mas isso ficou para trás. E se eu digo para você que quero um adeus definitivo, é porque eu realmente quero!

Hermione ficou completamente sem resposta. Harry estava novamente repetindo coisas que falara anteriormente a ela, sem o menor pudor. Ele estava reabrindo feridas, e parecia estar contente em fazê-lo. Paralisada ficou por alguns instantes. No entanto, imaginar que ele pedia que ela abdicasse de tudo apenas pelo que passaram não era justo. Não era certo.

- Eu nunca vou desistir desse emprego, Potter! – respondeu nervosamente. – No começo pensei que era loucura, mas agora eu sei que eu necessito deste emprego para me livrar de você! Depois deste mês, eu pretendo e agora, aqui na sua frente, prometo, um adeus definitivo! Mas eu não vou desistir apenas porque você quer isto!

A face de Harry contorceu-se em nervosismo. Ela não estava ajudando.

- Tente entender! Você já imaginou que teremos de passar mais vinte dias nos atingindo dessa maneira?! Será conflito atrás de conflito! E você será a culpada disto, entendeu!

Os olhos de Hermione arregalaram-se.

- Os laços que eu tive um dia com você já foram desfeitos! Prefiro resistir a um mês de sofrimento e guerra e discussões do que passar o resto da vida com um fantasma seu me perseguindo!

Harry sacudiu a cabeça negativamente enquanto Hermione esbravejava.

- Eu disse! Sem Harry e Hermione, lembra-se?! Eu disse! – ele gritou em resposta, passando a mãos sobre a cicatriz em sua testa. – Já chegamos em um estágio bastante plausível para você desistir dessa idéia maluca!

- Prefiro resistir até além do meu limite Potter! Agora, se você não é capaz, sinto muito, mas eu sou! Fraco!

O verde dos olhos de Harry tomou uma coloração escura ao ouvir Hermione. Ficando alguns segundos calado, apenas analisando aquilo, ele apontou o dedo no rosto da mulher e disse:

- Tornarei esses trinta dias seus os piores trinta dias que já viveu!

A porta do carro abriu sozinha num impulso barulhento e Hermione soube que aquela discussão já havia chegado ao limite. Dando seu passo para fora, ela retrucou antes de deixar o carro completamente.

Ela não soube se Harry havia notado ou não as lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos, mas também não ligou.

- Os seus serão piores que os meus, posso te garantir!

E num passo, deixou o carro e bateu a porta fortemente. Harry arrancou com o carro, cantando pneu, e Hermione abraçou a bolsa contra o peito. Como as coisas poderiam piorar para ambos?

**_

* * *

Nota da Autora (2):_**_ Sei que demorei bastante para colocar este capítulo, mas tive meu aniversário (agora oficialmente capaz perante a lei, nada como a maioridade hein!), estou tirando minha carta de motorista, saídas, aproveitando férias e finalizando capítulos da minha série. Agora, então, já aviso que as atualizações serão mais e mais longas, desculpem! Mas é a volta para a faculdade, é pegar no batente de novo! Huhuhu!_

**_Nota da Autora (3):_**_ Este capítulo é dedicado a **Gabi** (menina! Nos conhecemos há pouco tempo, mas você já é uma graça de pessoa! Agora é festejar o nosso amado shipper e nossas parcerias em site hein!) e também a minha **Anjinha**, ou como é conhecida aqui a **Den Chan**, pelo seu aniversário dia 23 passado! Adoro vocês garotas!_

**_Nota da Autora (4):_**_ Agora novamente os agradecimentos:_

**_Dani Potter:_**_ Opa, bomba com Harry James e Hermione Jane?! Será?! Querida, você falando assim até parece que eu sou maligna! Que maldade... Mas olha só, aqui não há nenhum esquizofrênico ou esquizofrênica! ;)_

**_Bellinha:_**_ Mini Rowling foi engraçado demais Bellinha! Nossa, morri de rir aqui, juro! Mas o bom da J.K. é que ela, ao menos, é só virar a página do livro... Peninha que comigo não dá! Huhuhuhu!_

**_M-Chan:_**_ Ai, suas reviews enormes me deixam sem graça minina! Eu não sou tudo isso não! É só sorte, acredite! Huhuhuhu! E sobre o Rony, bem, ele é um homem como qualquer outro, mesmo que não há mais nada ou sinta mais nada, sempre as lembranças ficam – e me refiro às sexuais! __Huahauhauhauahua!!!_

**_Nani:_**_ Estúpida?! __Estúpida até que é uma boa definição! Mas o Harry tem seus motivos, como a Hermione também tem os seus! ;)_

**_Céfiro:_**_ Carro funerário mesmo viu! Nem te conto, eu estava morta no final do semestre! Agora volta tudo de novo, não quero nem ver... Terrível... Por que as férias acabam tão rápido?! __chorando_

**_Xianya:_**_ Hahahaha!!! __O pessoal parece que gostou do Rony galinha! Eu adorei, porque eu gosto dele muito, mas acho que na maioria das fics H², todos tendem a colocá-lo meio idiota ou bobo e tal... Aqui eu o coloquei bastante "espertinho", se é que me entende... huhuhuhuhu!_

**_Gaby:_**_ Olha, estou tentando acelerar as coisas como posso, mas como disse, agora volto à faculdade e à rotina! Mas espero que continue gostando! ;)_

**_Jéssy:_**_ Hahuahuahuahuahaua!! Amor reprimido e mão boba não é uma combinação muito agradável! Mas é verdade, ele tem seus problemas não resolvidos com ela, sejam eles de ordem de amizade ou amoroso..._

**_tlw-veronica-e-ned:_**_ Safado?! Coitado gente! Ele só passeou as mãos pelos braços e pelas costas dele... Isso acontece diariamente no mundo moderno Angie fazendo careta_

**_Maiara:_**_ 'Brigadinha pelo elogio! Posso garantir que vêm mais cenas como esta daqui para frente. Mas as cenas um pouquinho mais, como eu diria... calientes... huauahuaahua!!_

**_Dark Angel:_**_ Mamys! __Faz tanto tempo que eu não falo com você não é?! Já estou com saudades! Mas olha, eu fico pensando o que é que passa na cabeça de vocês, porque você já não é a primeira a falar que a cada capítulo eu acabo com as idéias... Estou ficando confusa! Hauhahua!! Ti doluu!! XD_

**_Gabi:_**_ Cenas com "muito mais do que um simples rancor"??? Hahuahuahauhauhahua!! Muito boa essa sua definição telida! Bom, esse capítulo é para você! E espero que eu continue te surpreendendo né! torcendo torcendo_

**_Fernanda Mac-Ginity:_**_ O.O Caramba! Sério mesmo? A cena do elevador?! Nossa, então eu espero que você se derreta nas próximas! __Huahauhauhau!! ;P_

**_Lo26:_**_ LORIIII!!!!!!!!!! __Aeeee!!!!!!!! Finalmente você leu a PDNE! Adorei que você tenha lido! também, depois de eu tanto pegar no seu pé né Ai, mas fico tão contente que você tenha gostado! É uma outra forma de escrita, acho tão mais difícil escrever H/H do que H/A.... hehehehhee mas continue acompanhando querida!! Te adoro demaaaisss!! brinde_

_mynnf:__ Oiiii!! __Olha, sobre o beta-reader, eu já estou com a M-Chan, mas nossa, muito obrigada mesmo por você se propor a ser viu!!! Obrigada mesmo! E continue acompanhando! ;P_

**_Lillith1:_**_ A fic eu pretendo que tenha cerca de uns 20 capítulos... Até porque, ela está sendo mais como uma diversão do que uma fic que eu me empenhe por inteira, como a minha série... Mas logo logo o segredo é revelado! ;)_

**_Madam Spooky:_**_ Mais uma falando das teorias! risos Eu quero mesmo revelar logo o quê houve de errado, juro! Mas quando aparecer, garanto que pode bater com muitas idéias aqui viu!_

**_Karen Farallinha, como vc mesma criou...rs!:_**_ Por que "como eu mesma criei"?? Fiquei confusa dona Ká! Huahuahauhauhauha!!! Bom, aqui chappie minha querida!!! Leia e divirta-se! E sobre a "Olho", logo que eu terminar eu mando pra você betar o capítulo viu! Que bunitinhuuu!! E sobre a faculdade aí, eu não sei do que você está falando rolando os olhos e disfarçando XD_

**_Mione G. Potter RJ:_**_ Obrigada mesmo viu! Continue lendo e espero que continue gostando! __Hihihihihihi!!_

**_Karen13:_**_ DONA KAREN!!!! __eu vi a Kaka, eu vi a Kaka Minha nossa senhora, que review de bêbada foi essa?! Geninha?! Prodígio?! Me senti o Robin agora... bleehh!! Hauhauhauha!! Como eu já respondi naquele seu e-mail, VOCÊ VAI GOSTAR DO MEU DRACO! E, além disso, vai também vibrar para que ele não se ferre no final! Pode ser ensebado e o quê você quiser, mas ele está mesmo muito cômico aqui! Huahuahauhaua!! Ow, sobre a betagem, eu já achei tantos erros... mas fazer o que não é? Agora o problema está resolvido... huhuhuhu!! E por final, EU TAMBÉM TE ADORO MUITO MESMO VIUUUU!!! A próxima oportunidade que eu tiver de ir pra aí eu fico o dia todo te atazanando!!! Hauhuahuahaua!! brindando_

**_Lígia:_**_ A nossa auto-trocação-de-informações não pode acabar hein! Ainda temos muito chão pela frente! Boa sorte de volta à faculdade viu! Ti adoroooo!! Beijinhos!_

**_Nota da Autora (5):_**_ Nossa senhora, agora chega! Até eu cansei! risos No próximo capítulo, muita diversão no primeiro final de semana do mês de Hermione. Ela embarca para a Grécia com o Justin e acaba recebendo a visita agradabilíssima de alguns conhecidos. E tudo regado a muito absinto! Beijinhos para todos e até a próxima!

* * *

_


	7. Efeito Absinto

**OS PERGAMINHOS DE NOSSA EXISTÊNCIA**

**Autora:** Angela Miguel  
**Contato:** angela_(ponto)_mig_(arroba)_uol_(ponto)_com_(ponto)_br e ametista_(underline)_lua_(arroba)_uol_(ponto)_com_(ponto)_br  
**Shipper:**Harry/Hermione  
**Spoilers:** 1 a 5 livros  
**Sinopse:** Pós-Hogwarts. Hermione é uma jornalista famosa do Profeta Diário e é designada para uma reportagem especial com o Departamento de Espionagem e de Aurores do Ministério da Magia. Porém, pior do que pisar onde prometera não mais pisar é reencontrar alguém que não se esquece. Para voltar a ter sua vida de volta, Hermione só precisará realizar esta matéria. Mas, quando o passado reabre feridas e sentimentos, não há vida que volte a ser a mesma.  
**Disclaimer:** Esta história não tem ligação com J.K.Rowling ou qualquer empresa ligada a série e marca Harry Potter. Não há fins lucrativos.  
**Resumo do capítulo anterior:** Na primeira sexta-feira do mês, Hermione acaba encontrando um lugar para aproveitar o final do dia, mas topa com o lugar especial de happy hour de aurores e espiões. E uma última tentativa de Harry somente piora a situação. Será que ela conseguirá resistir aos ímpetos de Harry?

_**Nota da Autora (1):** Depois de SÉCULOS sem atualização, aqui está ela! E especialmente para vocês, quase 20 páginas hein! E um capítulo que promete muitos comentários! ;) Desculpem mesmo a displicência, mas é que a minha vida anda tão, mais tão maluca e confusa que gostaria de pedir muita paciência de vocês... Perdão mesmo... Mas espero poder atualizar com maior freqüência. Obrigada por tudo pessoal! E espero que gostem do capítulo tudo de bom hein!_

**Nota da Autora (2):** Agora finalmente betado pela M-Chan! (16/02/2005)

_

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO SETE - EFEITO ABSINTO**

O aeroporto de Heathrow era um dos mais belos do mundo para Hermione. Puxando sua pequena mala, apenas preenchida com o necessário para o final de semana, a mulher puxou Justin para acompanhíla de perto. Era engraçado notar como aquele leve roxo em seu nariz conseguia destruir toda a sua beleza. Hermione escondeu o riso ao recordar a noite passada, em que ele e Draco atracaram-se no _Ginger__'__s Bolls_. O motivo ainda estava nebuloso para Gina, aparentemente, mas a jornalista sabia mais. Era claro que a antiga diferença entre os Weasley e os Malfoy parecia transpor os níveis do coração. Nada parecia surpreendê-la atualmente, caso isso fosse verdade. Até mesmo a estúpida proposta de Harry.

Parando à frente do check-in, a jornalista retirou o passaporte e cutucou Williams para fazer o mesmo. A funcionária da companhia aérea checou todos os dados e devolveu o cartão de embarque para ambos. Ao tornar-se para trás, encontrou o editor-chefe do Profeta, a testa avermelhada protuberante, mesmo naquele horário da manhã – no caso, sete e meia. Cruzando os braços, apontou para um canto e puxou os jornalistas.

- Sabe Nicholls, eu odeio viajar como trouxa... – resmungou Justin, profundamente mal humorado naquela manhã.

- E eu não dou a mínima para isso, Williams. Você e suas babaquices vão todas para o inferno, que acha? – cortou Nicholls, visivelmente aborrecido, enquanto Hermione suspirava desanimada. – A missão é muito simples. Hoje haverá uma conferência em Nicósia da Divisão de Relações Inter-Bruxos do território grego e lá estarão todos os políticos que estão envolvidos no nosso caso. Durante a reunião, eu quero vocês dois tentando descobrir TODAS as informações sobre os escândalos do Albireo e da sua comissão parlamentar.

- Você me disse ontem que tinha uma fonte de confiança por lá – interrompeu Hermione, puxando seu casaco ao redor do corpo. – Conhece Albireo?

- Na verdade não. Minha fonte conhece um dos seus assessores – respondeu o editor, a vermelhidão se espalhando por suas bochechas. – Assim que chegarem a Larnaca, vá direto ao píer 49 e procure Synatis Mizar. – e com isso, Nicholls estendeu a foto de um homem, aparentando seus cinqüenta e poucos anos, com um típico chapéu de pescador e olhos bem azuis.

Justin saiu andando, meio cambaleante e ainda muito descontente, quando Nicholls puxou Hermione.

– Mas, por favor, descrição. Mizar não tem idéia de que somos bruxos, entenderam? Ele é um aborto, e costuma ficar incrivelmente magoado com estes assuntos. Não toquem caso ele não toque.

Antes de acabar com o breve encontro e embarcar, Hermione assistiu Williams discutir com Nicholls por alguns minutos e imaginou como ele poderia falar naquele tom com o chefe. Na verdade, Justin mantinha-se no Profeta pelo único motivo de ser um dos maiores jornalistas da Inglaterra – e isso levando em conta apenas o tamanho de seu caderno de fontes. Para Nicholls, manter Justin por perto era manter um inimigo. Caso ele mudasse para outro jornal concorrente, seu emprego e suas notícias estariam fortemente ameaçados – ainda que possuísse a melhor de todas, ela.

Como trouxas, levariam cerca de seis a sete horas para chegarem ao Aeroporto de Larnaca. Hermione decidiu aproveitar este tempo para escrever sem parar em um caderno seu, enquanto Justin tirava um belo sono e lia os cadernos de política dos principais jornais bruxos.

Larnaca era uma cidade litorânea da ilha do Mediterrâneo, banhada pela bacia de Larnaca, calorosa e convidativa. Apesar de o final do outono estar atingindo suas árvores e paisagens, a cidade permanecia iluminada pelo sol belo e delicioso, tão necessário para a pele sempre clara e cansada de Hermione. Justin e ela deixaram o aeroporto de mesmo nome e dirigiram-se para a capital, Nicósia.

Quarenta e cinco quilômetros pela rodovia A2, quase trinta e cinco minutos do aeroporto, e Hermione e Justin estavam à frente do Hilton Cyprus Hotel, um dos melhores hotéis do Chipre, cinco estrelas. Nicholls havia feito as reservas para ambos no mesmo hotel onde haveria a tal Conferência. _"Maravilha, assim evitamos muito cansaço"_, pensou consigo mesma, despejando a mala com o rapaz das bagagens.

Justin logo a alcançou, lançando olhares às mulheres de pele bronzeada e corpo curvilíneo, diferente das européias, especialmente as inglesas, que possuíam má fama. O recepcionista deu-lhes as chaves dos dormitórios, e ambos correram para não perderem a hora com a tal fonte de Nicholls.

Os dormitórios eram confortabilíssimos. Ar condicionado, mini-bar, TV por satélite, aparelho de som e até secador próprio. A cama era enorme, macia e bem alta. Hermione jogou-se por um instante nela, sentindo o corpo afundar nos colchões deliciosos e nos travesseiros fofos.

- Queria eu poder passar minhas próximas três semanas assim... A vida seria tão boa... – murmurou para si, um sorriso leve nos lábios.

Não demorou muito até que Justin batesse em sua porta, pronto para pegar o carro alugado e ir ao encontro da fonte. No saguão de entrada, Hermione notou que a Conferência estava marcada para iniciar às duas horas da tarde. Em seu relógio, pelo fuso horário, logo seria duas da tarde.

Nicósia era um contraste. Estruturas longas e metalizadas entravam em choque com os antigos monumentos e construções, todas em tijolos ou grandes pedras, amareladas com o tempo. As avenidas eram largas, e percebia-se o enfrentamento entre a cultura grega e a cultura turca, que dividiam a cidade e o país. Hermione parecia fascinada a cada quilômetro dentro do veículo, enquanto Justin reclamava do calor. Mas, apesar de toda a beleza, o importante era encontrar a casa da fonte. E acabar logo com esse Caso que tirava seu sono há meses.

* * *

A casa de Mizar era singela, como praticamente uma cabana à beira de um rio – o píer 49. Hermione demorou-se observando como parecia antiga a residência, e como o tal Mizar encaixava-se com a paisagem. Era à beira de um lago, no caso, cristalino e refrescante naquela temperatura alta da Ilha. 

Justin pronunciou-se e bateu na porta, acompanhado da mulher. Não houve resposta. Hermione bufou aborrecida, passando as costas da mão pela testa, limpando o suor.

- Que calor insuportável – gemeu Hermione descontente, abanando-se com a mão. – Onde será que está o Sr. Mizar...?

- Vocês devem ser os amigos de Nicholls, correto?

Justin e Hermione tornaram-se para trás e encontraram o senhor segurando uma vara de pescar entre os dedos, e retirando o boné dos cabelos grisalhos. O sotaque era carregado, mas ainda assim fácil de entender. Hermione notou como aquele senhor parecia estar sentindo os anos passarem somente em raros momentos, pois exaltava uma longevidade incrível e admirável. Não pôde deixar de invejílo, já que a aparência levemente idosa, mas feliz, era um de seus maiores desejos. Poder envelhecer com graça e alegria...

O senhor aproximou-se e estendeu a mão enrugada para cumprimentar Justin. O jornalista retribuiu o cumprimento e assistiu Mizar fazer o mesmo com Hermione, diferenciando o gesto seguinte, colando seus lábios na bochecha direita da mulher. Hermione já ouvira falar sobre este costume muito característico de povos do hemisfério sul, especialmente os latino-americanos. _"O calor humano é intenso"_, pensou prazerosa.

- Venham, venham! – convidou, estendendo a mão para sua cabana. – Entrem.

Os ingleses notaram que a cabana parecia bastante simples por dentro também, mas de um conforto quase reconhecível. Hermione sempre teve o costume da alta observação e não pôde deixar de pensar que aquele deveria ser um homem extremamente observador igualmente. Alguns elementos presentes naquele cômodo, a sala, expressavam alguém detalhista e possivelmente calmo, mas bastante fechado. Williams sentou-se em um dos sofás da cabana e notou a ponta de algo muito parecido com...

- Hermione, repare naquilo. – cochichou, cutucando a parceira.

Enquanto a mulher apertava os olhos, tentando tirar suas conclusões, Synatis Mizar deu-lhe um sorriso, apoiando sua vara de pescar em um canto da sala e sentando-se junto deles.

- Synatis Mizar – apresentou-se, sorrindo. – E vocês devem ser os jornalistas do _Times_, certo?

Hermione e Justin trocaram um olhar, imaginando que Nicholls sequer dissera de onde eles deveriam ser. Possivelmente do _The__ Times_, no caso, mas ainda assim, como falar sobre um caso de trouxas e bruxos com um senhor que é um aborto e fica sentido de tocar num assunto desses? Concordaram com a cabeça, apenas.

- Exatamente, Sr. Mizar – sorriu gentilmente Justin, olhando de esguelha para Hermione. – Nicholls disse que poderia nos ajudar com o político Albireo. Creio que possui dados importantes...

- Então, necessitam de informações sobre Albireo? – disse ele, a voz rouca. – Não achei que Nicholls pudesse incomodar-se com ele. O sujeito é bastante famoso aqui no Chipre, possui uma reputação e tanta!

Justin ajeitou-se no sofàsorrindo de modo perspicaz.

- Sim, e pretendemos desvendar a sua real personalidade e revelíla para a população. Nada mais justo, não acha?

Mizar concordou com a cabeça e notou Hermione, o olhar indicando curiosidade em algo acima de sua televisão.

- Há algum problema, senhorita...?

Hermione desviou rapidamente o olhar sobre o objeto e sorriu acanhada para o senhor, pegando-se de surpresa por um olhar tão estranho a ela. Alguém já a olhara daquela mesma maneira, certamente.

- Granger, Sr. Mizar – corrigiu a jornalista. – Aliás, posso perguntar-lhe como o senhor conhece Nicholls?

O velho ainda ficou durante alguns segundos detalhando-se em Hermione, até responder, recostando-se no sofá e coçando o cabelo desgrenhado:

- Oh, Nicholls? Eu conheço-o há muitos anos – seu olhar fugiu do dela e posou sobre o de Justin. – Um retribuindo favores ao outro, entendem?

- Claro, claro – concordou Justin, ainda olhando enviesado. – Mas, como o senhor mesmo citou, achou estranho os ingleses preocuparem-se com um caso como esse...

Mizar ergueu-se da cadeira, oferecendo um copo de água a todos e indo pegílo. Enquanto isso, respondia com tranqüilidade:

- Ah sim. Mas confio em Nicholls – falou, erguendo a voz para sobrepor-se ao som da água caindo nos copos de vidro. – O cara sempre foi alguém de confiança, sempre procurou trazer a verdade. Mesmo que seja um caso que envolva trouxas e bruxos, certo?

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, ao ouvir o senhor, supostamente um aborto, falar sobre bruxos.

- Absolutamente – concordou Hermione. – Hum... E o que o senhor pode falar sobre Albireo e sobre esta tal Conferência que acontecerá hoje?

Trazendo os copos entre os dedos, Mizar entregou-lhes com destreza. Destreza tamanha para um homem que aparentava quase sessenta anos e que não segurava propriamente os corpos... Ele os trazia entre os dedos, mas as laterais dos copos não se encostavam neles. _"Isso é coisa de bruxo"_, deduziu Hermione, erguendo no mesmo momento o olhar para o velho.

- Albireo é o político mais famoso e admirado já existente no Chipre, e principal representante do lado grego da Ilha – explicou Mizar, sentando-se novamente. – Ele sempre defendeu o direito dos bruxos de maneira tímida, mas importante. Para com os trouxas, sempre um homem decisivo, um homem que cumpre a palavra. Ainda que seja da pior maneira possível.

- Pior maneira possível? – repetiu Justin, como se pedisse mais explicações.

- Albireo sempre se mostrou como o mestiço correto, que protege os desejos dos trouxas, mas que não se esquece da parte bruxa de seu sangue – Mizar bebeu de sua água. – Um pai de família, um marido exemplar, um prestador de serviços e verdadeiro político, com a justiça e a transparência ao seu lado. Mas, nós, que descobrimos certas atitudes no mínimo duvidosas da parte dele, notamos que é tudo uma máscara.

Hermione segurou a língua, a fim de questionar o por que de um aborto possuir uma varinha atrás de sua televisão – sim, era uma varinha. Depois, desejou perguntar como conseguira trazer os copos sem tocílos. E por fim, desejou indagar qual máscara era aquela, mas perseguiu ouvindo-o.

- Nunca imaginei que o grande Albireo fizesse parte de um esquema de lavagem de dinheiro, manipulação e prostituição – o velho sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. – Poucos sabem de suas atividades ilícitas, e os que sabem fizeram juramentos de silêncio. Todos sabem que Albireo é envolvido com as máfias italiana e grega... E quem arriscar a abrir o bico, estará encomendando o paletó de madeira na manhã seguinte – completou Synatis, o nariz torcendo para a direção de Hermione. – Albireo é a imagem perfeita de um político e pai de família perfeitos. Mas quem o conhece de verdade, sabe que nada disso chega perto da verdadeira realidade.

- Por acaso, a família dele tem idéia dessa personalidade? Dessas atividades? – indagou Justin, impressionado com um segredo tão bem guardado.

Mizar soltou uma risada pelo nariz, como se debochasse de toda a situação.

- Albireo é uma personalidade muito conhecida por todo o mundo bruxo... É quase como um exemplo, tenho certeza que o Ministro da Magia deseja ser um pouco como Albireo, o único mestiço que procura resolver os problemas e unir as comunidades, ainda que por baixo do pano, sem que a população descubra toda a verdade, o que seria uma devastação – respondeu o velho. – Certamente, a família dele deve ter conhecimento de parte de suas atividades, ao menos a mulher, Vittoria, e o filho mais velho, Nicolas. As duas meninas mais novas, Athena e Juno, não devem ter idéia.

A jornalista deixou que um suspiro escapasse de sua garganta e dirigisse seu olhar para Synatis, sentado em sua poltrona, levemente destacado da moradia, como se ele não fosse "ele".

- E como vamos nos infiltrar nisso? Porque, duvido que nessa Conferência saia muitas informações sobre Albireo e seu jogo sujo. – questionou Justin, atrapalhando os pensamentos da jovem.

- Após a Conferência da Divisão de Relações Inter-Bruxos, haverá uma festa na mansão de Albireo. Uma festa que há o nome de vocês dois incluídos, certamente... – quando Justin quis indagar sobre como ele sabia disso, Mizar prosseguiu. – Caso não saibam, sou parente de um dos assessores de Albireo e logo que saírem daqui, irei requisitar que coloque seus nomes na lista – Justin ficou sem palavras. – Cortesia minha, favor meu a Nicholls.

- Então... Nós somente devemos... – iniciou Williams.

Mizar ergueu sua mão e pediu que ele não falasse mais, o sorriso nos lábios ainda, de maneira vitoriosa.

- Devem apenas entrar na festa e fazer o que têm que fazer. Nada mais.

Algumas informações a mais e Justin e Hermione resolveram deixar o lugar. Synatis Mizar pareceu ligeiramente agitado com os olhares da jornalista, incomodado. Justin logo iniciou seu caminho até o carro, enquanto Hermione agradecia todo o suporte e a ajuda do senhor.

- Senhor Mizar, muito obrigada pela ajuda. O senhor facilitou muito nosso trabalho – disse ela, apertando a mão do velho. – Apenas gostaria de perguntar-lhe uma última coisa. O senhor acha que as atividades de Albireo estejam ligadas aos recentes ataques e renascimento de grupos defensores dos ideais de Voldemort?

- Talvez, não seria uma surpresa posso lhe garantir – respondeu Mizar, a mão quase suada, unida a de Hermione.

O senhor aproximou-se dela e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto delicadamente, dizendo em seguida.

- E sobre seu agradecimento, à noite a senhorita poderá fazê-lo melhor.

E saiu, dando as costas, o sorriso pleno ainda no rosto. Hermione ficou estarrecida, chocada demais para palavras de resposta ou de questionamento, mas notando que, ao último pronunciamento, Synatis possuía uma voz diferente, seu perfume era reconhecível e o olhar permanecia ali. Ela o conhecia de algum lugar, definitivamente.

* * *

A Conferência fora uma grande perda de tempo para Hermione, ainda que Williams dissesse o contrário. _"Se bem que, analisando melhor, de fato foi uma boa chance de conhecermos Albireo em público"_. Albireo era certamente um dos políticos mais carismáticos que Hermione já conhecera. Respondia a todas as perguntas, até mesmo as mais pessoais e desconfortáveis, sempre um largo sorriso no rosto e uma gracinha atrás de suas frases de conclusão. Esse sim era um homem que nascera com um dom: lidar com o público. Hermione sabia da existência da oposição naquela Conferência, mas nem mesmo estes conseguiam evitar o baile que Albireo dava em qualquer um. Era quase admirável. 

Debaixo do chuveiro, a água escorrendo pelo seu corpo exausto e quente pela alta temperatura ambiente, a jovem voltou seus pensamentos para o velho do píer. Synatis Mizar possuía algo de diferente e quase constante que provocava uma intensa curiosidade em Hermione. Reconhecia o jeito de olhíla, como suas mãos tocavam o queixo levemente rugoso, como a idade passara de modo quase imperceptível. Talvez fosse paranóia sua, mas a semelhança com alguém que lhe era conhecido era muito forte.

E então as palavras da noite anterior encheram sua cabeça. Como Harry poderia ser tão insensível e bruto a ponto de pedir-lhe sua demissão? Hermione não daria o gosto doce a ele, resistiria naquelas próximas três semanas com toda sua força de vontade e autonomia. Ingênuo ele, que assumiu uma postura tão superior perante ela, _achando_ que poderia largar o emprego. Há

Fechando a torneira, pisou no chão frio do banheiro e envolveu a pele molhada em uma fofa toalha champagne. Pela janela do cômodo, podia detalhar o pôr-do-sol irresistível. O brilho azulado da noite mesclava com o alaranjado, quase avermelhado, do dia. Hermione perdeu-se em alguns minutos, observando a paisagem, imaginando como sua vida poderia ser após aquela missão no Ministério. Ganharia dinheiro o bastante para aplicar em seus estudos sobre feitiços e sua paixão pela escrita. Decerto, não demoraria até que o dinheiro rendesse e sua vida seguisse calmamente, que pudesse finalmente exercer tempo para procurar paz e completa dedicação ao conhecimento.

Porém, poderia seguir a vida sem um grande amor?

A idéia pareceu aterrorizante a princípio, e a jovem sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha até alcançar o topo de sua cabeça. Uma vida sem amor não é vida, já não dizia um ditado? E como poderia ir contra isso, se esta fosse uma das maiores verdades já existentes? Até mesmo os servidores de Deus eram "apaixonados" por Cristo e sua religião, havia um amor que os empenhava a seguir suas convicções.

Tornando-se para o espelho da pia, Hermione passou os dedos contra a superfície e carregou as gotículas de água em sua mão, enquanto sua imagem turva formava-se. De alguma maneira, encontrar-se daquela maneira, o rosto vermelho pelo calor do banho, a boca entreaberta como se tivesse levado um susto, e o cabelo molhado em seu pescoço e ombros, não era agradável.

Não haveria ninguém a entrar no âmbito, tomar-lhe nos braços e abraçar-lhe contra a pia, unindo seus rostos e sorrindo para a imagem distorcida. Isso era algo bastante característico de Rony. Ou então, dirigir o olhar para a porta e encontrílo ali, apoiado no batente, os braços cruzados e um grande sorriso, enquanto sussurrava _"você é perfeita"_. Algo que Harry fizera nos curtos meses em que moraram Rony, ele e ela no mesmo apartamento. Recordar daquela frase tão carinhosa que o amigo costumava fazer, mesmo que Rony estivesse adormecido em sua cama e podendo ouvi-los completamente.

Repentinamente, quebrando sua seqüência de raciocínio, o telefone do dormitório tocou. Hermione abriu a porta do banheiro com rapidez e foi deixando um pequeno rastro de água pelo carpete do quarto do hotel. Irritou-se pela atitude displicente e enrolou-se mais fortemente na toalha antes de sentar-se na cama, sentindo a água do cabelo solto nas costas.

- _Srta. Hermione Granger?_ – indagou o recepcionista com leve sotaque.

- Sim, é ela quem está falando...

- _Uma ligação para a senhorita de Synatis Mizar, deseja atender?_

Hermione enrolou mais a toalha felpuda contra o corpo e sentiu o acolchoado leve da cama começar a ser tomado por umidade.

- Sim, sim, pode passar – concordou, logo ouvindo a troca de ligação pelo telefone e um ronco do outro lado da linha. – Sr. Mizar?

- _Senhorita Granger? Aqui é Synatis Mizar, nos falamos à tarde..._

- Eu me lembro senhor Mizar. Mas diga, qual é o problema? – indagou, pensando como aquele senhor havia conseguido seu telefone e número de quarto no Hilton.

- _Só estou ligando para avisar que os nomes estão na lista e que a festa inicia à meia-noite em ponto... _– Hermione pretendeu interromper, mas Mizar prosseguiu. – _A comemoração será no subsolo do seu hotel, senhorita, é só falar com o recepcionista._

- No meu próprio hotel! Isso é estranho demais, Sr. Mizar...

- _Imaginei que fosse pensar isso, senhorita. Mas Nicholls providenciou as reservas neste hotel exatamente por essa razão. E os nomes com que a senhorita e o senhor Williams entrarão são Adria Stanfiel e Mitchel McConnor. Serão escoceses da missão de espiões. E o traje é social._

Hermione rapidamente anotou em um pedaço qualquer de papel os nomes, procurando não esquecê-los – _"Adria Stanfiel... Mitchel McConnor"_ –, e pensou em perguntar sobre como o estranho senhor tinha conseguido descobrir seu paradeiro, o número de seu dormitório, porém o senhor logo desligou.

- _Boa sorte, Srta. Granger. Até logo._ – e bateu o telefone.

A jornalista soltou uma exclamação pela tamanha má educação e bateu o gancho igualmente. Era quase como se ele fosse misterioso e irritante como seu velho desafeto. Suspirando, ergueu-se, percebendo a pequena mancha molhada no acolchoado, e voltou para o banheiro. Paralisou a frente do espelho mais uma vez.

O cabelo lentamente foi preso num coque, a jovem procurando abrir as janelas do banheiro para arejar e secar o espelho da forma correta. E ficou ali, assistindo seu rosto voltar à forma normal no reflexo, a mente ocupada por lembranças do passado, e os braços envolvendo a si mesma, num instante de fragilidade e saudades de um tempo que nunca mais voltaria.

* * *

Justin e Hermione pediram o jantar pelo serviço de quarto, devido ao horário tarde da tal comemoração. Estavam tentando assistir ao canal de notícias, mas toda a falação em grego não agradou a nenhum deles. A BBC estava noticiando algo sobre um ataque ao Oriente Médio, e Hermione suspirou. E eram os bruxos que possuíam problemas? 

Terminando seu prato, a mulher ergueu-se da mesinha e foi até a varanda, descansando o corpo da posição ruim para alimentar-se. Aquele sábado estava sendo um tanto quanto calmo, e não tinha idéia do que esperar da noite. O que aconteceria nesta festa? E quem iria a ela? Albireo certamente não faria uma festa com os principais ajudantes seus em planos ilícitos, correto?

Exatamente as onze e quinze, iniciou sua produção. Como o traje seria social, de acordo com as informações de Mizar. Hermione separou um vestido preto seu, de alças que prendiam atrás de seu pescoço e descia colado até a altura do quadril, onde abria levemente num tecido como balançam as ondas do mar. Algumas pedras negras completavam a produção na altura do colo do vestido, até a cintura, delicados e esparsos. Hermione pendurou-o na alça do armário e observou-o enquanto fazia sua maquiagem.

Tinha comprado aquele vestido para o aniversário de vinte e um anos de Rony, quando conseguiu seu contrato com o Cannons, após a passagem pelo Puddlemere United. Todos foram comemorar em um famoso pub de Londres, e depois, os dois saíram para um encontro a dois... Aquela noite havia sido tão linda. E ele havia dito que estava maravilhosa naquele vestido.

E Harry, por sua vez, que nunca a vira tão deslumbrante em toda a vida dele.

E foi como se seu coração tivesse parado completamente.

- Pare com isso, Hermione! – disse para si mesma, olhando o vestido e batendo contra a testa a mão esquerda, que carregava a caixa de sombra.

Quando o relógio soou quinze para a meia-noite, Hermione olhou-se pronta à frente do espelho, um ligeiro e tímido sorriso nos lábios. Incrível como ele ainda cabia perfeitamente em seu corpo, como a deixava mesmo muito bonita. Um sapato preto acompanhava a produção, e um par de brincos, longos e finos, compostos por pequeninas pedras de cristais. Por fim, uma pulseira que combinava com os brincos, discreta, mas elegante.

Em poucos minutos, Justin tocou na porta e Hermione permitiu a entrada. A reação boquiaberta e sem palavras adicionais, sem comentários idiotas tão típicos dele foi o melhor elogio que poderia receber pelo visual. Esperaram mais alguns minutos e desceram pelo elevador. Trocaram um olhar antes de deixílo para trás, desejando que tudo corresse bem. E que Albireo finalmente mostrasse sua verdadeira cara.

* * *

Com toda a certeza, aquela comemoração era especial e apenas para convidados vip. Logo na entrada, dois grandes rapazes, os famosos 'leões de chácara' para os trouxas, possuíam trajes negros, sobretudos, e cintos reluzentes que traziam duas armas de cada lado do quadril – calibre 38. Para aquela temperatura da Ilha do Mediterrâneo, Hermione apenas pôde sentir pena. 

Ao centro dos rapazes havia uma mesa e uma jovem sentada sobre uma bancada, daquelas altas de pub's, as pernas torneadas e bem bronzeadas. Hermione não pode deixar de reparar nos olhos de Justin recebendo um leve toque brilhante.

- Nomes, por favor. – pediu, a voz aveludada, em inglês.

- Mitchel McConnor e Adria Stanfiel – respondeu Justin, passando o braço direito pelas costas de Hermione, como se para protegê-la dos olhares dos rapazes.

Os olhos escuros da jovem ali sentada correram pela lista dos convidados. Com uma pena, seguia pelos sobrenomes, sussurrando _"McConnor, Stanfiel..."_, e adicionando algumas palavras em grego que nenhum deles entendia. E então, seus olhos arregalaram-se e ela levantou a cabeça, abrindo um grande sorriso para ambos.

- Oh! Por que não disseram logo que eram os convidados de honra do Sr. Albireo! – questionou a jovem, como se aquele fosse o maior segredo já revelado no mundo. – Por favor, acompanhem-me. O Sr. Albireo os espera.

Hermione e Justin trocaram um olhar temeroso. _"Convidados de honra?"_, ela sibilou para Justin, que deu de ombros, parecendo tão confuso quanto ela. Mas, decidiram seguir a jovem e ver qual seria o final da tal festa.

O salão do subsolo era visivelmente espaçoso. As janelas eram compridas e finas, como em antigas construções góticas, e o fundo era também fabricado, já que se localizava debaixo do solo. O Cyprus Hilton era admirável. Entretanto, o espaço físico fora tomado por uma decoração um tanto...

- Sanguinária e de um toque sexual? – arriscou Justin, sussurrando a ela, enquanto andavam junto da recepcionista.

Hermione geralmente não concordava com as opiniões de Williams, mas desta vez ele estava certíssimo. Do teto do salão até o piso de mármore seguiam longas cortinas de seda de inúmeros tons terracota e vermelhos. Elas movimentavam-se de acordo com o andar dos convidados, que tinham de desviar daquele quase labirinto de seda avermelhada. As luzes eram circulares e triangulares, flutuando suavemente entre as pessoas, alaranjadas e amareladas. Logo à frente, uma grande escadaria apresentava-se, denunciando a grande pista. Justin e Hermione paralisaram ali. Correntes medievais, de grandes nós de ferro, estendiam-se do teto até o piso, como as cortinas da outra sala. A iluminação era avermelhada e arroxeada, um grande caminho de tapete negro circundando a pista, lotada de gente.

Os convidados usavam máscaras que cobriam apenas os olhos, como o famoso carnaval de Veneza, e todos carregavam grandes taças de cristal, tomadas por um líquido quase esverdeado. Absinto.

Nos cantos da pista existiam sofás do mesmo tom das cortinas, em que parte dos convidados acomodava-se ali. Pouco adiante, após o final da pista, havia uma outra escadaria, semelhante àquela que estavam parados sobre. E no topo da escadaria, estavam três pessoas, dois homens e uma mulher, sentados em volta de um grande tabuleiro de xadrez. E um telão logo atrás deles passava um vídeo, no mínimo, sugestivo. Eram cenas sensuais de homens e mulheres juntos, todos nus.

Os jornalistas tinham certeza que, no topo daquela escadaria, estava sentado ao lado do tabuleiro o grande Albireo. Pena que, aparentemente, não havia um trono. Assim seria o mais ridículo daquele visual todo.

- Viemos parar em uma festa sadomasoquista? – indagou Hermione, quase divertida, enquanto seguiam os passos da jovem pelo meio da pista.

Claramente havia pessoas de toda parte do globo. Viam-se latinos, norte-americanos, asiáticos, europeus, escandinavos... Enquanto Hermione e Justin circulavam atrás da recepcionista, olhavam à volta, impressionados com a quantidade de gente e de bebida por metro quadrado. Nos cantos, olhando mais de perto, casais aproveitavam para beijarem-se com furor. E varinhas eram erguidas no ar, exigindo mais e mais taças de absinto. A taça enchia-se automaticamente do líquido. Todos pareciam bruxos, ao menos. Mas ainda, aquele bendito Mizar poderia ter avisado a ela o _tipo de comemoração_, o que ainda parecia nebuloso para ambos.

Sentindo-se levemente quente por andar naquela multidão, notando que mãos tentavam tocíla no caminho, em suas costas, em suas pernas, em seus braços, Hermione irritou-se e tornou-se para trás. Olhando para os lados, profundamente aborrecida, enquanto Justin parava igualmente, ela encontrou algo que chamou sua atenção. Um brilho diferente dentre aquelas máscaras que lhe lançavam olhares de lasciva e luxúria. Um brilho quase esverdeado, que se destacava dentre tanto avermelhado. Talvez fosse uma taça mais cheia de absinto.

Justin tocou sua mão esquerda e pediu que ela continuasse. De fato, não gostaria de perder-se dele. Suspirou, esquecendo o motivo de ter virado para trás, e prosseguiu.

A segunda escadaria estava logo à frente. Hermione e Justin subiram os degraus, e ambos estavam suando frio. Por que seriam convidados de honra, afinal?

O rosto envelhecido e rugoso de Albireo apresentou-se, um sorriso tão calmo e reconfortante em seus lábios, os olhos brilhando de compaixão. Entre seus dedos, uma taça como a de todos naquele salão, o tom esverdeado da bebida destacando-se de sua roupa marrom e negra. Ao tornar-se para aqueles que arriscavam subir até onde estava presente, Albireo olhou quase que severo para a jovem que os levara até lá.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou, a voz seca, erguendo a mão direita e chamando a jovem até sua posição.

A morena caminhou até Albireo e colocou-se no nível do velho político, agachada, e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, olhando de esguelha para Justin e Hermione. Rapidamente, os olhos de Albireo não continham mais nenhum rastro de severidade ou secura, e foram tomados novamente por um delicioso sentido de carinho. Contraindo os olhos num sorriso para os jornalistas, as rugas formando-se com maior intensidade ao redor deles, ergueu-se do sofá. A jovem levantou-se igualmente e, quando deu a volta, foi puxada pelo braço por Albireo e arrebatada por um encostar de lábios.

A primeira coisa que veio na cabeça de Hermione foi sua mulher, Vittoria. Como o homem podia simplesmente puxar a moça e dar-lhe um beijo como aquele, quase inocente, mas ainda nos lábios, e carregado de visível desejo? Ao terminar, a jovem sorriu levemente para o político e deu as costas. A expressão seguinte era de completo nojo.

- Finalmente um encontro tão esperado! Depois de todos esses meses, posso conhecê-los! – exclamou Albireo, caminhando até ambos e estendendo a mão para Williams. – McConnor, meu belo rapaz! Um prazer reconhecer o rosto daquele que tanto me ajudou com sua destreza! – Justin deixou que um sorriso quase inseguro escapasse de seus lábios, e agradeceu pelos elogios. Albireo deixou que o riso fosse maior ao colocar os olhos em Hermione. – E Stanfiel! Não pensava que pudesse ser tão graciosa essa escocesa! Deslumbrante!

Beijando o rosto de Hermione, Albireo deixou seus lábios permanecerem um tempo maior que o necessário, permitindo um leve toque de sua língua na superfície do rosto dela. Uma repentina tomada de terror tomou a mulher. Como um toque de alguém pudesse causar-lhe tanta repulsa assim? Afastando-se, notando que ele não o faria tão cedo, Hermione suspirou e sorriu para o político.

- Por favor, acomodem-se conosco – disse ele, mostrando os assentos. – Ambos são meus convidados de honra desta noite gloriosa... Veremos seus resultados e exporemos para todos assistirem à tamanha competência dos escoceses. – um brilho de malícia despontou em seus olhos, e Hermione nada gostou daquilo.

Assim que sentaram nos sofás avermelhados, como os existentes na pista de dança, duas taças vazias apareceram diante de Hermione e Justin. Albireo deu um estalar de dedos e as taças encheram-se de absinto.

- Sirvam-se da nossa bebida predileta – sorriu Albireo, indicando as taças. – Absinto, não há nada melhor. Nem mesmo suas famosas cervejas.

Hermione não lançou olhar algum para Justin, mas realmente desejou. Sempre fora fraca para bebidas, três canecas nos famosos pub's da Inglaterra e Hermione ficava corada e as palavras vinham com maior freqüência, assim como a risada. Como seu organismo reagiria a absinto! Nunca tinha tomado antes sequer um gole daquilo, e sabia que Justin também não.

No entanto, não poderia recusar. Aparentemente, Albireo havia pedido serviços para os tais McConnor e Stanfiel, os verdadeiros. E eles certamente não iriam recusar um gole do mais famoso drinque das festas do político. Então, ela tocou a taça diante de si, e a trouxe para mais perto, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava Justin fazê-lo também.

O líquido era diferente, a coloração dele. Absinto poderia ser considerado um líquido transparente como água, e dependendo de seu ponto de visão, de fato parecia cristalino. Contudo, girando a taça entre os dedos, podia-se perceber a mudança de coloração da bebida, tomando um tom esverdeado claro. _"Quase como os olhos de Harry"_, pensou instintivamente. O brilho atingiu os olhos de Hermione e ela passou então a cheirar o composto alcoólico. Na maioria das bebidas alcoólicas, o cheiro de álcool sempre é forte, ou então no mínimo presente. Entretanto, naquele líquido, o cheio presente era de outra substância conhecida, o anis.

Levando a taça aos lábios, devagar e gentil, Hermione tomou um gole leve do líquido. Assim como o perfume, o gosto característico daquele tipo de absinto era o anis. Primeiramente, ao tocar de sua boca com a bebida, os lábios levemente formigaram e a língua denunciou o álcool do composto. Forte e consistente, o líquido desceu pela garganta deixando um rastro de anis gostoso e quase despertador, para ao final rachar seu estômago por ser uma bebida pouco mais intensa. Pessoalmente, Hermione nunca fora fã de anis, nem mesmo daquelas balas de goma com o gosto, mas o drinque era bastante agradável.

Ao terminar o gole, Hermione tomou outro e mais outro, desejando economizar a conversa com Albireo, sem levar em consideração o teor alcoólico da bebida. Justin, por sua vez, estava enchendo a taça uma segunda vez.

- Então... – iniciou Albireo, enquanto balançava os pés no som da música. – Digam-me, o trabalho fora muito complicado? Se bem que, por recomendação de seu chefe, soube que eram amplamente capacitados para o trabalho.

Hermione estava com a boca ainda ocupada pelo absinto, assim provocando que Williams respondesse pelos dois.

- Percalços em todos os trabalhos são existentes, Sr. Albireo – disse Justin, num tom quase admirável. Hermione sabia que estava interpretando alguém bastante perspicaz. – Claramente o senhor deve saber disso. Mas não tivemos muitos problemas. Todas as dificuldades foram superadas.

A mulher que acompanhava Albireo lançou um sorriso largo para Justin e cruzou as pernas de modo sensual. Hermione tentou não rolar os olhos, sabendo que aquela deveria ser uma das 'ajudantes' de Albireo – seus casos com a prostituição eram notáveis para aqueles que sabiam da sua verdadeira personalidade. A jovem tinha idade para ser filha do bruxo, quanto mais estar ali, acompanhando-o.

- Postura um tanto confiável, meu jovem – respondeu o velho, o mesmo sorriso nos lábios. – E presumo que o Ministério Escocês não tenha sido problema muito grande para vocês, correto?

Williams ajeitou-se no sofàtomando uma postura de totalmente por dentro do assunto.

- Tenho certeza que nenhum de nossos superiores no esquadrão tem conhecimento de nossas atividades secretas para o senhor, acredite. – assegurou Justin, o sorriso alargando-se ao notar a predisposição da jovem ao lado de Albireo. Mulheres sempre foram, e sempre seriam, o seu fraco.

- Hum! Muito bom saber disso, McConnor – Albireo tornou-se para a jovem e deu-lhe outro beijo, idêntico ao dado na recepcionista. – Infelizmente, agora temos de fugir e desviar dos ímpetos do maldito Potter...

Hermione estava ordenando para que a taça fosse preenchida uma segunda vez com outra dose de absinto, quando ouviu o sobrenome tão conhecido. Seus músculos do corpo inteiro paralisaram e os olhos tornaram-se, estarrecidos, na direção de Albireo.

- O senhor quer dizer... _Harry Potter_? – questionou, o temor visível em sua voz.

As sobrancelhas de Albireo arquearam-se por um momento, surpreso pela reação da mulher, e as rugas em sua testa intensificaram-se.

- Claro que estou falando de Harry Potter, Stanfiel! Há outro? – perguntou quase como se debochasse dela, tomando um gole de sua taça. – Aquele maldito inglesinho anda se metendo nos meus negócios. Auror desgraçado. Mas eu também preparo surpresas ótimas para ele... Não perde por esperar...

Porém, ainda que Albireo falasse com certo tom de desprezo, Hermione ficara intensamente curiosa por aquele assunto, e prosseguiu. Colocando a segunda taça de absinto sobre o grande tabuleiro de xadrez que os dividia de Albireo, Hermione indagou:

- Mas, Sr. Albireo, como exatamente Harry Potter está em seu caminho?

Hermione sentiu o olhar de Justin sobre ela, quase temeroso, aborrecido por ela estar levando aquele assunto à frente, quando deveriam evitar falar qualquer coisa com o político. Ao menos não coisas que envolvessem as atividades dos tais McConnor e Stanfiel.

- Muito simples, minha cara – disse Albireo, os olhos escurecendo. – O inglesinho metido a auror resolveu trancafiar Hale naquele Ministério da Magia... Só que ele não tem idéia de que Charles poderá sair de lá quando quiser. E quando ele o fizer, Potter será sepultado a sete palmos debaixo da terra!

Desejando afastar o tenso clima que se formou entre todos ali presentes, Williams soltou uma risada divertida, como se apreciasse aquela atitude de Albireo. O velho político adorou a expressão de Justin, e resolveu acompanhílo na risada. Hermione decidiu que seria mais seguro seguir o exemplo de Justin, e colocou-se a rir atrás da taça de cristal, enquanto deixava-se levar pelo álcool presente na bebida e seus pensamentos. _"Não posso acreditar que Albireo está ligado com Charles Hale! Imagine quando Harry descobrir isso! Não posso acreditar, estão guardando uma bomba-relógio nos porões do Ministério! Precisamos fazer alguma coisa!"_, sua mente começou a fervilhar enquanto notava que seus sentidos iniciavam uma diferença de noção. A bebida começava a fazer efeito.

Imediatamente, sua cabeça foi levada até a pista, olhando para as pessoas se divertindo, dançando de acordo com a música alta, beijando-se e agarrando-se no centro e nos cantos da pista, bebendo absinto como se fosse água... Hermione suspirou, o coração batendo mais forte, temerosa pelo final que poderia ter aquela noite. Correndo os olhos até a escadaria em que entraram, onde as correntes eram substituídas pelas cortinas avermelhadas, podia notar que havia pessoas nuas ali. Juntas. _Realmente_ juntas.

Piscando duas vezes seguidas, chocada pela cena tão aberta a todos os convidados, Hermione passou a imaginar se não era a bebida mesmo. Estava entrando na terceira dose de absinto, e bebia aquilo como se fosse bem mais leve do que realmente era. Olhando de esguelha para Williams, que se divertia aparentemente a observar a prostituta que acompanhava Albireo, Hermione sabia que ele estava disfarçando, assim como ela. Voltando-se para o político, a imagem de um casal acariciando-se intimamente no telão a deixou corada. Nunca sentiu tão enojada em um lugar antes.

E, no meio de toda aquela multidão enlouquecida, Hermione esqueceu toda a sua repulsa e concentrou-se em uma única pessoa. Dentre os convidados que dançavam e esfregavam-se na pista, alguém a chamou sua atenção. Harry. Olhando diretamente para ela.

* * *

Depois da terceira dose de absinto, Hermione pediu licença para Albireo, a prostituta, o segundo homem, calado, e Williams. No momento em que o salto a ergueu do sofá avermelhado, o equilíbrio de seu corpo vacilou. Uma tontura repentina a tomou, e sabia que a causa era a bebida em excesso, tomada sentada. Enquanto tentava recuperar a estabilidade, ouviu Albireo dizer que precisava se retirar para providenciar o show, deixando Justin e a prostituta sozinhos. Ao menos sabia que para ele ficar como ela, muita bebida era necessária. 

Descendo a escadaria com ligeira dificuldade, a tontura indo e voltando, Hermione fixou os olhos em Harry. O moreno estava paralisado no meio da pista, enquanto todos a sua volta dançavam sem controle algum, ao som de uma canção entorpecente e sensual. Vestido em negro e azul escuro, Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando conter sua divisão de desejos: o primeiro, querendo mais do que tudo estrangulílo e torturílo até que revelasse o porquê de sua presença no Chipre, na mesma festa que ela e olhando diretamente; o segundo, transbordando de algo quase incontrolável... Talvez fosse a bebida, mas nunca o vira tão irresistível. Nem mesmo quando paralisado no balcão na noite anterior, no Ginger's Bolls.

Ultrapassando as pessoas presentes na pista, a jornalista mantinha os olhos sobre ele, o mesmo que ele fazia. A expressão visivelmente aborrecida. Ele, divertindo-se. O sorriso malicioso, o olhar sedutor, a postura – os braços cruzados e as pernas espaçadas levemente –, tudo levando ao maior do ódio e do desejo que ela sentira desde o início daquela semana.

Parando a centímetros dele, Hermione pensou em cruzar os braços da mesma maneira, porém os braços dele logo a envolveram, puxando-a para ele e levando-a dali. Hermione ainda tentou relutar e gritar com ele, mas com o som naquela altura, nada poderia ser ouvido ou falado. Os braços de Harry tocavam suas costas com certeza e força, diferente das outras vezes, em que havia certa relutância ali. O corpo dele encostava lateralmente no seu, tentando ultrapassar a multidão dançante, e não fazia bem a ela. Calafrios a enchiam de dúvida, sabendo que aquilo era metade ela, metade absinto. Nunca achou que o efeito da bebida provocaria um desejo tão repentino por ele. Quase incontrolável.

Olhando de esguelha para o homem, podia reparar no rosto obstinado e sério com que Harry circulava. Hermione esquecera de reparar, estranhamente, na máscara que cobria parte de seu rosto. Mas, afinal, como não reparara antes? Será que os olhos dele penetravam em sua alma de forma tão entorpecente que não podia lutar contra? Será que era esse seu fim?

Logo notou que Harry a levou até o banheiro. Um ambiente comprido, com pias que pareciam infinitas, rodeadas por espelhos longos e mármore. Logo depois das pias, os boxes inúmeros que se espalhavam por duas fileiras, portas de madeira trabalhada que iam do chão até cerca de dois metros de altura. Hermione não tinha idéia do que passava pela cabeça de Harry, mas a única coisa que ela foi capaz de fazer foi acompanhar o andar de suas pernas velozes. O banheiro era unissex. E não ficou espantada de ver dezenas de casais agarrando-se ali também.

E então, ele puxou Hermione para um dos últimos boxes da fileira do lado esquerdo, jogando-a dentro do pequeno espaço e fechando a porta fortemente. Hermione arregalou os olhos, diante da atitude tão repentina e grudou na parede ao lado do vaso sanitário.

- Você ficou maluco! – questionou, ainda encostada na parte oposta a ele, tirando o cabelo da testa. – Por acaso anda me perseguindo, procurando saber para onde vou ou deixo de ir, seu doente! Não acredito que me seguiu até o Chipre! Como você pode ser tão imbecil!

Harry colocou o dedo indicador direito nos lábios, pedindo silêncio, os olhos e todo o rosto contorcido em pavor e raiva. Por que ela tinha de ser tão escandalosa quando não podia? Percebendo que ela não calaria a boca, aproximou-se dela e encostou sua fronte na de Hermione, divina naquele vestido preto que Harry tanto adorava. Imediatamente, ao encostar de seu corpo no dela, Hermione perdeu a fala e soltou a respiração com uma dificuldade tremenda, não respirando uma segunda vez enquanto estivesse com uma parte de seu corpo colada na dele. Harry notou a certa fragilidade da mulher e sorriu por dentro, desejando que aquele não fosse apenas efeito da bebida. Dava para sentir de longe o perfume dela misturado ao cheiro de anis que exalava de seus lábios entreabertos, o aroma inebriante do absinto.

Retirando o dedo indicativo da boca, Harry colocou as duas mãos nos ombros de Hermione delicadamente e notou que sua pele se arrepiou debaixo de seus dedos. Como desejou que aquilo acontecesse pelo resto de sua vida, por um simples momento. Por mais absurdo que pudesse parecer, Harry nunca desejou estar com ela tão fortemente desde o dia em que começaram a trabalhar juntos. Talvez fosse a aparência deslumbrante naquele vestido que ela usara com Rony, talvez o olhar completamente embevecido nele, talvez a simples ação de não respirar enquanto estivesse colado a ela.

- Granger, antes de tudo, controle-se, por favor... – disse baixinho, para que somente Hermione ouvisse suas palavras.

Hermione soltou a respiração finalmente, ainda observando completamente entorpecida aqueles olhos verde-esmeralda por trás daquela máscara. Entretanto, optou pelo silêncio.

- Escute... Albireo planeja eliminar você e o Williams hoje... – falou pausado, esperando que Hermione continuasse quieta, mas ela interrompeu-o.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Potter! Como você sabe de tudo isso! E como você tem interrompido os planos de Albireo! Ele citou o seu nome, sabia? O maldito velho está envolvido com Charles Hale, e disse que ele pode escapar quando quiser dos porões do Ministério! – reclamou a mulher, sem controle, apesar de tentar diminuir o volume de sua voz.

Harry aumentou a força de seus dedos nos ombros nus de Hermione, tentando fazer com que ela o escutasse, de uma forma de outra.

- Não, Hermione! Fique quieta, pelo amor de Deus! – pediu, erguendo a voz por instinto, enquanto a mulher tentava se desvencilhar de suas mãos, rebelde. – Que merda! Se eu te coloquei nessa porra de festa é para você perceber com quem está se metendo! – disse profundamente de saco cheio. – Os serviços dos espiões escoceses por quem você e o Williams estão se passando não são mais necessários e ele pretende eliminar vocês dois no meio da festa! Malfoy foi atrás dele, e eu vim tentar te convencer a fazer o mesmo, a sair daqui, você já tem a matéria, então vamos embora sua cabeça-dura! E não pense que eu estou fazendo isso porque quero, é porque fui obrigado por Lupin! Por mim, você poderia apodrecer com essa sua sabedoria irritante que acha que possui!

Hermione parou de se mexer e tentar se soltar do domínio dos braços de Harry, olhando-o com tremenda surpresa e raiva, tudo misturado. Repentinamente, era como se tudo tivesse sentido para ela.

- Era você! – gritou, apontando o dedo para o rosto do moreno. – Você era Mizar! Eu sabia! Eu sabia! – repetiu, tomada pela irritação e ira.

Soltando um suspiro, derrotado, Harry abriu os braços e retirou a máscara, cansado de lutar contra ela. Hermione tinha os olhos cheios de fúria, e começou a surrar seu peito, batendo os punhos contra seu tórax, na ânsia de fazê-lo pagar por tentar enganíla. E afinal, por que ele a perseguia com essa maldita obsessão de tentar destruí-la o tempo todo, em qualquer oportunidade! Hermione viu-se tomada por uma raiva tão grande e crescente, também consciente que o absinto estava ajudando muito para que os punhos não tivessem a força necessária para machucílo. E enquanto ela tentava, dizia enfurecida:

- Por que você não me esquece! Por que tem que me seguir até uma maldita ilha da Grécia, se passar por alguém que não é e colocar-me numa festa em que eu posso ser morta! Por que tem essa necessidade de me ver longe, de me destruir, de me ver no meu pior! Eu te odeio, Harry! Odeio!

Foi então que Harry cansou. Cansou de ter que fazer o quê os outros mandavam, de correr atrás de uma pessoa que não resistia ficar perto por um minuto, de tentar salvar algo que já estava perdido há tempos. Cansou de vê-la naquele vestido tão maravilhoso e não poder demonstrar aquele maldito desejo que começava a crescer dentro dele. Cansou de relutar à vontade de esmurríla por ser tão teimosa e tão turrona, sempre achando que tinha razão. Cansou de sentir seus punhos atingirem seu peito, gritando que o odiava por persegui-la, sendo que, infelizmente, seus destinos insistiam em encontrar-se toda vez. Cansou de lutar contra as lembranças e de lutar contra um sentimento que não podia ser evitado, por mais que desejasse. Cansou de passar uma única semana vendo seu rosto tão amargurado em sua direção. Cansou de tentar fazer o certo e afastar-se. Cansou de tentar convencê-la de que o melhor para ambos era que ela largasse o emprego e mudasse para bem longe. Mas, pior do que tudo isso, Harry cansou de resistir a Hermione. E decidiu por um instante, acabar com isto.

Puxando os punhos de Hermione para longe de seu peito, Harry empurrou bruscamente Hermione contra a parede ao lado do vaso sanitário e tomou seus lábios. Hermione imediatamente sentiu todo o corpo amolecer, todas as suas terminações nervosas aliviarem com o efeito absinto e o efeito dos lábios de Harry nos dela. O impacto de seu corpo contra a parede foi facilmente diminuído, quando as mãos de Harry abandonaram seus punhos e guiaram sozinhos até suas costas e sua cabeça, puxando-a pela nuca na direção dele, enquanto passeava com os lábios de maneira quase irritante de tão deliciosa e sensual, obrigando-a a calar a boca. Os punhos de Hermione caíram da parede e colocaram-se primeiramente contra a cabeça de Harry. Os fios escuros e macios de seu cabelo entraram em contato com os dedos de Hermione e ela sentiu derreter-se. Nunca havia se sentido daquele jeito antes, em toda sua vida.

Suas respirações uniram-se por um instante, as bocas unidas, enquanto Hermione abria seus lábios e Harry, enfurecido, colocava a língua na abertura e executava um beijo totalmente incontrolável e sensual, um beijo do tipo que Hermione jamais esperou receber. Notou o movimento de pernas dele, quando seus joelhos bateram com os dele no momento que Harry pressionou seu corpo totalmente contra a parede, forçadamente, juntando seu quadril com o de Hermione, provocando o levantar sutil de uma de suas pernas. A mão dele deixou suas costas e se juntou com a outra, em seu rosto, acariciando-a com a ponta dos dedos, permitindo que criasse ali um calor jamais sentido por ela mesmo quando estivera naquela pista lotada. As mãos de Hermione caíram de seu cabelo e rumaram para as costas, a cintura, desenhando os músculos bem torneados das costas dele, do melhor auror da Inglaterra.

Beijílo era como se tudo voltasse à tona, tudo que acontecera naquela maldita noite, tudo que passaram juntos. Sentir suas mãos tão possessivas em seu rosto era quase amedrontador, mas era de uma maneira arrebatadora que somente Rony a tocava enquanto estavam em seus momentos mais íntimos. Era como penetrar em um mar gelado do norte, mas encontrar abrigo na pele daquele que caíra junto com você. Era encontrar o lugar mais erótico e mais sensual que já conhecera, e possuir aquele que deseja por toda a existência, ali, presente junto de você. Reconhecer os lábios de Harry contra os seus, reconhecer o movimento sutil e experiente de sua língua contra a dela, reconhecer o toque que a deixava arrepiada apenas com um pensamento... Conhecer uma segunda vez como era beijar Harry Potter, como era ter o corpo dele pressionado contra o seu, faminto por amor e por desejo, como era saber que, por um instante, ela parecia ser a única no mundo. Mesmo que fosse naquele cubículo, apertados um contra o outro, sabendo que aquela poderia ser o último ímpeto de fraqueza nos próximos anos.

Beijíla era como se apaixonar novamente, sentir aquele frio na barriga, recear, desejar, sofrer, amar. Tê-la, por um momento sutil que fosse, em seus braços novamente era torturador e quase impossível. Senti-la puxar seus lábios entre os dentes, ansiando por maior contato em um único beijo, senti-la colocar toda sua força no simples instante e nada mais. Perceber o gosto de anis do absinto em sua boca e parecer tão entorpecido pela bebida como ela. Saber mais uma vez que ela estava com ele, somente com ele, e pensando nele. Imaginar que aquela poderia ser a última vez que tocariam um ao outro, que deixariam seus desejos mais impuros serem colocados e expostos para ela, ter a certeza de que ela desejava fazer amor com ele naquele banheiro chique daquela festa enlouquecida, tão longe de casa e tão longe da realidade. Permitir que aquele primeiro impulso físico seu transformar-se em um desejo apaixonado. E tentar colocar naquele único beijo o quanto a desejava, ainda que ela decidisse odiílo pelo resto da vida.

E antes que pudesse, uma vez mais, envolvê-la e amíla de maneira animal e incontrolável, que pudesse beijíla sem pesar e apenas respeitando os mais antigos desejos humanos, Harry separou-se dela. E deu um passo para trás, como se continuar perto de seu corpo provocasse impulsos elétricos dolorosos. Hermione estava tão chocada quanto ele, tão sem palavras, tão carregada de temor como ele. E nunca um olhar doeu tanto nele, nunca sentiu tanta vontade de abraçíla e demonstrar o tamanho de seu arrependimento. O absinto ainda persistia em seus lábios, o cheiro dele ainda estava nas mãos e na extensão corporal dela. Harry paralisou, Hermione também. Trocando olhares... Cúmplices no erro e no desejo. Era como relembrar a besteira que cometeram quase dois anos atrás.

Assim, Harry colocou a mão direita para trás e abriu o trinco da porta do boxe, sem tirar os olhos dela, dizendo:

- É melhor sairmos daqui.

Na saída do banheiro, de braços cruzados, estavam encostados na pia Draco Malfoy e Justin, olhando odiosos um para o outro. Quando Harry e Hermione apareceram, o jornalista e o espião observaram ambos, os olhares assassinos.

Harry e Draco subiram com Justin e Hermione para o apartamento e esperaram que ambos pegassem suas bagagens. Logo que saíram dos dormitórios, Harry, encostado na parede, com as pernas cruzadas e os braços também, olhou diretamente para Hermione, e ela simplesmente respondeu.

- Nunca mais toque em mim, Harry. Eu odeio você por ter me tocado mais uma vez.

E seguiu, silenciosamente, ao encontro de Draco e Justin, com destino ao aeroporto de Larnaca e Inglaterra novamente.

* * *

**_Nota da Autora (3):_**_ Aham! Primeiro beijo deles na fic! Deixem reviews falando o quê vocês acharam ok! Quero só ver a reação de todo mundo aqui! Risos... Espero que tenha sido a altura. Mas agora, as coisas tendem a esquentar... O Hale e o Albireo estão juntos nisso tudo, podem imaginar o que vem de coisa ruim por aí! E os dois ainda terão de se suportar depois disso! Vixi..._

**_Nota da Autora (4):_**_ Respostas à todas as suas reviews! E obrigada novamente pessoal!_

**_Mione G. Potter RJ:_**_ Risos... Sim, muitos percalços no caminho, mas essa fic tem final feliz sim! ;)_

**_Dani Potter:_**_ Opa! Tensão é! Depois desse capítulo o que você acha de tensão! Risos... Pois é miguxa, pode puxar muito minhas orelhinhas porque eu demorei mesmo. Mas agora ta atualizado aqui! ;) E mais... Esquizofrênicos? Por aqui! Vai saber né? rolando os olhos Ti doluuu!_

**_tlw_****_-veronica-e-ned:_**_ Pois é né... E imaginar que eu tive muitos dias parecidos com esse nesses últimos meses, terrível não! Mas não precisa bater no Harry! Risos..._

**_Raquel:_**_ Ai que bom! Tomara que você não tenha desistido por causa da demora! Beijinhus!_

**_Isa Potter:_**_ Bellinha, você pode ver que desistir ela não vai mesmo né! Risos... E se vai ser D/G! Quem sabe né olhando para longe, disfarçando... Hum... E mais uma pergunta... Como está esse capítulo como romance? Se bem que romance não é muito isso, mas ta bom né! Risos... É alguma coisa ainda... Ti adoro! _

**_-X:_**_ Puxa... boquiaberta Fiquei chocada por ler o seu comentário viu! Chocada! Nossa, eu não mereço tanta coisa! Não mereço mesmo viu! Mas ainda assim, fico muito contente de alegrar alguém, de fazer sair um pouquinho que seja da realidade! É o que eu mais desejo! Espero que continue lendo com todo esse entusiasmo viu! Obrigada mesmooo! ;)_

**_Karen Farallinha:_**_ Risos... Então fica Ka mesmo! E sobre o tamanho dos capítulos, de fato, são bem pequeninos mesmo, em comparação com os da série né... Mas esse ficou maiorzinho! Beijocas!_

**_Xianya_**_Risos... No mesmo quarto? Na mesma cama também é! Risos... Mas olha, isso já é alguma coisa não é! Beijos! ;)_

**_Luiza Potter:_**_ Chocada Jura que você é H/G, mas está lendo a fic! Fico sempre tão chocada quando leio que pessoas adoradoras de outros shippers estão lendo a fic! To mesmo muito impressionada minina! Mas, olha, espero que você continue lendo mesmo que seja H/H viu! Mil beijos!_

**_J:_**_ Hum... Talvez não demore tanto não viu! Bijos! ;) E desculpa meeeeesmo a demora viuuuu!_

**_Ligia Maria Araki:_**_ Ai dio... Isso sim é me deixar lisonjeada né! Ainda mais porque é alguém que eu admiro pra caramba! Essa mina escreve que é um absurdo! Aliás, acho que já esclarecemos a dúvida... ou não! Não lembro! Risos... E nosso encontro tem que tá de pé hein! Ti adorooo amigaaaa! Beijos!_

**_Fernanda Mac-Ginity:_**_ Nossa senhora! Você e seu irmão eram assim! Minha nossa, que medo hein! Risos... Mas espero que esse fds regado a muito absinto tenha sido bom!_

**_M. Sheldon:_**_ Minina, preciso te passar o capítulo pra você betar né.. que vergonha! Risos... Putz, que péssimo esse negócio do vírus hein! Mas eu também não posso falar muita coisa por causa do meu pc, ele sempre pega vírus, é terrível! E olha, eu AMEI o seu trabalho, você beta bem demais minina! Juro pra vc, ficou bom demais, adoreeeii! E obrigada pelos elogios seus né! Brigada mesmooo! ;)_

**_Batata:_**_ Manaaa! Você por akiii! Passa mais vezes, to com saudades suas viuu! ;)_

**_Fl_**_ Que bom que você tem gostado dos capítulos! Valeu mesmo hein! Continue lendo e desculpa a demora!_

**_Ca-cacazinha_**_ Oiii minina! Poxa, valeuzão pelos elogios! E falando em "pegação", aqui está um pouquinho não é! Espero que tenha aprovado! ;)_

**_Fluora:_**_ Oi Fé! 'Brigadaaaaa por ter lido e espero que continue ok! Beijocas! ;)_

**_Bruxa Luna:_**_ Jura! Uma das melhor fics! Minha nossa senhora! Risos.. Poxa, assim você me deixa envergonhada minina! ;) Mas aqui está mais da fic, respondendo ao seu pedido! Espero que esteja à altura! Beijos!_

**_Nota da Autora (5):_**_ Espero meeesmo que tenham gostado! E mais... Deixem reviews sobre a ceninha hein! Amo vocês! E caso vocês gostem de H/H, tem a minha outra fic, Nunca Esqueça Veneza, que ganhou o concurso do primeiro desafio H/H! Beijos!

* * *

_


	8. As Últimas Horas

**OS PERGAMINHOS DE NOSSA EXISTÊNCIA**

**Autora:** Angela Miguel  
**Contato:** angela_ponto)_mig_(arroba)_uol_(ponto)_com_(ponto)_br e ametista_(underline)_lua_(arroba)_uol_(ponto)_com_(ponto)_br  
**Shipper:** Harry/Hermione  
**Spoilers:** 1 a 5 livros  
**Sinopse:** Pós-Hogwarts. Hermione é uma jornalista famosa do Profeta Diário e é designada para uma reportagem especial com o Departamento de Espionagem e de Aurores do Ministério da Magia. Porém, pior do que pisar onde prometera não mais pisar é reencontrar alguém que não se esquece. Para voltar a ter sua vida de volta, Hermione só precisará realizar esta matéria. Mas, quando o passado reabre feridas e sentimentos, não há vida que volte a ser a mesma.  
**Disclaimer:** Esta história não tem ligação com J.K.Rowling ou qualquer empresa ligada a série e marca Harry Potter. Não há fins lucrativos.  
**Resumo do capítulo anterior:** O caso Chipre que Hermione comandava no Profeta Diário a mandou para a ilha do mediterrâneo em seu primeiro final de semana do mês de dezembro. Mas, o político Albireo tinha outros planos para Justin e ela, e Harry foi "obrigado" a salvá-la. O beijo? Só uma conseqüência, claro...

**_Nota da Autora (1):_**_ Consegui! Estou tentando há um mês finalizar este capítulo, mas a faculdade deixa cada vez mais difícil a continuidade tanto desta fic quanto da série... Mas dei um jeitinho e aqui estou eu, no meu domingo de junho, atualizando a PDNE pra todo mundo! Como sempre, sem correção prévia ainda, mas assim que a M-Chan betar, eu o recoloco, ok! Espero que gostem dele! _

**_Nota da Autora (2):_**_ Aliás, para quem não sabe, além de faculdade, eu estou trabalhando, estou fazendo estágio, então as atualizações podem ficar ainda mais espaçadas... Mas vamos ver o que eu consigo nas férias!_

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO OITO - AS ÚLTIMAS HORAS

Harry costumava esperar ansioso o início de todo domingo. Aquele dia de descanso, mas o mesmo que precipitava mais uma semana difícil. Ainda que Voldemort já tivesse sido derrotado anos antes e muitos focos do terror destruídos, ser um auror era assinar em 'profissão perigo', sem dúvida. Quantos sábados ou sextas-feiras perdera por estar em serviço? Os momentos eram compensados, ao menos, pela presença de Gina, também auror. Agora, nem isso mais. Um movimento quase mecânico, ainda que fosse um apaixonado pelo que realizava dia após dia.

Mas aquele não era um domingo comum. O homem tinha o corpo esticado em sua cama, os lençóis enrolados entre suas pernas e braços, a coberta acompanhando. O aquecedor estava ligado na temperatura média e emitia um ruído baixinho ― Harry nunca fora o melhor em feitiços de aquecimento, então optou pelo modo trouxa. Dezembro era geralmente daquela maneira. Nebuloso, escuro e úmido. Não havia neve ainda, mas o frio mostrara que viera para chacoalhar as peles e casacos dos ingleses e europeus.

Os olhos entreabertos estavam direcionados na janela. Os vidros e a cortina fechados permitiam que somente parte da claridade do dia nublado adentrasse no dormitório. O relógio em sua parede indicava que o dia entrava vagarosamente na noite, quinze para as sete da noite. A camisa de botões de seu pijama aberta deixava à mostra todas as marcas de anos de luta e perseverança. Os cortes que não puderam ser cicatrizados com totalidade destacavam-se suavemente no desenho do tórax delineado e bem torneado do auror. Estava bem daquele jeito, confortável, gostoso... Um domingo como outro...

_Não_. Fechou os olhos e soltou a respiração devagar, o peito subindo e descendo, as pernas movendo-se entre os lençóis, o aquecedor emitindo o mesmo som repetitivo. _Você deveria estar feliz_. Engolindo em seco, imaginou se haveria algum modo de calar os próprios pensamentos. Como poderia estar feliz quando fez a última coisa que deveria? Aquele dia estava sendo nebuloso demais para o primeiro domingo do último mês do ano.

_Você beijou Hermione, não era isso que queria desde que a encontrou de novo?_ Harry bufou e levou a mão esquerda, esquecida até então entre os outros travesseiros de sua cama, até o topo da cabeça. A testa levemente suada, ainda que a pele continuasse fria. A volta de Nicósia tinha sido tão pior do que imaginara no momento em que cogitou a idéia de beijar Hermione no banheiro daquela festa. Ainda que ele não tivesse planejado nada. _Lógico, acredito perfeitamente no que diz, assim como não disse nada quando você começou a investigar essa história do Albireo_. As mãos dele correram pelos olhos e os fecharam logo, como se ardessem. A cabeça latejava sem parar, talvez fosse a bebida da noite anterior.

Logo que chegara do Chipre, Harry não acompanhou Hermione e Williams do aeroporto até suas residências, como propusera de muito mau agrado Malfoy. Dirigira-se direto para seu apartamento, querendo esquecer da expressão da mulher assim que deixaram o hotel. Aquela expressão já conhecida de decepção e mágoa e repulsa não ia embora. Então, por que ficar no mesmo ambiente que ela?

Retirando os dedos de seus olhos, voltou-os para a cabeceira de sua cama e à garrafa de absinto. Pessoalmente, preferia outros líquidos como uísque ou vodca, mas o gosto daquela maldita bebida insistia em instalar-se na sua boca. _E a sensação de estar beijando ela outra e mais outra vez quando bebe isso não tem nada a ver, eu presumo_. Harry rolou os olhos, concentrando-se na garrafa pela metade. Bebera absinto somente em uma ocasião passada, há alguns anos, e a garrafa estava praticamente inteira.

A madrugada demorara a passar, mesmo que os goles da bebida fossem cada vez maiores e mais famintos. _Exatamente como o quê você tem sentido por ela_. Soltando um grunhido de insatisfação, ergueu o tronco da cama e sentou-se rápido demais, voltando levemente para trás pela dor na cabeça. Já tivera ressacas piores, portanto não dera muita importância. Precisava colocar as idéias em ordem, nunca analisar porque somente o faria se sentir pior, mas tomar algumas decisões em relação às atitudes da festa de Albireo.

Afastou os lençóis do corpo e levantou da cama, pisando antes no copo caído ao lado do leito ― não que ele tivesse usado, já que direto do gargalo parecia mais apropriado. O quarto ficou, assim como a cama, e caminhou para o banheiro. O espelho sobre a pia revelou a imagem cansada e confusa do auror. Os olhos verdes estavam escuros e envolvidos numa leve coroa marrom, a boca inchada e vermelha, o cabelo desgrenhado como desde muito criança. O dia tinha passado e não via a hora daquele mês de dezembro acabar. Nunca mais veria Hermione, não cruzaria com sua figura mandona pelos corredores ou toparia com seu rosto belo, que antes carregava preocupação por ele, e agora somente rancor.

― Você precisa resolver isso, cara. ― disse a imagem do espelho para ele.

Harry abriu a torneira, molhou o rosto e voltou a olhar-se o reflexo no espelho. Possivelmente, se não tivesse bebido durante a madrugada o resultado não fosse tão negativo e desanimador. Dando as costas, abriu o box do chuveiro e ligou-o. Alguns segundos depois, o âmbito ficou repleto pelo vapor da alta temperatura da água. Harry despiu-se, por mais que quisesse enfiar-se de roupa e tudo, e ficou. A água escorreu pelo corpo, a cabeça continuava doendo, e tudo que passava pela cabeça era o tamanho do erro que tinha cometido no dia anterior.

Como havia conseguido, em apenas dois dias, acirrar a raiva existente entre ele e sua velha melhor amiga, exigir de forma nada justa a desistência do trabalho da jornalista no Ministério, além de colocá-la numa bela enrascada com um dos maiores políticos corruptos da Europa, não esquecendo, logicamente, a atitude, no mínimo estúpida, de beijá-la no banheiro de uma festa na qual pretendiam esquartejá-la para um show coletivo?

_O vestido preto que ela usou para Rony_. O desenho simples e charmoso do traje negro que correu pelo corpo da mulher. As alças que se prendiam no pescoço, o cabelo em cachos longos, a sandália alta e o andar sério... _Era como se ela tivesse vinte e um de novo, mas muito mais bonita_. Encostando o corpo na parede gelada do banheiro, Harry ergueu a cabeça, a água correndo pelo seu pescoço e abaixo. Será que se esquecera o tanto de mágoa e quase ódio que carregara por ela durante os últimos dois anos? Tudo pelo quê? Por uma atração passageira, por excitação ou... _Pela simples constatação da verdade?_

― Que merda de verdade! ― perguntou-se a si mesmo, irritado.

_Que talvez, durante esses dois anos que vocês não se falaram, beijá-la tenha sido o seu desejo mais profundo, e que você odeia isso. Essa vulnerabilidade que se submete inconscientemente e que não pode evitar, por mais que aja como um canalha com ela._

Harry pegou o frasco do xampu e atirou-o contra a parede à frente, estourando-o. O líquido espalhou-se pelas paredes do box do chuveiro, escorrendo devagar, enquanto os pedaços do frasco caíram no piso e eram levados para o ralo pela correnteza suave da água. Meia hora depois, deixou o chuveiro, secou-se e tratou de colocar uma roupa qualquer. Precisava ocupar a mente de qualquer maneira, tudo que o fizesse não pensar em Hermione. Não que ele conseguisse.

Carregando uma pasta na mão esquerda e a varinha na direita, ele subia até seu andar, encostado na parede do elevador, sem noção alguma do que deveria fazer. Tinha os olhos semi-abertos, timidamente, pensando no quanto estava perdido. O Ministério da Magia praticamente vazio, os recepcionistas e seguranças sonolentos, desejando que aquele domingo acabasse de uma vez por todas. O auror parecia desleixado, a camisa cinza por fora da calça jeans escura, o tênis trouxa confortável nos pés. De certa forma, era como se não houvesse razões para arrumar a aparência, não depois das últimas setenta e duas horas.

Dispondo a varinha entre os dedos, levou a mão direita aos olhos e os coçou, suspirando e deixando que toda sua cansativa condição fosse colocada para fora. Não sabia se aparecer no Ministério faria alguma diferença, mas tentaria a todo custo tirar as lembranças do erro da noite passada de sua cabeça. A porta do elevador abriu-se e Harry saiu quase cambaleante. Sua consciência simplesmente não concordava com todos os máximos princípios de sua existência. Era óbvio que ele desejava há muito tocar os lábios de Hermione uma vez novamente, porém isso era uma completa loucura. Não, nunca ficaria feliz de beijá-la outra vez, não carregando aquelas palavras, não se torturando daquela maneira, sobretudo não tendo aqueles repentinos acessos sentimentais desde o início da semana – e isso não queria dizer que todos eram bons.

Adentrou no Departamento de Espiões e Aurores, procurando observar ao redor, esperando não encontrar qualquer presença por ali. _Se bem que, quem poderia estar no Ministério da Magia, às quatro horas da tarde de um domingo?_ As janelas estavam fechadas, e toda a escuridão sequer incomodou-o. Harry foi levando seu corpo quase que por inércia até sua sala. Desviou de todos os possíveis obstáculos no chão, sabendo que sua sala nunca fora um exemplo de organização, como a de Malfoy.

Sentando em sua cadeira, soltou o ar, inflando as bochechas, os olhos desejando fechar rapidamente. E não era sono, era desespero, de certa forma. Harry ficara afetado demais pelo que acontecera horas atrás, no Mediterrâneo. Ainda no completo escuro, a visão acostumando-se com a falta de iluminação, mordeu o lábio inferior, como se tudo voltasse à mente e ele pudesse quase tocá-la, parada ali à frente dele, à frente de sua mesa.

_Você tocou sua pele, soube que ela te desejou também._

Suas palmas das mãos estavam repentinamente suadas, tendo a sensação daquela superfície delicada e macia debaixo de seus toques. Como poderia resistir a alguém tão divino, alguém que escrevera sua história junto com a dele, alguém que arriscou sua vida pela dele? Passando as mãos pelas próprias pernas, Harry imaginou Hermione parada ali, imaginou que pudesse apenas levantar-se e tocá-la. Tocá-la com simplicidade e, ao mesmo tempo, uma faminta onda de incontrolável necessidade física. Parecia que queria sua presença como se fosse o próprio oxigênio.

A imaginação do auror começou uma viagem tortuosa e dolorosa pelas memórias. Memórias dele e de Hermione. Como quando voltava dos intensos treinamentos, logo depois que saíram de Hogwarts, e a encontrava no Ministério, trocavam sorrisos, e saíam para jantar. Os curtos meses em que moraram juntos, os três, e que precisava fingir como não se incomodava com as carícias gentis entre ela e Rony, mesmo que fosse aquele ciúme besta de irmão. Ainda que não possuísse qualquer tipo concreto de desejo por ela, acordava todos os dias e tinha de ir até o dormitório, sabendo que Rony ou estava adormecido ou já teria ido para o trabalho, apenas para cruzar seu olhar com o dela e desejar-lhe um ótimo dia de trabalho.

_"Porra, eu vim aqui para esquecer dela e só o que fiz desde que cheguei foi pensar em como o quadril dela se encaixaria bem no meu!"_, pensou ele, transbordando de nervosismo nesse ponto. Abrindo sua pasta, encontrou a garrafa de absinto mais uma vez, e ela nunca pareceu tão apelativa quanto no momento. Nem mesmo durante toda a madrugada em claro. O relógio começou a dar as badaladas, indicando que eram oito horas da noite. O céu estava quase totalmente escuro, e Harry realmente refletiu em dormir ali, caso conseguisse. E quanto seus dedos rodearam o topo da garrafa, seu telefone do escritório tocou.

Despertando de seus devaneios, tomando um leve susto, largou a garrafa na mala novamente e pegou o telefone.

― Potter. ― numa voz decidida.

_"Harry! AI! Graças a Merlin te achei! Estou tentando falar contigo na sua casa, mas acho que você já estava aí... Sabia que ia te encontrar aí! Onde é que se meteu o Malfoy hein? Porque, escute, eu preciso dele e de você..."_

― Gina, hey, respire antes, ok! ― Harry ajeitou-se na cadeira, procurando olhar por uma fresta da cortina o lado de fora e iluminar levemente a sala. ― Que é que houve?

_"Você não vai acreditar quanto te disser!" _Harry notou que a voz da auror não era de excitação ou alegria. Havia aquele temor que ouvira diversas vezes. Aquilo não era bom sinal._ "Encontre o Malfoy e venha aqui para o porto de Southampton, o mais rápido possível. Mas mantenha sigilo."_

― Southampton? Tudo bem. Estarei logo aí com o Malfoy. Mas, Gina, o que aconteceu? ― questionou uma vez mais, o corpo inteiro tenso.

A voz de Gina tremeu suavemente e ele ouviu alguém gritando atrás dela. _"A coisa tá feia, Harry, muito feia mesmo."_

_

* * *

_

'A quem está tentando enganar', ele me perguntou. Mas o que poderia responder? Enganar não era a palavra apropriada. Eu estava procurando alguma desculpa, algum motivo muito sério para tirá-lo da minha cabeça... Tirar o que as minhas desconfianças provocavam. Nunca poderia dar o braço a torcer a Harry, as coisas já estavam complicadas demais entre nós dois. E eu escolhi não insistir mais, colocar um ponto final em tudo que nos envolveu nesses últimos anos e duas semanas atrás. Nunca entenderia se dissesse as razões da minha implicância com essa amizade entre Rony e Lilá, não agora, não depois de tudo que passamos naquela noite terrível. Mas mulher nunca se engana, eu nunca me enganei, até aquele dia. Até duas horas atrás, até Rony pisar naquele chão. E ali estava o meu noivo, perguntando o porquê da minha relutância. Na verdade, era ele que estava tentando enganar. Enganar sua namorada de todos esses anos. Como pude ser tão cega?'

Hermione largou o pergaminho no chão ao lado do sofá e tomou um gole de seu chá. Tinha a sensação de que fazia anos desde que passara por aquilo. Toda a enganação de Rony, a traição com Lilá, debaixo de seu nariz... Era difícil acreditar que tinha sido tão burra a ponto de não perceber todos os sinais. Os horários nunca mais cumpridos, o estado cansado dele todos os dias, a impaciência, as brigas tornando-se sérias demais e... Aquele olhar. _O olhar de culpa_. De alguma maneira, Hermione sempre soube quando Rony ou qualquer outro estava mentindo ou omitindo algo a ela. Como pôde deixar isso passar?

Hermione largou o pergaminho no chão ao lado do sofá e tomou um gole de seu chá. Tinha a sensação de que fazia anos desde que passara por aquilo. Toda a enganação de Rony, a traição com Lilá, debaixo de seu nariz... Era difícil acreditar que tinha sido tão burra a ponto de não perceber todos os sinais. Os horários nunca mais cumpridos, o estado cansado dele todos os dias, a impaciência, as brigas tornando-se sérias demais e... Aquele olhar. . De alguma maneira, Hermione sempre soube quando Rony ou qualquer outro estava mentindo ou omitindo algo a ela. Como pôde deixar isso passar? 

Pigarreou e ergueu o corpo no sofá, ajeitando a coluna nas almofadas. _Como deixou passar o olhar de Harry ontem?_ Sim. Deixara passar o tom de súplica do homem, daquele olhar já conhecido. Harry sempre teve olhar tão característico, fosse quando eram adolescentes e ele gostaria de colocar para fora seu sofrimento pela perda de Sirius, fosse para elogiá-la um pouco mais todas as vezes que aparecera de surpresa, fosse para exigir sua desistência do trabalho no Ministério da Magia. _O mesmo olhar que dirigiu a mim antes de me beijar_. Aliás, Hermione imaginou que Harry era muito ingênuo ao achar que abandonaria o Ministério. Ainda mais agora que tinha a certeza absoluta de que sua presença incomodava muito mais a ele do que a ela.

Tomando outro fole do chá, olhou para o relógio. _Cinco e quinze da tarde_. Voltou o olhar para os pergaminhos jogados no chão, as folhas amarradas por um cordão. Depois de todo o final de semana, ela estava recordando algumas passagens de suas anotações, e para quê? Seus dedos procuravam informações sobre Harry, o vestido da noite anterior pendurado na porta do armário de seu dormitório, como se a observasse, e a música de fundo uma da dança que tivera com o antigo amigo no casamento de Gui Weasley. _Tudo que me cerca lembra Harry Potter. O que eu faço da minha vida, droga!_

O som da batida em sua porta a exaltou de seus pensamentos, e a jovem caminhou até ela, não antes passando pela porta e abaixando o som. Do outro lado estava Gina, os cabelos úmidos, assim como o casaco escuro até os joelhos.

― Hey, Mione! ― cumprimentou a mulher, adentrando no apartamento de Hermione, dando um beijo no rosto da amiga antes. ― Não imagina o frio que está lá fora! E agora começou a garoar, pensei, por que não ir fazer uma visitinha à minha melhor amiga?

Enquanto Gina agitava o casaco úmido e colocava-o no mancebo da sala, Hermione caminhou até a cozinha para servir uma xícara de chá para a amiga. A auror aproximou-se do som de Hermione e olhou com dúvida, torcendo o nariz.

― Não entendo porque essa mania de coisas trouxas nas casas de vocês... Humpt!

Hermione voltou da cozinha com a chaleira e a xícara, apoiando-os sobre a mesinha da sala. A música ainda estava baixinha, mas martelava com insistência na cabeça da jornalista.

― _Vocês..._?

― Sim, você e Harry ― Hermione ergueu o corpo rápido demais para Gina, assustada. ― Durante todo o namoro, tentei entender como mexer num desses, ou naquele _refecedor_ dele...

― _Aquecedor_ ― corrigiu Hermione, pigarreando outra vez e disfarçando para que Gina não entendesse o olhar desanimado em seu rosto. ― Acho que alguns costumes infantis nossos nunca passarão.

Servindo-se do chá, rodeando as mãos na xícara, querendo esquentar-se, Gina observou Hermione e notou que a mulher tinha olheiras debaixo dos olhos. A expressão cansada e toda a figura desleixada identificavam uma Hermione que Gina encontrara poucas vezes na vida.

― Perdi alguma coisa? Ou você não dormiu ou foi vítima de algum furacão... ― Hermione olhou de esguelha para a amiga e sorriu sorrateira. ― Está acabada, Mione, que é que houve?

Hermione deu de ombros.

― Acho que a viagem muito rápida até o Chipre me deixou cansada ― deu outro gole. ― Justin deve ter te falado como foi...

― Não, na verdade não conversamos ontem... ― respondeu Gina, as bochechas coradas repentinamente.

― Mas, nós o deixamos ontem na sua casa...

― Nós não _conversamos_ ontem, Hermione ― retrucou a auror, rapidamente, as bochechas tomando uma coloração rósea mais forte. ― Ele disse qualquer coisa sobre uma festa de orgia pública, mas não deu pra entender...

― Hum... ― Hermione imaginou a situação de Justin logo que chegou à casa de Gina, a necessidade de tornar todas aquelas pessoas e a acompanhante de Albireo realidade. ― É, fizemos algumas revelações sérias de atividades, no mínimo, ilícitas de Albireo. Você deveria ter visto, tinha gente se agarrando por todos os lados e filmes adultos explícitos em telões, era...

― Merlin, que tipo de festas você e Justin freqüentam hein! ― riu Gina, enquanto Hermione dava outros detalhes da festa do político grego.

― E como se não fosse o suficiente, Potter ainda me diz que Albireo está unido a Charles Hale...

Enquanto Hermione falava, Gina assoprava o chá com delicadeza, mas então assoprou forte demais e parte dele caiu para fora, no pires. A morena notou que a amiga ficou repentinamente nervosa.

― Harry foi até o Chipre?

― Foi sim, e ainda disse que Justin e eu seríamos mortos no centro da festa, como um showzinho particular para todos os convidados ― respondeu, ainda incerta pela reação de Gina. ― Mas por que a surpresa?

Gina olhou obtusa para Hermione, porém logo respondeu, sem muito hesitar:

― Bom, Harry me pediu alguns arquivos sobre o Chipre e a Grécia no início dessa semana e eu não entendi direito, mas ele também não quis me dizer o porquê... ― E ontem, tínhamos uma reunião marcada para as três da tarde com o Lupin e ele não deu as caras, Malfoy e eu tivemos que decidir umas coisas sérias sobre a transferência de Hale para Azkaban...

― Quer dizer que Harry andava investigando assuntos relacionados a Albireo e abandonou uma reunião com o chefe de vocês para ir até Nicósia e me avisar de que corria perigo de vida? ― recapitulou Hermione, no mínimo confusa com as informações da auror. ― Isso não tem a menor coerência, Gina. Harry transfigurou-se em uma fonte do meu chefe do Profeta e depois invadiu, não sei como, a festa de Albireo para tirar Justin e eu de lá... Isso é impossível!

― O que eu sei é que lá pelas sete da noite, quando fazíamos os últimos preparativos para a transferência de Hale, Malfoy recebeu uma ligação do Harry e ele teve que ir embora. Nós nem transferimos Hale para Azkaban...

― Sim, os dois apareceram para...

Da antiga coloração avermelhada, o rosto de Gina ficou pálido. Hermione já estava intrigada pela atitude de Harry no dia anterior, e agora a reação de Gina deixou-a ainda mais duvidosa.

― Justin e Malfoy se encontraram no sábado? Ontem? ― Hermione confirmou, recordando até o mal estar entre os profissionais. ― E não aconteceu nada?

― O que poderia acontecer, Gina? ― questionou Hermione, e antes que a amiga pudesse responder, Hermione emendou. ― Hey, você não me disse o que aconteceu na noite de sexta no Ginger's Bolls! Pode ir falando agora, quem que queria encontrar contigo...?

― Ah, isso... ― suspirou Gina, o rosto ainda pálido e a voz em quase um gemido. ― A história do bilhete é bem diferente do que imagina, Mione, por incrível que pareça. Tinha um cara do Departamento de Relações Inter-Bruxos, o Jones, que costumava passar lá no DEA para os trabalhos em conjunto e informações que iam além dos bancos de dados de Espionagem ― explicou, deixando a xícara de chá sobre a mesa. ― Foi ele que me mandou o bilhete, disse que andava de olho em mim desde o ano retrasado, mas nunca tinha tentado nada por causa do Harry, todos sabiam que namorávamos há muitos anos.

Hermione ajeitou-se no sofá, incomodada subitamente. O namoro de Harry e Gina era um dos mais comentados em toda a imprensa bruxa, assim como todos os relacionamentos do auror desde que dera seu primeiro beijo.

― O problema foi que, quando disse que não queria nada de sério ou que fosse com ele, de uma maneira suave, obviamente, Jones não aceitou muito bem ― Gina entrelaçou os dedos, tímida. ― Jones tentou me beijar, veio para cima, eu fiquei completamente sem saída e pedi que ele desistisse... Sabe Mione, tentei ser o máximo possível cuidadosa, mas o cara não ajudou. Acho que as bebidas até àquela hora tinham afetado seu senso de perigo... ― Gina riu e olhou para longe de Hermione. ― Só sei que ele me encurralou na parede e quando estava preparada para reagir, o Malfoy chegou.

O rosto de Gina voltou a corar levemente, e Hermione ficou com a pulga atrás da orelha. Estava acostumada a ouvir Gina falar de Malfoy sempre do pior jeito, mas sempre soube do modo galanteador que o espião costumava usar com as mulheres. Hermione o conhecera bem o bastante para saber que nunca se aproximaria dele, mas Gina talvez, mesmo que conhecesse da mesma maneira que ela, não fosse tão decidida a este ponto.

― Ele veio perguntando se tinha alguma coisa de errado, acho que notou pela minha expressão, no mínimo, furiosa com Jones ― Hermione sabia que Gina nunca fora do tipo tolerante com homens. ― Ele se virou pro Malfoy e disse que não tinha acontecido nada e que nem aconteceria se ele continuasse ali. Acho que o seboso não aceitou muito bem a piada.

― Então ele partiu para cima do Jones? ― indagou Hermione, achando engraçada a expressão de Gina ao falar de Draco Malfoy como _seboso_.

― Na verdade, Malfoy cruzou os braços e esperou que Jones fizesse alguma coisa, em se moveu do lugar. O cara se enfureceu e então tentou socar o Malfoy. Mas, você deve imaginar, espiões como aurores têm grande destreza em lutas corporais. Malfoy não deixou que Jones encostasse um dedo nele e revidou. Só sei que o cara saiu de cabeça baixa e nem olhou para trás...

― Imagino que Malfoy deva ser bastante persuasivo quando quer...

― _Você nem imagina o quanto_... ― murmurou Gina para si, ainda que Hermione tivesse ouvido muito bem. ― Só sei que, quando Jones saiu, Malfoy veio para cima de mim, adorando a cena e rindo da minha cara, ele não perde a chance, é um _nojento_ ― o rosto dela corou ainda mais. ― E quando ele estava se divertindo com tudo, acabou chegando perto demais para falar sobre o che... ― e Gina abaixou o volume da voz até que a jornalista não pudesse mais ouvir o que dizia.

― O quê! Não ouvi direito. ― disse Hermione, divertindo-se com aquilo.

Gina rolou os olhos e bufou.

― Ok ok, Hermione ― concordou, a face contrariada. ― Acho que ele tinha tomado mais do que devia de qualquer maneira. Ele, como sempre, veio comentar do meu cabelo... Quer dizer, do _cheiro_ dele ― Hermione arregalou os olhos e quis rir ainda mais. ― E ficou perto demais...

Notando o visível desconforto de Gina, Hermione completou:

― E como Justin também não tinha tomado poucas, viu e achou que Malfoy estava dado em cima de você também... E partiu para a agressão física...

― Agressão física é o mínimo, convenhamos. Se você fosse capaz de ouvir o que eu ouvi daqueles dois, Merlin...!

― Mas, cá entre nós... ― iniciou Hermione, a voz maliciosa e o olhar furtivo.

― Você adora o assédio do Malfoy quando...?

Entretanto, antes que Hermione concluísse a pergunta, o comunicador de Gina tocou. A auror procurou-o dentro dos bolsos do casaco e logo o encontrou. A voz de Malfoy encheu o ouvido de ambas. O rosto de Gina corou de forma envergonhada. O transmissor estava no viva-voz.

― _Weasley, quero você e Potter aqui_. ― o tom autoritário de Malfoy estava ali.

― Ai, Malfoy, por favor, será que nem num domingo você me dá paz? ― irritou-se Gina, enquanto fitava Hermione de esguelha. A mulher tinha a expressão maliciosa ainda no rosto. ― Nem sei onde que o Harry está!

― _Eu lamento muito atrapalhar o seu intenso domingo, pobretona, mas preciso de vocês dois. Em Southampton, agora!_ ― Gina tentou intervir, mas Draco continuou. ― _Hale está agindo. De novo_.

* * *

Pisando naquela areia escura, Draco Malfoy pensava em como precisava dar um novo rumo para sua vida. Aquele era o dia de descanso, de não combater o estigma que o perseguiu durante todos os dias de sua existência, de fugir de lutas e disputas, por mais que desejasse fazer aquilo até o último suspiro em seus pulmões. Ser um espião já era gratificante, era fazer o jogo duplo, ação que realizou por boa parte da vida. Mas, ser o chefe da sessão de Espionagem do Ministério da Magia era demais para sua paz. Draco sempre fora do tipo introspectivo, ainda mais com suas atitudes em relação ao trabalho. Agora, nem mesmo depois do fim da Grande Guerra, tinha os domingos livres. 

_Vou dar um jeito nisso mais cedo ou mais tarde, acabar com essa escravidão._ Porém, Malfoy sabia que nunca pararia. Não enquanto existissem focos de violência, de maldade e de sede pelo poder absoluto. Era claro que nenhum outro bruxo teria o poder de persuasão que um dia Voldemort tivera, mas certamente tentariam chegar a tanto. E, para isso, o chefe da Espionagem teria de estar sempre pronto para enfrentá-los.

Subindo em uma das rochas da praia em Southampton, Draco teve uma visão geral do que acontecia. Absolutamente nada. _Será que Lupin está tentando me fazer de idiota?_ A brisa marítima era muito mais fria do que a costumeira em terra firme, e Malfoy enrolou o casaco ao redor de seu corpo com maior intensidade. Os lábios bateram um contra o outro, denunciando a temperatura baixa demais para sua proteção de roupas. O sol estava se pondo, a coloração azulada, amarelada e avermelhada característica daquele período do dia pintava o horizonte, e desejou por um momento ter uma casa na praia, somente para ter aquela vista. O tom avermelhado do céu o fez lembrar de alguém...

Um feixe de luz chamou sua atenção. De longe, na beira do mar, o feixe negro atingiu os olhos e Draco soube que Lupin estava alertando-o do caminho. Dando uma última olhada para o belo horizonte, relembrando da vista de sua casa na Mansão Malfoy e do tom avermelhado do céu, Draco aparatou.

Segundos depois reapareceu perto do feixe de luz negra. Uma vela mágica tinha sido enterrada na areia. Dirigindo a visão para o mar, nada encontrou. À frente, tomando forma, uma onda baixa e calma vinha atingir seus pés na areia escura. O inverno deixou a praia densa e feia, em comparação aos dias de sol do verão delicioso. Não que Malfoy gostasse, inverno era muito mais sua cara.

― Malfoy ― chamou a voz de alguém e o espião tornou-se para trás. ― Desculpe pelo chamado, mas não tive escolha, sei que aprecia os domingos...

Draco ergueu as mãos, quase impaciente.

― Não esquente, Lupin. Diga-me logo o que aconteceu. Você parecia aflito. ― respondeu, o tom seco na voz.

― Prefiro mostrar a você... ― retrucou o chefe, andando para longe de Draco mais uma vez.

Ele pediu que o seguisse. Para dentro da praia, afastando-se do mar, Draco e Lupin caminhavam em silêncio. As rochas formavam o caminho a ser seguido para sair da praia, e a leve escuridão do início da noite não ajudava aos homens. Acendendo suas varinhas, ambos continuaram seriamente o percurso arenoso. Draco, ao passar dos segundos, sentia-se levemente incomodado, tanto pela localização ― a praia estava escura, a areia marrom e as rochas não permitiam que tivessem qualquer tipo de iluminação ― quanto pela situação ― seu corpo estava cansado pela súbita proposta de Potter para acompanhá-lo até a ilha mediterrânea de Chipre.

Aos poucos, o som de vozes atingia seus ouvidos, assim como o de instrumentos ou quaisquer outras coisas sendo movidas. O caminho ia vagarosamente estreitando, até que não podiam mais andar um ao lado do outro. A sensação de claustrofobia não seria surpresa, aquilo parecendo uma caverna. Olhando para trás, Draco não podia ver nada. Um odor desagradável atingiu suas narinas e teve de começar a respirar pela boca. Quando estavam chegando perto do final da caverna, ou então do fim daquele caminho estreito demais para Lupin e Malfoy, ouviu um grito desesperado:

― Pelo amor de Merlin, deixem-me passar! DEIXEM-ME PASSAR!

A voz era claramente de um homem, um jovem, e Draco acelerou o passo junto com Lupin, ambos no mesmo ritmo. As varinhas começavam a balançar ao correr de seus passos, na esperança de logo chegarem ao final do percurso. Os gritos persistiram, a pessoa desesperada para sair logo dali, para que pudesse passar. As vozes eram abafadas pelos gritos incessantes do rapaz, e Draco procurou correr um pouco mais rápido, os pés afundando naquela areia escura da praia. Poucos segundos depois, sua varinha raspou de leve numa das paredes da caverna, e Malfoy pôde ver com maior precisão por onde estava passando.

Nas paredes rochosas da caverna existiam marcas de mãos e dedos, corridos contra a superfície, manchadas de tinta vermelha. _Sangue_. Malfoy engoliu em seco, notando que algumas marcas prolongavam-se por um longo período, como se a pessoa estivesse tentando lutar contra alguém, contra ser empurrada para dentro da caverna. A luz à frente, além da varinha de Lupin, começava a despertar em seus olhos, e imaginou que estivessem chegando perto do fim. O odor ruim, que antes era fraco, tornava-se insistente e forte. Ainda que respirasse pela boca, Malfoy sentia o cheiro penetrando em suas narinas por mais que relutasse. As imagens do sangue pelas paredes ficavam mais evidenciadas a cada passo, até que cessaram.

Adiante, um espaço aberto e arejado. Ou quase. Draco pôde observar o rapaz que gritava, pedindo para sair dali desesperadamente. Era um dos aurores júnior recrutados pelo Ministério da Magia em treinamento. _Preciso lembrar de dizer a Potter para começar ele mesmo a administrar esses treinamentos_. O rapaz olhou em profundo choque e desamparo para Malfoy, encontrando seu semblante arrependido e enojado com o do espião, e saiu em disparada, a varinha entre os dedos. Observando a figura do jovem correr pelo caminho que viera, Draco suspirou e voltou-se para a frente.

Primeiramente, levou a mão direita na boca, tampando os canais respiratórios. Depois, deixou-se impressionar com tamanho terror. O espaço da caverna era de aproximadamente trinta metros quadrados, e estava decorada de um modo nada convencional. Vacilando levemente, recordando de imagens que o perseguiram por muitos anos, Malfoy observou a situação do lugar. Havia sangue para tudo que era lado. Na areia, no teto, nas rochas, nas paredes, tudo. Para onde se podia olhar, estava sujo daquele líquido tão visto por ele, fosse na sua infância, fosse na sua adolescência.

Mas, era ao centro daquele espaço que reservava a maior atenção e perplexidade de todos ali presentes. O corpo de um homem, pendurado por ao que pareciam cordas avermelhadas, suspenso no ar, balançando levemente. O rosto estava ensangüentado, o nariz possivelmente quebrado, e a cabeça pendida para frente, enquanto gostas do sangue caíam contra a areia. Entretanto, não somente do rosto caía sangue. Os membros superiores que sustentavam o corpo no ar estavam em angulações, no mínimo, estranhas. As pernas paralisadas não possuíam os pés, ambos arrancados bruscamente dos membros.

O tórax então... _Merlin, quem é que fez isso? E quem é esse coitado?_

Como se tivessem aberto o peito com bisturi cirúrgico, a pele abria caminho, como uma janela, para o interior do corpo humano. As costelas, os pulmões... Os órgãos do sistema digestivo pareciam ali, mas ainda alguns estavam faltando, como o coração. Até a altura da cintura, pouco abaixo dela, o corte foi contundente e certeiro, sem dúvida. Draco tossiu, as moscas e outros mosquitos voavam ao redor do corpo, o odor da decomposição forte demais para que pudesse ser suportado.

O transe momentâneo de Draco passou assim que ouviu o som de um grunhido e, logo depois, vômito. Olhando de esguelha, uma das representantes do Ministério não agüentara, e colocava para fora todo seu almoço e talvez o jantar. Sentindo o estômago instável, Draco deu alguns passos para trás e observou como todos estavam completamente perdidos diante daquela cena. Os tempos de Voldemort eram assim, infestados de cenas como aquela, na intenção de assustar e dar avisos aos integrantes da Ordem da Fênix e também de qualquer um que se metesse no caminho dele.

Não obstante, a Grande Guerra acabara. _Como que isto está acontecendo! Voldemort está morto, ele e todos os outros! É impossível!_ Os pensamentos de Malfoy voavam incontrolavelmente, chocado com a expressão do terror depois de todos aqueles anos, até que Lupin tocou-o no ombro.

― Entende agora o porquê de ter te chamado no domingo? ― Draco simplesmente olhou perplexo para o chefe. ― Achamos que Hale tem dedo nisso...

― Mas o filho da puta está agora mesmo nos porões do Ministério, Lupin, como que alguém pode fazer isso! ― os indícios mágicos da cena estavam por todos os lados, aquele não seria trabalho de trouxas maníacos.

― Somente ele tem a capacidade disso, você sabe Malfoy ― assegurou Lupin, o rosto denunciando o nervoso. ― Os nossos censores saberiam das atividades negativas, e nada foi demonstrado a uma semana, desde que Hale foi preso. E ele é o único que conseguia despistar nossos censores!

Draco grunhiu, por sua vez, e olhou para longe, descontente e preocupado. _Onde que falhamos, merda? Ferrou..._ Saindo de perto de Lupin, que teve de conversar com os outros representantes do Ministério, Malfoy pegou o comunicador dentro de seu casaco e respirou fundo. Não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, era sério demais, e além do que podia agüentar, suportar naquele departamento. A questão não era mais de salvar sua própria pele, e sim de salvar a imagem do DEA e, não somente isso, de salvar mais inocentes. _Não dá nem pra saber quem é o cara!_

Discando o número, um que já sabia de cór, esperou até que a voz de Gina Weasley tomasse seus tímpanos:

_"Weasley"._

― Hey Weasley, quero você e Potter aqui.

A voz da ruiva auror veio profundamente irritada.

_"Ai, Malfoy, por favor, será que nem num domingo você me dá paz? Nem sei onde que o Harry está!"_.

Eu lamento muito atrapalhar o seu intenso domingo, pobretona, mas preciso de vocês dois. Em Southampton, agora!

Gina ainda tentou protestar, mas Draco estava no limite de sua paciência.

― Hale está agindo. De novo.

E desligou o telefone. Apertando os olhos, os dedos friccionando-os com força, suspirou, esperando que a auror fosse capaz de encontrar Harry logo. Aquilo pedia medidas drásticas e imediatas. Olhando de volta para aquele terrível toque de maldade, para a pintura de sangue, notou a apreensão de Lupin. O rosto do chefe do DEA estava pálido e aborrecido, como se a lua cheia estivesse se aproximando mais uma vez.

O olhar de Lupin cruzou com o de Malfoy. O chefe saiu da roda em que estava localizado, os aurores e outros iniciando a análise de toda a cena do crime, e encontrou o chefe de Espionagem de seu departamento. Puxando Malfoy para o canto, Lupin suspirou e disse:

― Eles querem meu pescoço, que acha?

― Como assim? Nós, nem eu, nem você ou o Potter podemos controlar tudo nessa porra de mundo! ― protestou Draco, não contendo seu nervosismo.

― Deram ao departamento até o final de dezembro para capturarmos o assassino ― os olhos de Lupin perderam o brilho ambicioso que carregava desde a vitória do cargo no DEA. ― Com certeza, Hale deverá ter alguma informação. E nós vamos resolver isso, de qualquer jeito Malfoy, com todos os nossos departamentos e divisões, e logo. Quero calar a boca desse bando de burocrata imbecil...

_Até o final de dezembro._ Malfoy deu uma última olhada para o chefe aflito e para o corpo estampado como uma pintura fantasmagórica e de péssimo gosto na caverna de Southampton. A boca de seu estômago denunciou que a situação era muito pior do que imaginava. E sua intuição nunca o enganava. _Até o final de dezembro..._

**

* * *

**

**Nota da Autora (3):**_ Não ficou muito forte... Era para dar muito mais impacto, mas... Vamos dizer, terei novas chances para demonstrar isso! P Espero que tenham gostado... Agora Hale e Albireo começam a mostrar do que são capazes, e todos vão ter se de unir para procurar esse assassino tão misterioso... Quem vocês acham que possa ser ele? Ou a próxima vítima?_

**Nota da Autora (4): **_Agradecimentos..._

**_Céfiro:_**_ Ah! Perfect? Será hein! Hihihihihi!_

**_Letih_****_ Granger:_**_ Nossa, demorei demais para atualizar né.. peso na consciência E agora demorei de novo, mas tentei dar um jeitinho de ser mais rápido, é que a faculdade sufoca mesmo, ainda mais com trabalho... Sem condições! Poxa, fico muito feliz de ver que você também está lendo esse shipper sabia! Acredito que o leitor tem que diversificar, pois acaba perdendo muita coisa boa simplesmente pelo casal da história. Mas olha, não pára de ler R/H não! R/H também é legal! puxando a sardinha pra série que é R/H Beijinhus!_

**_Taty_****_ M. Potter:_**_ Nunca se envolveu tanto com uma fanfic! Gente, que responsabilidade a minha! medo E se você gosta de D/G, quem sabe ainda há esperanças hein! Porque, por enquanto, quem tá ganhando a Gina é o Justin... Torce pro Draco dar uma reviravolta, se ele realmente quiser maligna! Ele já gosta de mesmo do perfume do cabelo dela... Beijos!_

**_Ca-cacazinha:_**_ Opa! Mais uma que gostou do beijo! 'Brigada viu! E dá pra ter uma idéia do que aconteceu sim, não é difícil... Mas a questão é COMO aconteceu... suspense Beijocas!_

**_Tlw-veronica-e-ned:_**_ AH! Fiz você mudar de idéia! Poxa, o Harry não merece um soco... De vez em quando, talvez, mas ele tem seus motivos! Espero que eu não tenho demorado muito pra esse novo capítulo ah, não, 'magina Angela! Beijus!_

**_Windy_****_ Potter:_**_ Olha, somos duas, eu também me calaria rapidinho viu! ai ai 'Brigada por ler a fic! Beijos!_

**_Vanessa Castanho:_**_ Valeu pela review minina, o beijo eu me empenhei um pouquinho, afinal sempre tem que ficar o gostinho de quero mais! P Beijinhus e continue lendo a fic hein!_

**_Isa Potter:_**_ Ahhhhhhhhhh! Bellinhaaaaaaaa! PARABÉNS PRA BELLINHA, PARABÉNS PRA BELLINHA, PARABÉNS PRA BELLINHA, PARABÉNS PRA BELLINHA! Mininaaa, um novo super PARABÉNS viuuu! Tudo de mto bom nessa vidaaaa, vc merece miguxaaaaa! E olha, de agarração no banheiro é pouco ainda pelo que vem pela frente... corada E o beijinho, só uma prévia do que vem por aí... O Albireo é nojento mesmo né! Mas, acredite, tudo ficará pior ainda... Se não, não seria fic minha né! Beijinhus linda e ti amooooo!_

**_Caaarol:_**_ Você leu todos os capítulos de uma vez! Gente, que coragem hein! Se bem que essa fic tá pequenininha ainda! Espero que tenha esperado para este oitavo! Beijos!_

**_Srta. Granger Potter:_**_ Ai que bom ver que você tem acompanhado a fic desde o início... E nem parece que ela já tem um ano de vida! lindo Mas espero que continue acompanhando, mesmo com a demora das atualizações! vergonha E você gostou da NEV é! Que fofo! 'Brigadinha e beijossss!_

**_Karen:_**_ Oi Kaka! Preciso dizer novamente: PARABÉNS PELO FIC AWARDS! Eu tenho tanto orgulho da minha miguxa! fofa Você mereceu e merece muito mais ainda viu! E JULHO TÁ CHEGANDO! Nosso final de semana vai ser divertidíssimo! P E aliás, sobre sua review da PDNE, já te respondi, mas de qualquer maneira: SIM, O HARRY É GOSTOSO, NÃO A TRAMA SÓ PARECE COMPLEXA, MAS SERÁ UM POUQUINHO OBSCURA, O BEIJO FOI UMA GRACINHA MESMO E DE PALAVRÃO, VÊ QUANTOS O DRACO FALOU EM TÃO CURTO ESPAÇO DE TEMPO! Hahahhahahahhahaa! O resto já te falei né! Tô morrendo de saudadix, quero mto te ver pra gente rir bastante! Ti amo miguxa! Beijões!_

**_Gilly:_**_ "Fodasticamente foda" foi mto bom minina! De qualquer maneira, espero que você também continue lendo a fic, mesmo com a demora viu! E espero também que você continue gostando tanto da fic assim! P Beijos!_

**_Ana Jully Potter:_**_ Obrigada pelos elogios Jully! Continue lendo a fic viu! Espero que prossiga a altura! Beijos!_

**_Dani Potter:_**_ TENSÃO TENSÃO TENSÃO! Hahahahahaahha! Adorei a sua review fofa! Aliás, to com saudadix e espero que você leia esse capítulo também... E nunca se esqueça que você também arrasa mtooooo! Li umas fics de desafio por aí e já vi que tu tá fodônica demais hein! Que orgulho que eu tenho dessas minhas amigas viu! Beijos e ti amooo! _

**_Mila_****_-:_**_ Nossa, apostou todas as suas fichas! 'Brigada fofaaaaa! 'Brigada mesmo! Espero que continue a altura! Beijoosss! _

**_Lulu Potter:_**_ Eles são "fogosos" na fic, você acha! são sim Hahahaahahahaha! Poxa, valeu pelos elogios minina, valeu mesmo! Continue acompanhando a fic então, ok! Beijosss e valeu!_

**_Bruna Granger Potter: _**_A cena dos dois no banheiro deu o que falar hein! Obrigada por ler e continue acompanhando! Beijos!_

**_Gaby:_**_ Atualizei! Continue acompanhando! Valeu pelo elogio viu! Beijos!_

**_Nota de Autora (5):_**_ Capítulo novo VAI DEMORAR, como disse antes... Quem sabe eu não consigo atualizar nas férias, mas não prometo nada, então... Curtam esse e deixem reviews! OBRIGADA POR TODOS OS LEITORES, ADORO VOCÊS! Beijos!

* * *

_


End file.
